The Price of Love
by Greatheart
Summary: If you haven't watched RWBY to the end of V3, don't read this as it'll have major spoilers. This FanFic starts at the end of V3, slightly changing how the show progressed in the first chapter below and continuing from there. Never written anything like this before so I apologise for amateur hour. Extremely mild sexual content, graphic violence and overabundance of Arkos shipping!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: For Those You Love**

"PYRRHA!" Jaune could still feel the warmth of Pyrrha's soft lips as he was violently launched in the rocket locker away from her. She was going to fight Cinder alone! Cinder, whom even Ozpin couldn't defeat!

Frantic to protect to her, Jaune managed to prise his sword between the metal plates behind the lockers code circuit and thrust his sword through. Previous rocket locker launches at the hands of Cardin Winchester had granted him the wisdom that helplessly beating on the door would not open it. Sparks, smoke and the thrusters flaming intermittently proved he was successful. Suddenly the door of the locker flew open and Jaune was sucked out still hurtling through the air.

Luckily the sword of Crocea Mors was still jammed between the metal plates in the rocket locker preventing him from falling, but most of his body was now outside of the locker. The wind whipping past his face made his eyes sting but all he could think of was Pyrrha. He had to get to her!

Scanning ahead he noticed a tall building directly in the path of the rapidly falling rocket locker. Using all of his might he pulled his legs back up to the locker, ready to kick off when he wouldn't fall to his death. The rocket locker's thrusters gave a final burst then died completely, nothing more than momentum keeping it from falling like a brick.

The speed of the rocket locker began to bleed off and the height dropped quickly. Jaune only had one shot and his motion sickness didn't help, the only thing that kept him focused was Pyrrha's haunted eyes as she pushed him into the locker. " _I won't let her die!_ "

"NOW!" He pulled his sword of out the locker's circuit panel and kicked off with his legs as hard as he could. Tumbling through the air he brought his shield underneath him to absorb the initial impact. Even with the forward momentum and the reduced height, the impact drove the air from his lungs as he rolled like a rag doll across the roof. Realising he was going to slide straight off the other side of the roof he stabbed his sword through the roof leaving a trail of destruction as his speed sharply fell.

As his vision cleared and his lungs sucked great mouthfuls of air, he realised that his legs were hanging off the side of the building. Quickly pulling himself up, he assessed the situation. He was still within Beacon, the tower looming in the distance.

He quickly pulled out his scroll, desperate to save Pyrrha. "Weiss, please you have to stop her!"

"Who?" The note of confusion only added to Jaune's anger.

"Pyrrha! She's going after that woman at the top of the tower, she doesn't stand a chance!"

"Jaune what are you talking about? Where are you?"

Struggling to hold back his emotions Jaune pleaded. "Don't worry about me! Please... You have to save Pyrrha!"

"We will, are you ok?"

Jaune's tenuous hold of his emotions erupted and in a fit of anger he threw his scroll at the ground, smashing it beyond repair. "Pyrrha..." All he could see was her face as he begged her to let him out of the locker. Her face set to an inevitable fate, knowing she wouldn't survive but doing it anyway to buy him time to escape and get help.

He cursed himself as she'd loved him all this time and he was too blind to see it! Burning with the desire to protect her, he felt fresh strength flow through him. Knowing there was little time, Jaune knew he had to be better, faster and stronger if he wanted to save Pyrrha. Looking off the side of the building, Jaune quietly whispered to himself. "Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't-" Suddenly he jumped off the building, his only thoughts on saving Pyrrha regardless of anything else. As he fell he stabbed his sword through the wooden, slated wall slowing his fall, ignoring the pain ripping through his arm as he kept his vice like grip on his sword. He hit the ground and immediately brought his shield over his head as chunks of masonry fell around him from his destructive descent.

Fixing his eyes on the tower, he could see the Grimm dragon near the top looking within the topmost chamber. Already he could see the flashes of light from the battle raging within. Sprinting as fast as he could, Jaune raced towards the tower, wondering what he could actually do. Even if he got up there Pyrrha could just push him away using her semblance. Without a second thought he began stripping off his armour, thankful there was so little anyway. He felt vulnerable but that feeling paled in comparison to how much he wanted to save Pyrrha.

As he ran, thoughts of all the time they'd spent together raced through his head. The now obvious signs of her love she had given him on a nigh daily basis, classes, training on the roof alone with her, trips into town as a team. He nearly choked on tears when he remembered Pyrrha telling him to be honest with Weiss and tell her that he loved her. Even though Pyrrha loved him she put him first at the expense of her own happiness.

Fresh anger dumped more adrenaline into his system, ignoring the burning of his lungs he pushed himself harder as he neared the bottom of the tower. Now he was down to just his sword and shield and his regular clothes. He'd been lucky enough not the encounter any Grimm along the route but he knew when he reached the top of the tower, he'd gladly swap fates with Pyrrha. If she stood no chance, he stood even less...

Jaune decided to keep his sword and shield as Pyrrha could only control the magnetism of something she touched very recently. If he had to, he'd fight Cinder with his bare hands to give Pyrrha a moment to escape.

Looking to his right he saw Ruby and Weiss taking on a horde of Grimm, thankful for their distraction keeping the Grimm busy. Silently, he prayed they would reach Pyrrha as soon as possible. He wasn't sure of what he could actually do to get her away, let alone fight off Cinder who now had the power of the Fall Maiden.

Hearing a deafening screech he looked skyward to see the Grimm dragon crash into the top of the tower sending huge chunks of rubble scattering everywhere. Jaune ran inside the tower, colossal pieces of the tower crashing down behind him sending a wall of dust in all directions. Sprinting inside the tower, he ran over to the elevator, realising with dread that the elevator was missing and the entire shaft was damaged.

There were rungs that led up the side of the elevator shaft but even on a good day it would take him far too long to travel the entire length of the tower. Time was of the essence. Noting that most of the thick elevator cables were still taut, he tapped one with his sword, pleased to note the high pitched reverberation that sounded. If any of the cables were slack then the elevator should be jammed... right?

A day ago he never would have thought of this plan but things had changed, _he_ had changed. All that mattered to him was Pyrrha. Ripping his shirt, he tied a length to the cable and made a loop that hung limply next to it. Putting his hand through the loop he held on, steeling himself for the second violent launch that day. "C-come on Jaune! You c-can do this!"

His knees trembled at the thought of what he was doing, terror rising up in him like a tempest, ready to consume him in a wave of primal fear. Then he heard Pyrrha cry out in pain, his head snapping upwards at the distant sound. In an instant the fear was gone, steely resolve taking control of him. "Pyrrha!" With a roar he cut through the elevator cable below his tied shirt and instantly felt his shoulder dislocate as the cable shot upwards now the counterweight was let free.

As he sped skyward, the sounds of Pyrrha's battle became clearer giving him fresh strength to hold on with his dislocated arm. Far below him, he heard a mighty crash as the counterweight hit the ground and saw the cable slacken up the wall in front of him, a moment later it hit the cable he was holding onto to. He felt his speed decrease with a lurch from his stomach, knowing that his upward momentum would only last a few seconds at best. As his speed dropped enough he decided it was now or never.

Using his free arm he slammed his shield into the wall next to him sending him away from it towards the rungs. Slamming into the rungs he ignored the pain and locked his fingertips around a rung, barely holding on. His shield was blocking his grip in one hand and the other hand was still locked around the length of shirt tied to the cable. Much as he tried to let go of the cloth his entire arm was numb from the dislocation, sheer muscle memory keeping him holding on.

With sick dread he realised the weight on his dislocated arm was increasing. The elevator cable was starting to fall back down still tied to his hand. As more cable fell the weight increased threatening to rip his arm right off or worse, him from his precarious perch.

Already shaking with pain and the effects of adrenaline subsiding, Jaune realised he had to do something now! Mentally cursing himself for the half-baked idea he had, he let go of the rung and was instantly pulled down by his dislocated arm. Before he could fall he wriggled his trainers underneath the rungs and was whipped backwards, slamming his back into the rungs below suspended by just his toes hooked over the rungs above him.

Now he didn't have to use his finger tips to hold on he could press the button to stow his shield back to its sheath state, finally giving him a free hand. The pain shooting through his shoulder increased as the weight increased and increased, threatening to dislodge his feet in a spasm of pain. Using his free hand he grabbed his sword and cut through the tied shirt in one clean movement, the cable tumbling down into the dark depths below.

As the pain from his shoulder lessened he felt sick and dizzy. The blood rushing to his brain only making him feel like his head was going to pop. Looking down he knew if he passed out, he wouldn't wake from a fall this high. Using what was left of his strength he pulled himself up, silently thankful for all the sit ups Pyrrha used to make him do while hanging from a tree branch to strengthen his core.

Finally holding onto the rungs he caught his breath, struggling against the numb pain that washed over him from his tortured shoulder. He began to climb the rungs, slowed by the fact he could only use one arm. The light from the top level just a floor away now. Then he heard a shriek, undoubtedly from Pyrrha. Fear dumped into his system. " _I have to get to her. I have to save her!_ "

Nearing the top he could just make out their voices.

Jaune could hear Pyrrha's weary voice. "Do you believe in destiny?"

A cold voice replied. "Yes"

Knowing that no such words would be spoken that way in the heat of battle, he knew one was beaten. He pushed himself harder than ever before, the sheer pain from his body threatening to make him pass out. He pulled himself over the lip and rolled over to see a defeated Pyrrha on her knees as Cinder stood over her with a grim smile on her face, aiming a bow with a wicked arrow pointing right at her heart.

"PYR-" Jaune's cry was cut short when the arrow shot into Pyrrha and extended from her back. A look of shock on Pyrrha's face. She noticed him and tears fell from her emerald eyes, her hand stretched out beseechingly. Trying to speak but only short ragged gasps of breath were all she managed.

In that moment for Jaune, time slowed down. The look of fear on Pyrrha's face, the bone deep weariness etched into her features, the tears rolling down her face in a tectonically slow motion, the hand stretched out to him for warmth in her final moments.

Then Cinder bent down and cupped Pyrrha's face, almost lovingly looking into her eyes as the light faded from them. Then in a heartbeat Pyrrha turned to ash before his very eyes. Jaune screamed out only then to realise Ruby had witnessed it too and had joined them as some point. Her scream was punctuated by a blinding white light that came from her eyes, blocking everything in an aura so bright it looked as if a sun had been born upon the towers ruined top.

A few seconds later, Jaune ventured to open his stinging eyes, searing flashing after-images burned into his retina. Nothing in comparison to the sight burned upon his memory.

Bleakly looking around he noticed Ruby was collapsed on the floor, the Grimm dragon was fading into a shadowy mist and Cinder was nowhere to be seen. All that remained of Pyrrha was her golden circlet...

Dragging himself across the rubble strewn floor with his one good arm he went to touch it, almost afraid that it too would turn to ash. Touching it he felt the warmth of Pyrrha still lingering there, slowly fading in his hands. Looking at his reflection in the golden metal, he screamed a final denial at the darkening skies before finally succumbing to exhaustion.

* * *

Jaune felt as if his entire body was made of a heavy metal. Unable to move, his vision just a white nothingness. He felt warm and content. He could hear something, barely perceptible, something niggling the back of his mind. The dazzling white nothingness began to grow darker, he felt colder, the voices louder. Jaune struggled with wanting to stay warm and content but the voices felt familiar to him.

The voices became clearer and he could make out the occasional word. _Tower, Dragon, Grimm, Cinder._ He struggled to remember what those things were, why were they important? It doesn't matter he thought, let me stay safe and warm. His vision turning whiter, feeling warmer slowly.

"Pyrrha gave her life for us!" In an instant the white nothingness turned to black, the temperature dropped, he felt himself shiver, his breath misting in front of his face. The voices now were clear and crisp.

A stern voice replied. "I know she did! But you can't just wander the wilderness looking for Cinder! Getting yourselves killed will make her death pointless!"

An image of Pyrrha smiling came unbidden to his mind, he felt his body relax as he looked into her beautiful emerald eyes. Feeling as though he was falling into them, their every facet crystal clear in his mind. Then he felt himself being pulled away from her eyes, as his view widened he saw tears in her eyes, a look of shock and horror on her face until he could see her whole body. An arrow through her chest, the tip dripping with blood extended from her back...

"Pyrrha!" He roared as he woke up in a hospital bed surrounded by people. They looked at him, shock in their eyes from his unexpected and dramatic rising. His arm outstretched in front of him. Breathing heavily and drenched in cold sweat, he looked around to see Glynda Goodwitch with flushed cheeks facing a defiant looking Weiss, Qrow Branwen stood behind Glynda, looking at Jaune with disinterest.

Weiss leaned over the bed to his right and put a hand on his outstretched arm, a worried look on her face. "It's alright Jaune. You're safe now."

Looking around Jaune noticed he was in the old cafeteria at Beacon, the tables turned into uncomfortable hospital beds. Dozens of wounded people spread out around the room, small muffled cries coming from several areas.

Struggling to piece together his jumbled thoughts he looked at Weiss and managed a weak mumble. "Pyrrha...?" Weiss' pained look and her refusal to meet his gaze told him all he needed to know. "Ruby?"

"She's ok." Weiss replied with a worried look on her face. "Still unconscious but alive. Apparently she used some great power. The light was seen all over Vale. Qrow said there was a legend about Silver Eyed Warriors killing Grimm with just a look but still seems a bit farfetched... She's home with her Dad. Yang will join her once... once her arm has been seen to properly."

Looking to his left he saw Yang on a bed next to him, sat upright with her eyes unfocused just staring out in front of her. Then he noticed the bloody stump of her right arm bandaged up. He'd never seen the fighter so beaten, in both body and mind. He could only imagine what she was going through.

"All the others made it out alive. Other than a few minor injuries everyone is mostly fine. Blake..." Weiss glanced at Yang who hadn't moved a muscle the entire time she'd been there. "Blake's gone, she ran off last night. She had a stab wound but nothing life threatening. Nobody has seen her since... The remaining huntsmen are cleaning up Beacon but we're nearly in control. That dragon Grimm is gone thanks to Ruby and no-one has seen Cinder either."

The pit of nothingness in his stomach reminded him of his failure to save Pyrrha. He bit back tears as he remembered her final moments at the hands of Cinder, unable to contain his growl. "Cinder." He ground his teeth, audible noises heard by the people near him watching his jaw work with his anger. His face flushed with red as he remembered her smirking face.

Raising his voice slightly he again growled. "CINDER." Clenching his fists so hard, popping noises rang out across the room. The people around him moved, they spoke but it was lost in his storm of emotion. Through clenched teeth he forced out "CINDER!"

Qrow leaned over the bed and said something, his lightning fast punch put Jaune out for the count. Blissful nothingness overcoming him.

Glynda turned to Qrow and screeched at him. "Qrow! Why did you do that!?"

The caped huntsman shrugged and gestured to Jaune's hands. "He was just going to hurt himself more." Jaune had clenched his hands so tightly blood had run between his fingers and over the crisp white sheets.

She gasped and called out. "We need bandages over here!"

When the bandages arrived it took Qrow's strength to unlock Jaune's blood slicked hands even in his unconscious state so they could be bandaged. Qrow turned to Weiss and Ruby. "Was he always this strong?" An incredulous look on his face as he wiped off his hands.

Weiss looked at Jaune's sweat rimmed face with a vivid purple bruise forming. "N-No... He's always been bottom of the class for pretty much... everything."

"Hmm... Hope he doesn't lose himself to his anger. Seen too many good huntsmen die in the field after seeing a comrade die, throwing themselves with reckless abandon at the Grimm." Downing a shot from his hip flask he turned away and walked out.

The next few days were a blur to Jaune. A constant stream of people visited him, even people he had never met before. Turns out, in the aftermath of the Grimm invasion the teachers had gone through the surveillance videos to try to work out exactly what happened. Jaune's unorthodox method of using the elevator had been caught on camera and had been shared to give the surviving students a hero they could rally around.

Thankfully the cameras on the top floor were destroyed but there was no chance the teachers would've released the footage of Pyrrha's last moments. Similar incidents of heroic acts were being shared around, the students trying to cover up their sadness and loss with uplifting tales of heroism.

All the while Jaune sat and simmered. Keeping his anger burning brightly within his chest. He couldn't save her. He couldn't save her because he was weak. Yet again he's the lovable idiot stuck in the tree watching his friends fight for their lives, only this time they had lost...

As soon as he was released from the temporary infirmary he started packing things while the surviving members of team JNPR were off helping with defence and clearing out packs of Grimm nearby. He gave himself one night to recover and before first light tomorrow, he would set off on his own to train, to become strong enough to avenge Pyrrha.

As he slipped out of his old dorm at three in the morning, he gave one last look to Nora and Ren. Feeling ashamed for leaving them when they needed their team together but this was something Jaune had to do, now, while the pain was fresh.

Slipping out to the courtyard he heard a whispered voice slightly ahead of him. "I know you are going through an unimaginable amount of pain, we all are... but I think this is folly Jaune." Ren stepped out into the light.

He sighed, not even surprised by his ninja-like appearance. "I know you're looking out for me Ren but this is just something... something I have to do." Jaune looked down to the golden circlet attached to his belt, moonlight glinting from its polished metal.

Ren's eyes lingered on the circlet for a moment then sighed. "Fine. Know we will always be ready to help you no matter what." Ren handed a scroll to Jaune. "Yours was smashed right? Well if you ever need to get in contact with us you can. Once the CCT is back up of course... Also I think the previous owner would be happy that you have it."

Turning it over in his hand Jaune looked at the tiny, neat handwriting on the back of the scroll. ' _Pyrrha Nikos_ ' A breath hitched in his throat as he struggled to contain his emotions. This was her scroll, a picture in the background of team JNPR all smiling with arms around each other. Pyrrha with her arms linked around Jaune and Nora. "Thank you Ren. Thank you so much. I'm so lucky to have friends like you." A single tear ran down his cheek.

With a pained smile Ren set a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Likewise Jaune. Take care and stay safe." After a brotherly hug Jaune set off out of the school heading out beyond the walls of Vale, into the wilderness to survive on his own and hone himself through constant combat.

Holding the circlet in his hands, Jaune softly whispered to himself. "Don't worry Pyrrha, I'll avenge you and make myself out to be someone worthy to stand by your side in the afterlife. I promise to kill Cinder with my own two hands, even if it costs me my life." Jaune's eyes narrowed as he slowly lifted his head to the shattered moon. "...and an Arc **never** goes back on his word."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dance With Death**

The days and weeks that followed beyond the walls of Vale were always the same. Each morning he'd wake up, ever alert for any sign of Grimm nearby. Once he'd deemed the area safe he'd start packing up his things, always ready to run and fight. He carried little which helped but soon into his excursion he realised he needed to be more self-sufficient and live off the land otherwise his food stores would not last.

Within a few weeks he knew which berries and mushrooms he could eat. Anything that tasted bitter he spat out, washed his mouth sparingly with his limited water to remove any poison. Several incidents of stomach related unpleasantness and one paralysis event taught him to be careful. The latter being the worse as it happened while he was tracking a Beowolf pack, waiting for his chance to ambush them.

He was prepared to attack when he felt his right arm start to go numb, shortly followed by the right side of his chest. The panic and fear that rose in him was picked up by the Beowolves as they sniffed the air hungrily. He froze until the Major of the pack noticed his blond shock of hair between the bushes.

The next half an hour was a chase through the woods with the pack hot on his heels, slowly losing feeling in more and more of his body. Hiding behind a tree the pack shot past him still in chase of their prey. Knowing he didn't have long and needed somewhere safe he climbed the tree, getting as high as he could where the canopy would hide him.

Fumbling with numb fingers, he nearly fell several times but eventually succeeded in fastening his belt around a thick branch and his waist. At least if he fell off he would just be suspended instead of eaten by Grimm.

Almost an hour into the ordeal Jaune had slipped off the branch but his quick thinking with the belt prevented him from falling to his death. Shortly afterwards the Grimm pack had returned slowly crawling back to their original path. Jaune tried to stay calm, any fear he felt could be picked up by them and he knew they could climb trees very, very well. The moment seemed to stretch into infinity until eventually the Grimm were long gone. A very sweaty Jaune counted his lucky stars they didn't notice the human piñata in the tree full of food for them.

Two hours had passed where Jaune lost the ability to move any part of his body until he could finally wiggle a finger. His waist was hurting from the long exposure to the weight of his body and supplies hanging by the belt cutting into him. Over the next half an hour he slowly gained more control over his body until he could finally pull himself back onto the branch where he rested until he felt in control again.

It was too late by that point to climb down and look for a defensible camping spot so Jaune stayed in the tree for the night, this time using a rope to secure himself to the main tree trunk, sleeping sat upright.

Over the months the constant fighting honed his body and senses. His body was no longer the straggly goof, his muscles were hard and pronounced, his features were set in a constant grimace expecting a battle at any moment, his ears picked up any sound around him, his body moving by instinct into a low stance ready to dash in any direction, his hand upon his sword in an instant.

He kept to the training regime Pyrrha had instructed him as much as he could, his entire body a lean mass of muscles, his abdomen sporting a six pack that looked like it was made of iron. His hair had grown long and not wanting to give the Grimm something to pick up his scent on, he let it grow, keeping it back as much as possible, holding off on cutting it.

The first few weeks were the worst. Every fight, a fight for his life, every Grimm an impossible challenge. More than once his wounds forced him to retreat but he never gave up. Each day he'd hunt Grimm and became more adept, stronger and more confident.

Soon his every strike with his sword would kill a lesser Grimm and their bigger counterparts fared little better. Although his weapons were just a sword and shield, the months of fighting for his life and the training from Pyrrha before, had made him a master of them. With no wasted movements he could slay Grimm by the dozens, his shield blocking the clumsy swipes of an Ursa Major as if it was just a gentle breeze.

His armour was damaged over the weeks of fighting and he found out that if you ripped off a Grimm's armour plates or its face mask, they wouldn't disappear after you killed it. The Grimm armour was much tougher then the armour he was originally wearing and he found if he put a little aura into them, small cracks could be healed.

Soon he was sporting masks from Beowolves on each shoulder, the mask from small Goliaths on his chest and back covering most of his body, his sword arm had half a pincer from a Deathstalker that ran from his wrist to past his elbow and Boarbatusk masks on his shins and above his knees. Jaune's discovery of some kind of Grimm nursery or breeding ground filled with young Grimm had given him ample opportunity to acquire his improvised armour that was a more appropriate size.

If he'd seen a human in the entire time he'd been beyond the walls, he was sure they'd be scared of his fearsome visage. Jaune didn't like it but he knew that if he wanted to avenge Pyrrha then he couldn't be his old self. He had to be ruthless, he had to be strong and when the time came, he had to kill Cinder.

Cinder... Every time he felt overwhelmed in battle or just the sheer struggle of daily life, he'd replay Pyrrha's final moments and let the shame and anger fuel him, focus him. He would never let Pyrrha down, never again. He would make her proud. Every time before battle he'd whisper to the golden circlet, apologising for letting her down, vowing to never rest until Cinder was dead.

He'd often wondered if Cinder was even alive. Ruby had never let on about her secret power before and she wasn't the type to keep something like that secret. Jaune was sure this was the first time she'd used this power and she probably had no idea what it did. Qrow had some old fairy tale about it killing Grimm with just a glance according to Weiss but Cinder was no Grimm. As far as Jaune was concerned, there was no dead body of Cinder and he wouldn't rest until he made one.

One day while he was tracking a pack of Ursai they stopped and lifted their heads, sniffing around. Jaune wondered if they could have picked up on him but he hadn't made a noise and he certainly didn't let his emotions out while hunting unless he wanted to lure them. The Ursai pack all lumbered off in the same direction, Jaune in hot pursuit in case there was a human out here in the middle of nowhere.

When the Ursai finally found their quarry Jaune had to mask his gasp of surprise as he saw an animal he'd never seen before other than in old books. A deer. As Grimm attack anything with a soul, the local wildlife was always stripped bare. Other than a few enclosures behind human walls there were little to no animals in the wild.

The Ursai closed in on the deer and Jaune decided now was as good a time as any to set his ambush, wanting to save this rare fragment of life in the middle of the wilds. Before he could launch his attack a Boarbatusk came careening through the foliage and gored a great gouge in the deer's flank.

With a battle cry upon his lips Jaune launched his attack and routed the Ursai pack easily. His agility from dodging attacks having been honed to perfection, every block was followed by a swift sword strike either removing a limb or head from the Grimm. The Boarbatusk came rolling toward him at blinding speed. Jaune side stepped at the last moment and thrust his sword straight into the side of the Grimm's head killing it instantly with the Grimm's body sliding to a halt some meters away.

Stepping over to the injured deer it panicked as he approached and tried feebly to run away. Approaching slower, Jaune croaked a hoarse whisper. "Easy now, let's see what we can do to help you." The lack of speaking other than battle cries for so long had left his throat feeling strange as he struggled to get the words out.

Kneeing next to the deer he softly stroked its back trying to soothe the agitated creature as he examined the great wound on its flank. It didn't look like there were any internal injuries so Jaune retrieved one of his precious few bandages and began to gently bandage the animal at the same time trying to keep it calm and stop it from moving.

When he was done he was impressed with his handiwork under the circumstances. Knowing more Grimm would soon be on their way he had to find shelter. Spotting a range of cliffs in the distance, Jaune deftly picked up the deer in his arms and started his march to find shelter.

When he closed on the cliffs he found there was a small cave he could just squeeze into. Gently laying down the deer which had calmed down during his walk, he checked the cave for any Grimm. Satisfied there weren't any Grimm and no tunnels leading into the cave, he brought the deer further in and laid it upon his sleeping bag to keep it warm.

Finding a nearby stream he topped up his water bottles and used his chest plate as a dish to keep water in next to the deer as it recovered. Later on before it became dark he brought back an armful of grass for the deer to munch upon to its delight. A warm smile crossed Jaune's face as he watched the Deer eating. "When was the last time I smiled?" he pondered aloud to himself.

He quickly lost his smile when he realised it was with Pyrrha before her final bout of the Vale Festival against Penny. " _Pyrrha."_

Looking at the deer next to him he just hoped it survived long enough for another chance in the wild. In a flash of memories, Jaune remembered the amulet his mother had given him as a child when he had a fever. She had told him " _As long as you wear this amulet, you'll be on your feet in no time at all!_ " He dutifully wore it but over the years such jewellery was a focal point for bullies so he had stopped wearing it.

Reaching into his bag he brought out a tiny box of keepsakes and fished the necklace out. With its chain of gold and a small emerald set in gold hanging loosely in front of him he was suddenly reminded of Pyrrha... her deep emerald eyes, the gold circlet now hanging at his belt...

Fighting back his emotions he put the necklace around the deer's neck. "Right, you better not eat that! But I hope it helps you recover as it once did for me." Jaune managed a weak smile as he watched the sleeping deer next to him.

* * *

Over the next few days the deer slowly recovered and was eventually able to walk around on its own without too much trouble. Even though it could walk it didn't try to run away, it would just follow Jaune like a love struck puppy. Seemingly not bothered with the gold chain and emerald dangling around its neck.

Jaune wondered what would happen when the deer was fully recovered. It couldn't follow him around in the Wilds while he was hunting packs of Grimm. That would be suicide for the little creature. Maybe he could lose it in the woods and it would go on its way? Maybe he could bring it back to Vale and... back to Vale... He hadn't thought of going back. The whole point of going into the Wilds was to train so he could fight Cinder and avenge Pyrrha.

"Am I ready to go back? Am I strong enough to avenge her?" The deer just kept looking at him while laying down at his side, its ears perking up when Jaune spoke.

It was a true enough fact that the Grimm hadn't been much of a challenge recently and only in huge numbers they could wear him down. Maybe it was time to return...

Pulling a battered map out of his backpack and using local features, like the cliffs he was currently residing in to locate his position. Jaune determined which direction would lead him back to Vale and finally to Beacon.

Feeling enough time had passed to take off the bandages, it looked as if the deer had healed well. No signs of infection and the deer was getting livelier each day. In fact the night before the deer had curled up in his lap to sleep. He slept well with a smile on his face, not being able to remember the last time he felt so warm when he slept.

When he woke the next day he decided it was time to move and head back. After all this time he wondered what the others were doing. What did they look like now? By his best estimate at least seven months had passed. Although he had Pyrrha's scroll in his bag he hadn't turned it on knowing how precious the power within it was. Letting the power run out just felt like letting Pyrrha die again so he had vowed to only use it in an emergency on his first day beyond the walls of Vale.

As he began the march back to Vale, the deer followed him, staying by his side the whole time. Other than a few packs of Grimm which Jaune dispatched with ease the majority of the trip was uneventful. It took almost two weeks to get within eye sight of the borders of Vale and Beacon was a long way past that.

Deciding to camp for the night he started to unpack his supplies when he heard a muffled cry from nearby and the unmistakable sounds of a battle. Leaving what supplies he could he ran towards the commotion all the time keeping low to keep himself as hidden as he could be until he determined who was fighting.

Finally reaching the scene of the battle he saw a wounded huntsman surrounded by a horde of Grimm. The huntsman took aim with his war glaive and an empty click signalled he was out of ammunition for it. With a resigned face he stood tall and prepared himself for the end.

Just as the Grimm started their attack, Jaune attacked from behind taking them unawares. Slaying dozens of Grimm before they knew what was happening. As he fought his way through the horde of Grimm towards the huntsman, he realised the deer had followed him right into the thick of battle as it nervously kept as close as it could to him!

Much as Jaune had tried he had been unable to train the deer to do anything like a dog, 'sit', 'stay' and even 'fetch' were beyond the deer's comprehension unfortunately. However it did 'heel' exceptionally well... all the time... Making sure his strikes sent wounded or dead bodies of the Grimm away from the deer he continued blitzing his way through the ranks of Grimm.

The wounded huntsman found fresh strength as this whirling dervish of a fighter sent the Grimm into disarray. The more he watched this stranger fight, the more wild he looked. His hair was long and untamed flowing in the moonlight, his face sported a patchy beard. " _Is he that young?_ " His clothes were ripped, dirty and he was armoured in Grimm masks... As the fight progressed, the sheer rage emanating off this wild man was plain to see. The huntsman wondered if his berserker attack would stop when the Grimm were dead...

Soon physical exertion ground the two huntsmen down and Jaune turned to the other and snarled out "We can't keep this up! Go for help and I'll hold them off until reinforcements come!"

The other huntsman was startled by the barked voice and anger but realised he was right. "Fine, hold them off! I'll be back as soon as I can!"

On his own now, Jaune leapt upon any Grimm that tried to break away to attack the other huntsman, buying him time to get help. Knowing he had little time, he reached into his bag and pulled out Pyrrha's scroll... He had to bring help too and hope the CCT was back up and running otherwise his signal would never reach anyone.

Using just his sword and stowing his shield so he could use the scroll, he leapt over many Grimm letting his emotions flow, keeping the Grimm fixated on him and off the deer who struggled to keep up and dodge through the ranks of Grimm.

Finally he hit the SOS beacon on the scroll and smiled knowing that his team would instantly know he was in trouble and where. Jaune had complete faith they would arrive as soon as humanly possible. Putting the scroll back in his pack with the beacon still pinging, he drew his shield and re-doubled his efforts, trying to control his ragged breathing.

While deflecting two Ursai that charged from either side, a Beowolf attacked from behind unbeknown to Jaune. Suddenly he felt himself flung through the air with warm stickiness all over his back and neck. Hitting the ground and rolling, Jaune put his hand back into the liquid and he realised it was blood when he glanced at it in the dim light. " _But where? I can't feel any injury!_ " Looking behind him he saw a Beowolf with its claws covered in blood and between it and Jaune, was the body of the deer, three great gashes running from shoulder to hind leg on the struggling animal.

"Noooo!" Jaune roared as the realisation hit him. The deer had jumped between him and the Beowolf absorbing the attack to save him. Anger, rage, sadness and shame rose up in Jaune as he went mad with blood frenzy. Another life forfeit because he was so weak! As the battle raged on he lost track of time, his senses dulled by exhaustion and a score of minor wounds.

At some point he found himself in the clearing with dissolving Grimm bodies all around him. The pain from his wounds was unnoticeable as he stumbled over to the body of the deer. Struggling to comprehend how this little creature had managed to save him and why... why it did... Looking into the deer's eyes, Jaune was brutally reminded of Pyrrha's final moments. He slowly unclasped the necklace from the deer's neck and stared into the multi-faceted gem, first seeing his own reflection, then Pyrrha's.

As the emotion rose up in him he let it all out, every moment of pent up sadness, his anger, his helplessness, everything. Tears ran down his face as he roared in anger, punching the ground in frustration. Something inside of him clicked and he felt a warmth rise through his body. Different to rage or other emotions he wondered what this feeling was. As the warmth permeated his entire body he could feel a slight aura from the necklace he held in his hands. Not his aura though. " _Could it be... the deer's?_ "

Animals have an aura, even if it is much smaller than humans so it was possible. Remembering the time he had spent with the little creature and his silent vows to protect it, he felt the warmth in his body rise and focus in his hands. A light began to grow from the necklace, getting larger and larger.

Suddenly Jaune felt what little of his aura remained, drained in an instant into the necklace, the shock leaving him breathless but the draining wasn't complete. He could feel his strength fading, his body ached all over as it felt like his very being was on fire. All the while the light in front of him kept growing larger and brighter. Suddenly the light seemed to harden into an egg shape and the pain stopped. Jaune looked in wonder at the slightly glowing egg, wondering what was going on. Then the egg burst into a ring of light and sparkles slowly expanding outward, lighting up the forest for miles around.

As the nova of light expanded out in an increasing ring, Jaune noticed that Grimm were spawning all around him, impossibly fast. Far too many for Jaune to handle even at full strength. His aura was depleted, he was at the point of exhaustion and the glowing egg had robbed him of what little strength was left. Jaune stood up weakly, ready to go down fighting as he faced the army of Grimm, an unstoppable tide of darkness threatening to overwhelm the lone huntsman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Taming the Wild Man**

Gasping for breath, Jaune weakly raised his arms, sword and shield in hand, ready to fight to his last breath. Barely able to hold his arms up, let alone fight. The circle of Grimm around him launched forward in their attack, seemingly drawn by using his newfound power. Jaune picked out the closest target and prepared to launch himself at it with everything he had.

Suddenly the ranks of Grimm were sent flying with a barrage of pink explosions all around him. Hearing a roar overhead, Jaune saw a Bulldog transport with Nora stood in the doorway, brandishing her weapon in its grenade launcher form laughing maniacally as she let volleys of grenades off all around Jaune.

Ren dropped down straight onto a Deathstalker, stabbing a blade into one of its many eyes and unloading a clip into it at point blank range, bullets ricocheting around inside the skull of the Grimm as it thrashed wildly.

A line of Grimm that had nearly reached Jaune was then cut in half as a blizzard of rose petals shot past slicing them in half, Ruby with her scythe Crescent Rose skidding to a halt at the end before darting into another group of Grimm. "Hey Jaune! Long time no see!"

As he looked around he saw Weiss casting her Glyphs and darting between Grimm like a thunderbolt. Jaune was surprised to see Blake using her cat-like agility and clones dancing around the Grimm as if this was some deadly ballet. Yang was no-where to be seen and he remembered with a frown that she had lost an arm.

Soon the wounded huntsman from earlier returned with a group of huntsmen and huntresses from a local village and they helped turn the tide of the Grimm back. The spawning of the Grimm seeming to have stopped, they just had to finish clearing up the groups of Grimm left over.

Jaune stepped forward to help but his strength finally failing him he fell to the ground face first. Through bleary eyes Jaune could swear he saw the deer looking at him. The last thing he heard was Nora calling out. "Jaune!"

When Jaune woke up he found himself in a warm log cabin, a roaring open fire nearby and a blanket over him. Immediately he rolled sideways, his eyes darting around the room looking for any Grimm as was his habit to do so when waking up in the wild all these months.

A soft yet stern voice called out from below him. "It's nice to see you too Jaune but this is highly inappropriate. Get off me, you stink!"

Looking down, he saw the icy glare from Weiss that still made him shiver from when he was at Beacon. He then realised in his instinct to check for Grimm, he had rolled over and straddled Weiss who was sleeping below him on the floor.

Quickly stepping off her, still glancing around the room, Jaune gathered his thoughts.

A male voice spoke up. "It's safe, this is a huntsman lookout station. After fighting off that army of Grimm you picked up we crashed here to recover and tend to your wounds."

Looking across the room he saw Ren with a smile on his face. Still piecing things together Jaune looked down and realised most of his body was covered in bandages

"How you managed to stay standing in that state is beyond me." Ren said with a look of genuine disbelief.

The other huntsmen in the room started to rouse and came over to see how Jaune was feeling and to ask about his life in the past months. Everyone asked questions and Jaune was overwhelmed by it. His only contact for the last eight months was a deer he only met in the past couple weeks who wasn't much of a conversationalist. This was just too much for him to handle.

Backing away from the worried looks on their faces, Jaune grabbed his gear and darted out of the door without a single word. The group implored Jaune to come back but the wounded huntsman from the previous night spoke up. "Leave him for now. He's been in the wilds for a long time."

The others looked between each other nervously, wondering just what exactly had Jaune been through all these months?

Sometime later, the group agreed to let Ren go alone to talk to him. He was the most level headed of the group and the one whom Jaune had the closest relationship with. As he walked across the snow between the trees he could hear the sounds of ragged breathing nearby. Ren approached as silently as he could, not wanting to disturb Jaune if he was training. After a slight pause he realised he couldn't hear the heavy breathing any more.

As he sneaked a glance from behind a tree he could see an area where the snow had been compressed and footprints all around it. Jaune was definitely here just a moment ago but where was he now?

Suddenly the tree above Ren exploded with motion as Jaune shot down like a rocket, sword drawn and aimed straight for Ren's skull. Ren had no time to react and lifted his hands in panic to protect himself. A thump in front of him sounded as Jaune landed but no sword blow landed.

Lowering his hands, he saw Jaune stood just a hairs breath away, a terrifying visage in his blood stained, ripped clothing, Grimm masks as armour and Jaune's long wild hair billowing in the wind. Ren couldn't even breathe as he looked at Jaune, not recognising his goofy team leader from just a few months ago. He looked... older. A completely different person.

"Sorry. Habit. Grimm don't give much warning when they attack." Jaune growled as he turned around and stalked back to the clearing.

Yes... a totally different person. He even seemed taller, his shoulders more broad, his facial hair wild and unkempt. Ren watched in wordless horror as he struggled to believe this was the Jaune he knew, his team leader. Jaune went back to doing sword practice, going through thoroughly memorised patterns, striking out at imaginary foes, each strike with his full force, a small flurry of snow kicked up with each swing. Ren wondered how strong he is now as he pondered to himself. " _Once we're back at Beacon, I guess a friendly sparring match will show exactly how much he's improved._ "

Rather than interrupt his training Ren sat down on a nearby rock after sweeping most of the snow off. Jaune trained for over an hour without saying a word, his full attention on his training. Every movement designed to build muscle, increase speed or stamina. When Jaune removed his shirt and armour to launch a barrage of sit ups while hanging from a tree, Ren noticed Jaune's fitness was far beyond his own. Every muscle rippled with coiled strength ready to explode at a moment's notice.

Once Jaune had finished his training he walked over to Ren, looked him in the eyes and dropped his head. "I'm... sorry Ren. I've been on my own for so long it was... overwhelming... to have so many people around me. Being warm, having a fire. I could never build a fire in the Wilds. The one time I did I was rewarded with a fight for my life."

"There is nothing to apologise for. Even Qrow has said he's never spent that long beyond the walls without going to a town every once in a while. The mere fact you've survived this long is a miracle!" Ren smiled back at Jaune.

Jaune's lip curled at the unexpected compliment from Qrow. "Thanks Ren, I really appreciate it. I'll apologise to everyone when we get back."

"Well first of all you may want to take Weiss' advice and have a shower." Ren chuckled with a wrinkled nose. "You really do stink!"

"It has been quite a while since I've washed properly. Did you know there are Grimm that live in water?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? No I didn't." Ren stated with a look of amazement.

"Yeah neither did I until I tried to bath in a lake..." Jaune's eye glazed over remembering the harrowing event that nearly cost him his life.

Trying to change the subject Ren interjected. "Would you like some clean clothes? There's always spare clothes at these stations."

Looking down at his ripped clothing covered in no small amount of died in blood... The deer's blood mainly Jaune thought with a pang of guilt. "I'll keep these for now Ren, thank you but it's... special to me... I'll wash them myself though."

Getting up to return to the cabin Ren nodded. "Ok no problem Jaune, anything you need. Just say."

* * *

The next few days the teams of RWBY and JNPR stayed in the huntsman lookout station to keep watch for any further signs of the massive Grimm attack that Jaune had been the centre of. Jaune slowly started to communicate with the group more and become less... distant. All signs the teams took as good news. Everyone gave Jaune room when there were a lot of people in the room and tried to space their questions to him out as much as possible, giving him as much time as needed to get used to company.

The most noticeable change was after Jaune had his first shower and shave. He looked closer to the Jaune everyone could remember from Beacon but he still looked like he had aged during his time in the wilds.

Jaune walked down the stairs in just a pair of tight boxer shorts with a basket of his dirty clothes held under his right arm. Everyone in the room from Beacon stopped what they were doing, mouths agape as this ox of a man walked through. Every inch of his body rippled with powerful muscles from fighting for his life for months.

Scores of small wounds and scars criss-crossed his body giving him a fearsome appearance. Some of the scars were very large Weiss noted. " _How did he survive those alone in the Wilds?_ "

All eyes followed Jaune as he crossed the room and walked outside into the snow without a word being said. Finally Ruby spoke up. "Does he realise he just walked out into the snow nekkid?" An incredulous look on her face.

"I'm sure he can survive the cold and knows what he is doing." Ren noted without looking up from his out of date newspaper.

The girls crowded around a window with the best view to watch Jaune. A simultaneous gasp from them was followed by Weiss' high pitched exclamation. "He just jumped in the river! There is literally ice flowing down it! The dolt will catch a cold!"

"After an ice King to match you ice Queen?" Blake murmured without letting her gaze leave the window, a grin plastered across her face.

"Hmpf. I said no to him a long time ago but he'll need to have improved his combat skills, manners and intelligence greatly to have a chance with me... and not be such a wimp." Weiss' flustered retort only drew a roll of Blake's golden eyes.

Not taking her eyes off the sight of Jaune washing his clothes in the freezing river Ruby piped up. "If that huntsman from yesterday wasn't exaggerating then he might've become wayyy stronger!"

Weiss couldn't conceal her snort of derision. "It's not like he could get any worse!"

A little while later Jaune returned with his basket of washed clothes and pegged them up in front of the fire, seemingly unaffected by his icy dip. The girl's gazes were still attracted to his body magnetically with every movement he made. Ren threw a blanket across the room to Jaune who deftly caught it. "Here, wrap yourself and warm up."

"Thanks Ren" Jaune replied as he swept the blanket around himself whilst sat on the floor, much to the girls dismay who shot venomous glances at Ren.

The door of the cabin opened with a gush of frigid wind as the wounded huntsman came in with a deer by his side. "Now that you're on your feet and recuperated, I thought it was time you two were reacquainted! This little guy was alone in the horse stable."

As soon as the deer saw Jaune it shot forward in a clatter of hooves on the wooden floor, bounding over the sofa making the girls scream and cringe, running straight into Jaune and vigorously nuzzling against his face and licking all the while. "Hey there little guy! Long time no see. Glad you're feeling energetic!" Jaune chuckled holding back his deep laughter as best as he could.

The girls melted seeing the display of affection from the animal with a near simultaneous "Awww". Jaune fell backwards from the aggressive nuzzling laughing as he fell, trying to stop the deer from licking his face. Tears of mirth twinkled in the eyes of everyone in the cabin as they laughed uproariously at Jaune's struggle to stop this bundle of love from licking him.

Soon the deer had calmed down and contently curled up in Jaune's lap with its head resting against his well-formed abs. Ruby was the first to pluck up the courage and ask Jaune what everyone was thinking. "Hey Jaune, can... can I stroke it?" Her big puppy-dog eyes wide in wonder at this rare creature.

"Sure thing, just be slow and don't spook her." Jaune responded softly.

Ruby tentatively held her hand out and slowly moved her hand until it touched the deer's neck and she slowly stroked it. The deer, quite content in Jaune's lap didn't move a muscle. Ruby looked at the other girls with a huge smile as she happily stroked the deer, all the while stealing glances at Jaune's body up close now the blanket had fallen off.

"So Jaune, gonna tell us how you two met?" Ruby's eyebrows arched as she wondered how Jaune had made such a bond with a wild animal.

Jaune quickly glazed over the story of how he tracked the Ursai pack to the deer, how it was wounded and he saved it, taking it to a cave to recover while he tended to the wound. Everyone listened enraptured to his tale as he awkwardly told the tale. Ren because it gave him an insight as to how Jaune had been living beyond the walls which Jaune had so far refused to discuss. The others though were fascinated as to how the deer had survived in the Wilds. It was clear that Jaune was missing parts of the story out but nobody pressed him for details he didn't want to relive.

All the while Jaune's mind was in overdrive. How was the deer alive? The great wound from the Beowolf was far too much for the deer to survive but looking at the deer, he only saw the old scar across its flank from the Boarbatusk. " _Did... did I heal it?_ " Jaune tentatively thought to himself. " _Was that warm, draining feeling my semblance? But I could have sworn I saw the deer take a final shuddering breath..._ " Jaune struggled with hazy memories. " _Maybe the deer didn't die but just laid its head down, perhaps unconscious and I healed it?_ "

"Congratulations Jaune!" Nora exclaimed startling everyone from their imaginations of Jaune's adventures and his train of thought.

"What is it? Jaune asked with a confused look on his face.

"You've been selected as Mr December for the Beacon Academy calendar! The pictures I sent to Velvet went viral instantly!"

"Pictures...?" Jaune groaned with growing dread.

"Yeah look for yourself! You're such a hunk now every girl will want you as a poster next to their bed!" Nora turned her scroll around and showed Jaune and the rest the pictures she had taken during the deer's affectionate onslaught. The winning picture was Jaune falling over with the deer licking his face, laughing as he fell with the fire in the background. Light glistening from Jaune's still wet body. The blanket falling off his broad shoulders.

"Nora! You can't just take pictures of people without asking!" Ren chided. "Especially sending them off to a calendar competition!" Turning to face Jaune Ren put his hands together in apology. "I'm sorry Jaune if you want I'll get in contact with Velvet and try to get the pictures removed."

After a moment of thought Jaune replied. "No it's... ok. It's a great picture. I never thought I'd laugh like that again."

Everyone turned their heads down as they thought of Pyrrha. They had all mourned in their own way and gotten over the grief but for Jaune it still hurt like a thorn wedged in his side all this time. The others realised this and caught a glimpse of the depth of pain that he still held over her death.

Touching the golden circlet by his side, Jaune thought of the happy times with Pyrrha, how things could have been different if he'd not been so blind to her love. Lost in thought, Jaune didn't hear the first time Nora called out to him. "Jaune. Hey Jaune, you're glowing. Not like pregnant glowing but actually glowing!"

Snapped out of his reverie, Jaune took a deep breath and the glowing aura faded. "Testing my aura out, sorry." However Jaune couldn't hide the confused look on his face as he remembered the feeling. Things started clicking into place in Jaune's mind as he pieced together recent events. He nervously cleared his throat. "Guys I need your help with something. It will be hard and very dangerous but if it works we'll be far stronger than we are now."

Everyone's heads snapped up in an instant, this new information flooded them with possibilities.

Blake turned to look directly into Jaune's eyes. "I'm sure we'll do everything we can to help. What's this something you need to do and how will it make us more powerful?"

Jaune searched for the right words to say but couldn't. "I... I can't say... All I can say is that I've discovered my semblance but using it draws a huge amount of Grimm as you saw from the fight before. The next time I use it I'll be using far more power so a great deal more Grimm will spawn."

Troubled by this new information the group looked between themselves. Ren spoke up first. "I'll always help you Jaune, I trust you with my life."

Nora jumped up and punched the air. "Yeah! Team JNPR has to stay together so I'll be there to keep you guys alive!"

Everyone in the room agreed to help with only Blake grudgingly agreeing, merely to protect her team. "I don't like you keeping secrets Jaune, especially when it puts my friends in danger. I'll help you but this had better be worth it."

"It will be I promise. I need one month to prepare. We'll meet back here. I want to keep the Grimm away from any civilians so doing this back at Beacon is out of the question."

Everyone in the room agreed.

"We'll need as many huntsmen as possible to come along. If all goes well it should only take a day once we're out here." Jaune confirmed.

The wounded huntsman spoke up. "I owe you for saving my life berserker, I'll gladly help you and recruit as many others as possible to help. The name's Quartz by the way."

The others looked quizzically between Quartz and Jaune wondering what had earned him the nickname " _berserker_ ". Given his new physique however, it seemed appropriate as Jaune towered over the other huntsmen and was far more muscled.

" _Just one month... then my training will be complete."_ Jaune thought to himself. Fresh resolve filling his mind as he finalised his plans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Challenge**

Coming back to Beacon was more difficult than Jaune could've imagined. Most of the buildings had been rebuilt except the tower. A skeletal framework of the tower had been built upon the ruined peak to allow CCT communication but the blackened stonework still stood proud. Every time he looked at it he felt emotion rising up in him, threatening to overwhelm him in a tidal wave of anger, sadness and shame. Almost every sight of Beacon brought up painful happy memories before the breach.

His newfound pin-up popularity made things difficult for him too as he was nearly constantly followed by giggling girls or asked by the more brazen ones to take off his shirt or pose. Popularity was always an unreachable goal for Jaune before and now that he found communicating with people difficult after this time alone in the Wilds, he just didn't know what to say or how to act. Twice Ren had found him eating combat rations near the treeline outside rather than in the cafeteria, preferring to avoid large crowds as much as possible.

Finding himself in a temporary office with Glynda and Qrow at their request upon hearing of his return, he wondered what life would hold for him at Beacon. There was still so much damage and pain to heal.

"Well kid, you've got guts I'll give you that. Not many people can survive that long in the wild." Qrow gave Jaune a hearty slap on the shoulder noticing he didn't budge at all and it felt like slapping a wall.

Glynda smiled at Jaune. "Welcome home Jaune, it's so good to see you again and I'm glad you're safe. You've certainly grown in your time away. Were you always that tall?"

Jaune shrugged. "Thanks Professor Goodwitch, it's... good to be back."

"Your old dorm is still available as Ren and Nora have been staying there but... if you want a separate room, I understand." Glynda looked at Jaune with genuine concern in her eyes.

He tried to keep the images of Pyrrha in the old dorm out of his mind. "No... It's fine... Thank you, really."

With a wan smile Glynda looked out of the window. "Very well. There are limited classes you can partake in but currently most huntsmen are aiding in the defence of Vale or reconstruction efforts. Grimm attacks have been much higher since the... incident... Keep up your training and duels to stay in shape but feel free to do as you wish. I'm sure the rest of your team would appreciate your company with them on missions."

Hearing this Qrow perked up. "Hey kid, I can see you've improved. At the end of the week duel me. I want to see just how much you've learned out there. Can't promise to go easy on you though."

"Qrow really!" Glynda burst out. "He's just got back and you could almost fight on par with Ozpin! You can't expect him to-"

"I look forward to it" Jaune interrupted.

"Aha ha ha! Great spirit kid." Qrow cheerfully exclaimed seeing the look on Glynda's face at the blonds comment.

Once dismissed Jaune decided now was as good a time as any to start his duel training. In his old dorm he found Ren and Nora talking amongst themselves. "Hey guys, fancy a duel? I could use the exercise."

Ren and Nora looked at Jaune, then at each other and both broke into a smile. "I'd love to Jaune." Ren replied thinking of how this could be a chance to bond with his team leader more and help him integrate better into Beacon.

With a grin across her face, Nora jumped up. "Ready to get your ass kicked Jaune! You've never beaten me in a duel so don't think I'll hold back!"

Jaune brightened up at Nora's usual exuberance. "We should get team RWBY to come too. More fights to be had."

"Leave it to me captain!" Nora, saluted as she shot out of the room.

As they strode to the arena, Jaune pulled Ruby to one side. "Hey Ruby, I've been meaning to ask..." Jaune struggled to find the words so he decided to be blunt. "How is Yang doing? The last time I saw her..."

Ruby looked at her feet. "Yeah... she's... ok I guess... She still isn't... her usual self yet. Mostly moping around in her room, barely leaving her bed. She went to Atlas a couple weeks ago, Winter managed to convince her to try a prosthetic arm like Ironwoods. Haven't heard from her in a while but I'm sure she's ok."

Jaune looked into Ruby's eyes, genuine concern showing. "Ok, thanks for telling me Ruby. I'm glad she's making progress at least. You should call her sometime or Winter if she won't pick up, it's painful being alone after a trauma."

"Thanks Jaune." Ruby surprised Jaune with a quick, tight hug which he returned.

A little while later both teams were in the duel arena, kitted out for a fight. Jaune walked to the centre of the arena slowly, the Grimm mask armour seemingly watching everyone in the room as he moved. A shiver went down Blake's spine as she thought of Adam and the White Fang.

Ruby jumped over the rail into the arena and jogged over to Jaune. "I'm first!" Crescent Rose already unsheathed into its scythe form.

Facing off against the blonde knight she called out. "You ready Jaune?"

Rolling his shoulders out with a few practice swings he looked at her over his shield. "Ready"

Ren acting as announcer for the day, much to his chagrin called out. "The first fight will begin in three... two... one... BEGIN!"

No sooner than the word had left his mouth, Ruby charged Jaune using her semblance in a tornado of rose petals at blistering speed. Before the tornado had even reached him he raised his sword above his head and Ruby's attack was parried the instant she appeared. A gasp went across the others watching as Jaune had seemingly blocked Ruby's strike before she had even started it.

Quickly recovering Ruby sent a staccato of wide swings at Jaune, each one nimbly blocked with sword or shield. The blinding speed of her attacks only matched by Jaune's indomitable defence. Ruby turned her scythe around and fired a shot at Jaune which he deflected with his shield. The momentum of the shot carrying her backwards increasing the distance between them.

Landing lightly, Ruby sprinted sideways suddenly using her semblance to charge Jaune again in a blaze of speed. With a click Jaune sheathed his shield on his belt and reversed the sword in his arm and widened his stance to the amazement of the crowd. As Ruby appeared from the tornado of rose petals, Jaune shot forward, his face nose to nose with Ruby as her look of confusion spread.

With his left hand he grabbed the shaft of Crescent Rose and stopped the attack with an explosion of air pressure around him as rose petals fluttered around. His right hand already drawn back near his ribs, shot out and punched Ruby squarely in the stomach sending her flying across the arena and into the wall beyond. The impact leaving a small crater where she had hit.

Having already agreed to ignore the out of bounds rule, Ruby groggily rose to her feet and prepared to attack, ignoring the dizziness that threatened to overcome her. She realised Jaune was still holding the position with his fist extended in front of him. To her horror in his left hand he still held Crescent Rose by the shaft... The blow had been so powerful she lost her grip on her weapon.

"The match goes to Jaune!" Ren called out.

Ruby approached Jaune as he relaxed his stance holding Crescent Rose upright. "Good fight Jaune, looks like I need to train a lot more! You found that easy."

"Thanks Ruby, your speed is amazing just your attacks were predictable."

"Predictable? Speaking of which Jaune, how did you know what I was doing during my semblance?" Ruby took Crescent Rose and sheathed it.

"Oh I noticed a pattern before I left Beacon with your semblance, you always exit your semblance in the same position you entered it regardless of your direction or speed. So long as I see your stance before you use it, I already know what you'll do when you exit."

Ruby stood with a dumbfounded look on her face. "I... I didn't even know that about my semblance."

"I guess it's one of those things you only notice from the outside. Don't worry about it Ruby, Grimm won't stand a chance against you."

Slightly cheering up from Jaune's praise, Ruby walked back to the seating area with a smile on her face. "Sorry guys, I did my best."

"Who's next?" Jaune called out swinging his sword back into its regular position and drawing his shield.

Nora jumped up wielding Magnhild across her shoulder. "Don't worry Ruby, I'll send 'im flying!"

As Nora crossed the arena, Blake noticed Weiss' concerned face. "What's up Weiss?"

"How did he do it? How is he so strong?" Weiss murmured without taking her gaze off Jaune.

"Do what?" Blake enquired.

"Didn't you notice? During that fight... during that fight Jaune only moved one foot... that last punch. Ruby's attacks didn't even phase him."

Blake drew a breath sharply as she realised Jaune hadn't even needed to change his stance to fend off Ruby's blizzard of strikes.

* * *

As Nora jogged into the arena, Jaune started planning how to approach the upcoming battle in his mind. Nora's attacks were some of the strongest he had ever seen, even blocking with his shield would cause damage to him. Deciding on his fighting style Jaune stretched out his legs and back, warming up as Nora took her stance.

"Ready to get splatted like a bug Jaune?" A maniacal grin on her face.

"That depends... If you can land a blow that is." Lowering his stance and readying Crocea Mors.

Ren's voice cut any further pre-match trash talk. "Three... two... one... FIGHT!"

Nora closed the distance with Jaune and swung Magnhild in a deadly arc that would send Jaune across the arena if it connected. As the hammer closed on him he nimbly jumped up spinning with his body outstretched as the attack sailed underneath him. A swing from Jaune's sword narrowly missed Nora's throat as she dodged his slash rolling backwards.

Continuing her swing she brought Magnhild in an overhead arc aiming for where Jaune was landing but his reactions were faultless. No sooner had a toe touched the ground than he was dashing sideways to dodge her attack which left a great crater in the arena floor.

As Jaune dived sideways his sword lashed out again, this time connecting with Nora's thigh. The attack was absorbed by Nora's aura and she dived backwards to dodge his follow up strike. Nora changed Magnhild to its grenade launcher form and fired a heart shaped volley of grenades at Jaune.

Crouching down, Jaune coiled the muscles in his legs and leapt through the centre of the grenades before they could impact, the explosion pushing him towards Nora but causing no damage. She grinned and aimed another volley at Jaune mid-air but was forced to dash sideways as his shield sailed through the air and impaled itself in the ground where she was stood.

Jaune hit the ground and rolled forward grabbing his shield in one clean movement, instantly changing direction and diving through the air as a grenade sailed past. Finally close enough, Nora was forced to change Magnhild back to its hammer form to block a series of swings from Jaune.

Each block sent a painful vibration through her arms with the sheer force of his attacks. Jaune's attacks all flowed together in a constant stream of strikes. Each time Nora would block his swing, he would loosen his wrist so the attack would slide off the shaft of Magnhild to keep up his sword arms momentum. The barrage of swings slowly wearing Nora down until Jaune suddenly swept a foot out and tripped her.

In an instant Jaune had his shield under the head of the hammer forcing it upwards, his foot pushing down on Nora's ribs and his sword to her throat. Nora couldn't get up and unless she let go of Magnhild, couldn't shift Jaune off her.

After a moment of indecision an angry pout crossed her face. "I yield!"

"The winner is Jaune!" Ren called out raising an arm.

Releasing Nora's hammer and stepping off her Jaune offered a hand. "Good fight Nora. Your strikes are as scary as ever."

Nora accepted Jaune's hand and pulled herself up. "You have more monkey moves than Sun! You been survivin' on bananas all this time?"

Jaune shrugged with a laugh. "Agility is something I quickly improved fighting Beowolf packs alone. Most of my scars are from the first month beyond the walls."

"Well I guess that would do it too!" Nora replied with her usual exuberance.

"How are you feeling Jaune, want a break?" Ren queried.

Rolling his shoulders, Jaune glanced at the circlet on his belt. "I'm good to go Ren."

Standing up and smoothing her combat skirt, Weiss approached the arena. "I'll go next."

Facing against Jaune, Weiss drew Myrtenaster in a graceful movement and took up a fencing stance.

Ren raised an arm above his head. "The match will start in three... two... one... BEGIN!" Dropping his arm in a chopping motion.

Weiss charged in a flurry of attacks which Jaune blocked and parried with blinding speed. Forcing Weiss back with his shield, Jaune went on the offensive, driving Weiss back with expertly delivered strokes designed to impale her. With a flush of anger Weiss realised Jaune was copying her fighting style, using fast stabbing attacks to keep the opponent off balance.

Weiss charged a glyph under Jaune's feet that would have sent him hurtling skyward, thinking he'd back away. Instead, Jaune charged forward with the Glyph releasing behind him. Swords locked together Jaune was close enough for Weiss to feel his breath on her face. The intensity in his eyes unnerving her for a moment.

" _Come on Weiss! Snap out of it!_ " she thought to herself. Chastising herself for her lack of concentration. With a burst of strength she forced Jaune back. As Jaune landed, feet locked to charge forward, a glyph appeared between the two combatants. A series of glyphs appeared surrounding Jaune on all sides. Suddenly Weiss disappeared and reappeared in a surge of air pressure to Jaune's right, pure instinct allowed Jaune to parry the attack but no sooner had the blade been intercepted than Weiss disappeared again leaving a momentary after-image.

Weiss appeared behind Jaune, the air pressure boom the first indication of her location but Jaune was too slow to block the attack. Weiss' Myrtenaster scoring a hit across Jaune's aura over his ribs, the first hit he'd taken in three matches. The crowd cheered as Jaune's aura finally dropped below one hundred percent. The cheering was short lived as he only dropped five percent. " _Just how much aura does Jaune have..._ " The on-looking huntsmen wondered.

Emboldened by her success, Weiss increased her speed even further. A series of after-images the only visible sign of Weiss. Jaune blocked few of her attacks, slowly being worn down by the onslaught. Victory for Weiss seemingly inevitable as the crowd watched Jaune's aura slowly deplete.

Jaune focused on a single glyph in front of him, waiting for Weiss to appear. Suddenly Jaune moved with blinding speed and caught Weiss' Myrtenaster with his bare hand, stopping Weiss' momentum completely. His aura flaring around his hand as it absorbed a great deal of damage from stopping the blade. As her eyes opened in shock and surprise, Jaune swung his sword around and slashed across Weiss' midriff sending her sprawling across the arena. Before she had even hit the ground, Jaune dashed towards Weiss, an overhead strike hitting the arena floor as she rolled sideways to avoid it.

Not giving her time to recover, Jaune kept up the pressure with strike after strike aimed at Weiss who was unable to stand up under the barrage of attacks. Occasionally parrying, crawling backwards and rolling, Weiss struggled to maintain her defence. Every time she nearly gained her footing, a powerful blow from Jaune would send her stumbling back down again.

Deciding she only had one option she focused her aura into her semblance, a knight's arm and sword appearing next to her. The armoured arm swung its massive sword in an arc aimed for Jaune's head.

Surprised by this ability he had never seen before, Jaune blocked the attack with his shield planning a swift counter attack. The strength of the ethereal arm was unimaginable as Jaune found himself thrown bodily across the room. Struggling to his feet, Jaune felt his shield arm go numb with the vibrations still ricocheting around his bones.

Across the room Weiss staggered to her feet, the ghostly arm next to her flickering out of existence. Looking at their aura bars in the scoreboard overhead they were both low with Jaune only slightly higher. Jaune took up his stance, sword raised high behind him, shield low and in front. Weiss realised he intended to finish the fight in the next attack. "Two can play that game." She murmured. Taking up her stance the two fighters faced each other, neither moving, the moment stretching infinitely long.

At some unseen signal, both fighters charged, a battle cry upon their lips, both a blur as they sped towards each other. Suddenly a clang of tortured metal and both fighters were past each other holding their pose until one of them fell. Nobody in the crowd dared to breathe or blink as they watched the two fighters. Jaune moved first, standing upright and sheathing his sword without turning around.

Weiss collapsed to the ground, her aura and body completely exhausted. Turning around Jaune walked over to the unmoving Weiss, picking her up gently in his arms he whispered. "Good job Weiss, you've improved so much."

Looking to the crowd Jaune raised his voice. "Better call it a day, I'll take Weiss to the infirmary to recover. She's fine, just tired."

Jaune's voice seemed the snap everyone out of their shock from the battle that had just unfolded before them.

"J-Jaune wins!" Ren stuttered remembering he was the announcer for their matches today.

Everyone ran over to see how Weiss was doing and crowded round as Jaune carried her to the infirmary.

Meanwhile in a shadowed viewing booth overhead, Glynda turned to Qrow. "Well, what do you think?"

Draining the last of his hip flask and frowning at the unexpected lack of liquor, Qrow turned to Glynda. "Kid's got spunk I'll give him that. There's not many fully fledged huntsmen that could stand up to him now. But that's not the scary thing about Jaune."

"What do you mean Qrow?"

"Those were his first duels against huntsmen in almost a year. He's out of practice fighting humans. If he fared that well today, think what he'll be like with some real training..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Countrymen! Lend me your Ears!**

Weiss was released from the infirmary a few hours later after some rest, Ruby and Blake stayed by her side for the duration. Meanwhile Ren found Jaune in the cafeteria, having been once again restored to its original purpose instead of a temporary hospital. In front of Jaune were a huge selection of foods he was munching through at an incredible pace.

Ren sat opposite Jaune and helped himself to a steaming dumpling from a bowl. "So Jaune, feeling peckish?"

Jaune swallowed a huge mouthful of food and sipped his water. "I forgot how good real food tastes. The provisions I took beyond the wall ran out after two months, even though I was supplementing it with berries and mushrooms."

"Must've been hard..." A raised eyebrow the only indication Ren wanted to hear more.

Looking down at the food in front of him, Jaune suddenly realised how much he had taken things like food and water for granted before leaving beyond the wall. "Yeah it was really hard at times. The first time I was forced to eat bugs was the hardest. I'd been travelling through a deadened patch of woodland, nothing to forage for almost a week. I punched a tree in frustration and the rotten wood fell apart and bugs crawled out everywhere. I was squeamish at first but once I swallowed my first centipede, I started stuffing them into my mouth. They tasted amazing but of course that was just because I was so hungry, doesn't matter though as I knew I had to in order to survive. I'll take noodles over worms any day though!" Jaune grimaced, spooling noodles onto a fork.

Ren sat silently for a bit. He knew it was never going to be easy living in the Grimm infested wilds, especially for Jaune but the sheer... impossibility of it... Ren looked at Jaune, realising how well he was doing back at Beacon. Having spent eight months beyond the wall alone, fighting Grimm daily, getting injured and having no-one to help him, having to live off the land eating bugs and berries, never having a fire to stay warm... " _Could I have survived that?_ " Ren thought to himself.

"We should look for some teams that will come with us at the end of the month for the mission." Jaune spoke between mouthfuls, startling Ren out of his reverie.

"Y-yes we should. I think team CFVY would be the best place to start as we have some history with them. They've just arrived back from their mission. We can catch them tomorrow once they've rested."

"Good idea." Jaune mumbled with a mouth full of chicken. A cry of pain from across the room drew Jaune's attention away from his banquet. Cardin was pulling on Velvet's Faunus ears. Even after all this time he was nothing more than a bully. Even after the destruction of Beacon at the hands of Cinder. Velvet seemed too tired to even try to talk Cardin into letting go, her eyes were sunken and she was sluggish.

Jaune stood up and lowered his stance as he finished wiping his mouth. Ren raised a hand. "Wait Jau..." In an instant the blond huntsman had appeared next to Cardin. Jaune grabbed Cardin's ear and twisted mercilessly, a shriek of pain issuing from Cardin's mouth. Jaune started pulling him up by his ear who grabbed onto Jaune's arm to prevent his ear being ripped off.

"THAT HURTS! LET ME GO!" Cardin cried out, tears forming in his eyes. The fear on his face increased now that Jaune was holding him up, his feet dangling uselessly in the air. Cardin's aura flashing as it prevented the damage but not the pain.

"Treat others how you wish to be treated is one of the rules at Beacon isn't it?" Jaune growled, his right arm muscles bulging as he held Cardin aloft. He shook Cardin when his only reply was a whimper of pain. "ISN'T IT!"

"YES! IT IS! PLEASE! LET ME DOWN!" Cardin cried out, tears running down his face flushed red with pain.

Suddenly the other three members of team CRDL leapt up, charging with fists raised. Sky Lark swung a punch at Jaune's face, he leaned back as the fist sailed past and lashed out with his foot, the kick connecting with Sky's chest and sending him flying into Dove Bronzewing. As the two fell in an unceremonious heap, Dove's head thudded against the table, lolling sideways as he fell into unconsciousness.

Russel delivered a flurry of punches at Jaune who was still holding Cardin aloft. Each dodge by Jaune causing Cardin to cry out in pain as his body was flung around like a rag doll. Grabbing a spoon from the table next to him, Jaune dodged Russel's punches with comedic ease. Every few dodges Jaune would whip the spoon out and hit Russel squarely on the head causing him to cry out in pain and rub his skull furiously.

In a slight pause in the fighting, Russel looked up at Jaune who stood with Cardin in one hand, spoon in the other. Jaune flipped the spoon in the air, caught it and beckoned Russel with it to attack. Russel and Sky charged together but before they could strike a stern voice called out. "STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!"

Everyone froze knowing who the voice belonged to before even turning around, sure enough Glynda Goodwitch stood there with a furious look on her face. "Everyone stand down and..." Her voice trailed off as she realised Jaune was holding Cardin up by his ear. "Mr Arc, please put Mr Winchester down before you rip off his ear."

Jaune's face turned to look Cardin in the eyes, boring into him with the anger he radiated. The moment hung in the air, the tension could have been cut with a knife. He released Cardin and walked back to his meal as the bully fell to a heap on the floor, clutching his ear.

Releasing a deep breath, Glynda turned to team CRDL. "Please take your injured members to the infirmary immediately."

Dove and Sky held Russel between them while Cardin lead the team out at a frantic pace, clutching his ear the entire time.

"And you Mr Arc, what do you have to say for yourself?" A steely gaze pinning him from across the room.

Jaune looked up from his meal and shrugged. "It's a huntsman's job to protect humanity, even from itself."

A small smile crept across Glynda's face at the comment but was soon back to her stony gaze. "Nevertheless you will do your 'protecting' in the duel arena or on missions and that is all, understood?"

"If I only meet enemies there I'll be sure to." Jaune replied with more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Not wanting to push the argument further Glynda turned and started walking out. "Oh and make sure you repair your weapon, spoon master..."

Jaune looked at the spoon, seeing great dents in the metal and curled edges where the impacts had distorted it. Clearly beyond Jaune's ability to repair it to its original state.

Excited chatter swept the room as the door closed behind Glynda. Jaune's rumoured strength being proven in front of the masses by fighting off three members of team CRDL with a spoon, while holding Cardin aloft for the entire fight. Rumours had been going around that Jaune beat three huntsmen in a series of duels back to back but no-one had confirmed it. There was little doubt now that he could do it.

Ren glanced up at Jaune and noticed him stifling a chuckle. "Jaune... I don't think this is a laughing matter..."

Jaune leaned over conspiratorially. "Glynda was at the door for the entire fight, she was about to step in when I ran over. I gave him the lesson she wanted him to learn..."

* * *

The following day Ren and Jaune caught up with team CFVY in the courtyard as they walked to the cafeteria from their dorms. "Hey Jaune, hey Ren." Velvet called out brightly.

Ren waved with a smile. "Hey guys." Jaune nodded his greeting.

"Thanks for yesterday Jaune." Velvet held an arm behind her back making little circles with her foot, blushing profusely. "Y-You were really heroic."

"No problem Velvet and for what it's worth... I'm sorry." Jaune's face downturned.

Startled by his words, Velvet's ears pricked up. "Why are you sorry? You saved me!"

"I should have stood up to him a long time ago. It was my fear that let him keep bullying you and others."

"Jaune... You couldn't have beaten him back then, you can't blame yourself for that." Putting a hand on his upper arm reassuringly, she shivered at the feeling of his cable-like muscles.

"You don't have to be able to win, to do what is right." His gaze softening as he looked her in the eye.

The sudden intimacy startled Velvet as she withdrew and turned around trying to hide her crimson cheeks with long ears flat against her head.

Coming to Velvet's rescue, Coco offered her hand. "Thanks for sticking up for her slick, appreciate it."

Jaune accepted the proffered hand. "He had it coming for a long time. Actually if you have a minute I could use your help."

Coco's eyebrows arched questioningly. "Oooh really? Pin-up boy needs our help? Let's hear it."

Jaune briefed them on the plan thus far, still holding onto the specifics on what he would be doing that would draw so many Grimm and the end result.

"So you want us to help you fight an army of Grimm without letting us know why or what the end result will be or even if you'll be able to do it." Coco crossed her arms, clearly not happy with the thought.

Jaune looked into Coco's eyes, refusing to bend the truth. "Yes. I know it's not much to stake your life on but I'm willing to bet mine on it."

The normally stoic Yatsuhashi took a step forward and drew his mighty blade pointing it at Jaune with his arm outstretched. "Fight me... I'll see if your conviction is strong enough."

Eyeing Yatsuhashi and deciding he wasn't the type to joke around Jaune replied. "Very well, shall we-" His sentence cut short by a mighty overhead swing by Yatsuhashi. Nimbly dodging to the side, Jaune struck out and back handed a fist into Yatsuhashi's face causing him to stagger momentarily. The moment was all he needed to draw Crocea Mors.

The others dashed backwards to avoid getting caught in the fight. "Yatsuhashi! What are you doing?" Velvet called out with a confused look on his face.

Coco swiped an arm dismissively. "Don't bother, you know once he's set on something he'll see it through to the end."

Yatsuhashi dived at Jaune, an immense strike blocked by the blond warrior caused him to slide across the ground with little trails of rubble left behind by his passing. Jaune crouched down and shot forward towards his foe in a burst of speed, an overhead swing by Jaune blocked by the large sword. The attack was only a feint though as he punched using his shield arm into Yatsuhashi's unprotected stomach.

Only momentarily stunned, Yatsuhashi grabbed Jaune by the front of his clothes and headbutted him with a tremendous crack. Shortly afterwards Jaune was flung through the air and slammed into the ground. As he opened his eyes, Yatsuhashi's massive sword swung down aimed right between his eyes. Instinct kicking in, Jaune brought his shield up in a flash and supported it with his other arm. When the sword and shield collided, the force was so great the ground beneath him made a crater with an explosion of air pressure.

Jaune swung his legs around, tripping Yatsuhashi in an instant. Before Yatsuhashi could hit the ground, Jaune coiled his muscles and delivered a kick into his opponent, sending him flying across the courtyard into an archway which crumbled under the impact.

Jaune flipped onto his front and began sprinting across the courtyard, low to the ground. As he neared his opponent, he dropped onto all fours like an animal, erratically changing directions. Yatsuhashi stood up, chunks of ruined archway falling off him, he braced himself for an obvious change in tactics.

Jaune closed the distance impossibly fast, leaping at the last moment, a blow aimed for Yatsuhashi's throat. The blow was easily parried but he used the block to change his momentum, hitting the ground and instantly dashing forward at an angle across Yatsuhashi. The unexpected change scored a blow against his shins as he carried on his dash past Yatsuhashi, flipping over and using the ruined base of the archway to launch himself at the bigger man from yet another unexpected angle.

Yatsuhashi was initially surprised by Jaune's movements but as the fight progressed he realised it was just like fighting a Grimm, exactly like fighting a Grimm. However this Grimm was much faster and stronger than the usual mindless beings beyond the walls of Vale. Jaune's relentless ferocity was wearing him down, Jaune seemingly not affected by the length of the fight and the energy he was using.

With ragged breathing he knew he had to end this fight soon, Jaune's stamina seemingly endless. Bracing himself he carefully observed his opponent to predict his next strike. Jaune sprinted low then at the last moment jumped upwards, a sword thrust aimed for the bottom of Yatsuhashi's jaw. In a burst of speed, Yatsuhashi brought his sword to block the attack and kicked the flat of his sword, hitting Jaune and throwing him bodily into the air.

Unable to change his direction Jaune spun in mid-air and prepared to strike as he fell directly towards Yatsuhashi, his opponent readying his sword behind him for a brutal attack. A war cry on both their lips, the swords swung in blinding speed towards each other, deadly strikes if not for the aura they had. At the last second time seemed the freeze, Jaune hanging in the air with a snarl on his mouth, sword poised to impale Yatsuhashi's skull. The massive sword on a course for Jaune's throat with a great cry bellowing from his lungs.

Looking around Jaune realised time hadn't frozen he was held in mid-air and unable to move most of his body. Yatsuhashi with a similar expression of disbelief. The sound of heels walking toward them gained their attention, Jaune cursing inwardly as he saw who strode towards them.

"Jaune... I see you're not done destroying academy property." Glynda Goodwitch stood there with her arms crossed, riding crop glowing faintly and a thunderous expression on her face. "Yatsuhashi you should know better than to fight outside of the duel arena! Now are both of you finished or should I throw you to the arena from here?" Her gaze flicking between the two frozen combatants.

Yatsuhashi and Jaune and looked at each other and nodded, no doubt in their minds she could throw them to the arena on the other side of Beacon with her semblance.

"Very well, get out of my sight while I clean up this mess." With a flick of her riding crop Jaune fell on top of Yatsuhashi in a heap of tangled limbs. Getting to their feet and brushing themselves off, they watched as Glynda used her semblance to re-arrange all the broken areas of the courtyard until it was back to normal. As she turned to walk away, Glynda stopped and called over her shoulder. "Jaune, I still expect that spoon repaired..."

Jaune groaned inwardly as he knew that she was being serious.

Yatsuhashi approached Jaune while watching Glynda stalk off. "You fought well, with desperation. This means a lot to you. You can count on my support."

Velvet rushed over and held Jaune's forearm whilst blushing profusely. "I'll help you Jaune! It's the least I can do."

"I rarely see Velvet this worked up, count me in too." Coco grinned at Velvet who suddenly realised she was still holding Jaune's arm and retreated. "What about you Fox?" The silent, bronze skinned man with pure white eyes just nodded his acceptance. "He doesn't speak much but that's a yes."

"Thank you all for helping me and I promise when the mission is over, you'll know the full details and you'll see it was worth it." Jaune knew their help would be crucial for his plan, but the question remained. " _Was it enough?_ "

As team CFVY walked away, Nora passed them with a smile and a wave as she walked over to Jaune and Ren. "Hey Jaune! I saw you tear up the courtyard! Nice fight!" She punched the air several times enthusiastically. Nora turned to Ren and grabbed him by the front of his shirt pulling him close. "Hey Boop-Buddy!"

Jaune's mouth dropped as Nora gave Ren a startlingly hot kiss which Ren returned. Jaune turned away until he was certain they'd finished, which wasn't hard to tell with Nora's energetic kissing. "So... When did this become official? I take it you're, together-together now?"

Blushing as he faced Nora, Ren whispered in her ear. "I told you not to call me that..." Clearing his throat he turned to Jaune. "Well things weren't exactly... easy... with you and Pyrrha gone. After the invasion everything was a mess and the Grimm attacks increased so more students were sent out on defense missions. Only being two of us we were sometimes teamed up with other broken teams and sometimes just the two of us. After a particularly hard fight where we both nearly died fighting a pack of Ursa Majors, we were in an abandoned barn recovering and it just kind of... happened. We both realised life was too short and we could lose ours at any time."

Guilt twisted in Jaune's gut like a knife as he realised what he had put his team through by leaving them. His features creased as he fought back anger at his actions. "I'm sorry... both of you... It was stupid of me to leave. I told myself I was going so I could train to one day defeat Cinder but really I was just... running away..." Jaune clenched his fists as he looked the pair in the eyes. "I WILL kill Cinder... but I shouldn't have left you alone, I'm sorry."

Ren placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder reassuringly. "It's ok Jaune, we understand. At first we were a little angry but we knew you were doing what you thought was best, or at least what you felt you needed to do. We're just glad you're back."

"Thanks Ren and congratulations you two, it's about time you made it official."

A sharp snort drew their attention as Nora stifled a laugh. "Look who's talking! The only way Pyrrha could've been more obvious was if she kissed you!" She chuckled and slowly stopped as she saw Jaune's pained face. "I... She did? Ohh... BURNT PANCAKES! I'm sorry Jaune." A loud slap was heard as Nora hit her forehead with her palm.

Comprehension dawned on Ren's face at this latest information. "Ahh now it makes more sense. So you finally found out how she feels... I guess it happened on the... last day?" A slow nod was his only reply. "I'm sorry Jaune."

Jaune's gaze was drawn to the still un-repaired tower looming nearby, nothing more than a tombstone in his mind. "It's ok... Anyway I need to go get this spoon repaired, catch up with you later ok?" With that Jaune jogged off.

Ren and Nora watched Jaune jog off and looked at each other. "Still finding it hard to be here isn't he?"

He nodded his agreement at Nora's unusually perceptive comment. " _I couldn't even imagine being back here if I lost Nora... Every corridor and room holding bittersweet memories... Jaune..._ "


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Duel**

The end of the week approached quickly, time Jaune used to prepare for his duel with Qrow, looking forward to someone who could really challenge him and push him to his full strength. Truth be told, Jaune felt his chances of winning were slim at best but he needed to fight the best huntsmen to train so he could one day kill Cinder.

Rumours of the duel had spread and the arena was packed with spectators, every seat in every stand packed with students excitedly chattering about the upcoming match. Illicit betting was going on with the odds in Qrow's favour with no small amount of people betting on Jaune.

Even professors Oobleck and Port were involved as announcers for the upcoming fight. Qrow walked into the arena to a huge cheer and applause from the crowd. Qrow revelling in the attention waved and took a bow, show boating to the crowd eliciting further cheers from the excited students.

Professor Port's voice boomed out over the arena. "Our first contender has entered the ring, a teacher at Signal who qualified as a full huntsman from this very academy... Qrow Branwen!"

Jaune emerged from the entrance and slowly walked to the centre of the arena, a muted cheer rising up at his arrival. He cut an imposing figure with his Grimm mask armour and shredded clothes, still unwilling to part with them. Many of the crowd whispered uneasily at Jaune's appearance, the Grimm masks unnerving many in the room.

"Our final fighter has entered the arena. From zero to hero, the man whom the ladies know as 'Mr December' who's as cool as Weiss... Jaune Arc!"

"HEY!" Weiss' indignant face could be seen from across the stadium as her team broke down in laughter.

"Even Professor Port thinks he suits you Ice Queen!" Blake giggled.

"Not funny Blake! Who told him to say that anyway?" Weiss eyed her team and narrowed in on Ruby who couldn't stop fidgeting and refused to meet her icy glare. "Ruby..."

Ruby gulped as she raised her head guiltily. "Yang left her book of puns and Jaune said he missed hearing them so... yeah... sorry!"

"She has a book of... never mind! You'll show me later!" Weiss sat down with a huff as she crossed her arms.

Professor Oobleck's rapid voice came over the speakers. "Now to quickly go over the rules. This is mostly a standard match. The two combatants will face off in the arena, if either is knocked outside of the centre raised ring they will forfeit the match automatically. Usually a match will end if a fighter's aura is nearly depleted but both fighters have requested a change to the rules... The headmaster has approved of the change so the fight will continue until one fighter either submits or is rendered unconscious, regardless of injuries sustained. Hopefully neither fighter will lose their lives over this but we have a medical team on standby."

"Thank you professor Oobleck." Port's deep voice boomed out. "Outside the safety of Vale, the Grimm will not hesitate to kill a huntsman if their aura is depleted. Training to continue the fight in such dire circumstances is essential but usually only final year students will undertake this. Let's hope Jaune hasn't gotten in over his head!"

An uneasy murmur buzzed around the arena as the students imagined the bloodletting that might happen.

"Are the combatants ready?" Jaune drew his sword and raised his shield taking up his stance. Qrow pulled his sword forth and held it in a two handed grip in front of him, still in its sword form. "The fight will begin in three... two... one... FIGHT!"

Neither fighter moved a muscle, intently watching each other. The moment seemed the hang in the air. Finally Qrow spoke up. "What's the matter kid, lost your nerve?"

"No, I just always let the elderly go first old man..." A grin appearing on his face.

Jaune watched a flash of annoyance cross Qrow's face then the suave fighter shot forward, sword outstretched in stabbing position. Jaune's shield intercepted the blow and a near simultaneous strike was released from his sword, aimed for his opponents head. Qrow easily dodged the attack by back flipping, the sword sailing harmlessly a hairs breath above his chin.

Jaune followed up with a series of strikes which Qrow dodged with ease, a maddening smile readily apparent. Remembering how Pyrrha used to fight, Jaune swung out in an overhead strike, his opponent blocking with ease. Jaune whipped out a foot, hooking Qrow's leg and lifting it, at the same time Jaune slammed his shield forward into Qrow's chest knocking him over.

As Qrow rolled backwards with his short red cape billowing behind him, Jaune dashed forward low to the ground and slammed his sword into Qrow's unprotected back sending him hurtling across the arena. Rolling onto his feet and stabbing his sword into the ground to stall his momentum, Qrow stood up regarding the blond haired boy. "You've got skills kid, but it won't be enough."

As Jaune watched, Qrow's blade started to whirr, its segments separating and extending until finally the sword had transformed into a wicked looking scythe. The scythe sang through the air towards Jaune who barely held his ground after blocking with his shield.

The pair were locked in a frenzy of attacks, neither willing to give ground. Qrow's Scythe had far greater power than Jaune's sword, but the latter was fast and the shield to block reduced his counter attack time significantly. The crowd cheering as the two combatants were locked in a clash of steel with only minor attacks landing.

Finally Qrow managed to break the stalemate. The scythe spun in dizzying arcs, suddenly the concealed shotgun in the back of the scythe rang out, firing under Jaune's defence and catching him in the abdomen. Jaune fell back and struggled to maintain his footing as the force of the shot pushed him back.

Finally starting to feel into the fight, Jaune stooped low and sprinted at Qrow, his sword dragging behind him leaving a trail of sparks. As Jaune neared his opponent he flicked his sword forward, sending a trail of dust and small rocks at Qrow's face. As Qrow covered his face for an instant, Jaune immediately changed direction and came at him from an unexpected angle. As Jaune spun past Qrow, he lashed out with his sword and stabbing into the unprotected side just below the ribs.

Skidding to a halt, Jaune noticed both of their aura's were low, his much lower than the more experienced fighter.

Qrow spun his scythe and faced Jaune with a grin. "Nice move kiddo, you've lasted well but we're into the territory where only life and death experiences can prepare you to fight on."

"You'd be surprised how many of those I've had..." Jaune took up his stance, prepared to fight on.

Qrow grimaced and leapt at Jaune with blinding speed, his scythe arcing high above. Jaune brought his sword up to parry the attack. Too late Jaune realised it was a feint. Qrow lashed out with a kick sending Jaune back but the scythe attack was deliberately placed to put the blade behind Jaune. As Jaune fell back the scythe cut into his back from shoulder to waist, the scraps of aura taking the worst of the attack but still cutting deep.

Jaune thrust his sword upwards, knocking the blade away giving him a moment to gather himself. Blood slowly dripped down his back and the crowd gasped at the injury. Jaune stood up, winced at the pain and let it fuel him, focus him. " _Nothing compared to the pain I felt that night..._ " Jaune thought to himself as he raised his stance again.

Qrow wasn't prepared to let Jaune have the time to recover and launched another fusillade of attacks at the wounded huntsman in training. "Kid if you don't give up soon, I'm gonna have to really hurt you."

Still Jaune fought on, diving and sprinting between attacks, his agility vastly improved compared to before the breach. Slowly Qrow forced the upper hand, a score of minor wounds on Jaune and his shirt hanging ripped at his waist, Grimm armour no match for Qrow's expertly placed strikes. Jaune's chest heaved with great lungfuls of air as the pain and exertion took their toll, his body gleaming with sweat and blood. Still Qrow hadn't lost all of his aura but he was breathing heavily.

"Time to end this kiddo, last chance..." Qrow raised his scythe behind him menacingly.

Jaune wearily raised Crocea Mors and prepared himself for one final strike. The crowd deathly silent, very few of the students had seen a fight go so far as fighters normally end the fight before their aura is depleted.

Jaune ran with every ounce of energy he could muster, Qrow huffed at the stubbornness of his opponent. Qrow's scythe sang out a shotgun round which Jaune anticipated, blocking with his shield, in a heartbeat later both fighters had slashed with their weapons and froze.

Qrow had used the shotgun round to change the direction of his scythe swing so now it was at Jaune's neck, a dribble of blood running down from the barely stopped blow. Jaune's sword had slashed across Qrow but no blood was evident. Jaune sighed and spoke up. "I... I forfeit..."

Professor Port's deep voice boomed out over the speakers. "Qrow Branwen is victorious! An excellent bout by both fighters!"

Both fighters stood away from each other as the medical team rushed forward. "Good fight kid, you weren't lying about your near death experiences, you've got more scars than me. Guess I'm just better." Qrow's face was creased by a large grin.

Jaune smiled as he swayed slightly. "I can see where Ruby learned to fight so well. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it kid, I'm the second strongest huntsman after Ozpin. You did well."

As the medical team laid Jaune on a stretcher and started to leave the arena. Jaune pointed at Qrow's chest. "No... I'm sorry about your shirt..."

As Qrow looked down he saw a thin line of red across his chest, the tiniest dribble of blood staining his shirt. Watching the medical team carry Jaune off, a genuine smile filled his face.

* * *

The next few weeks passed with surprising speed. Jaune and Ren approached more teams but were unable to foster any further support, they had no real connection to the other teams who were busy with their own studies and missions. Team SSSN was in Vacuo following the breach, apparently Grimm attacks had increased in all kingdoms. Jaune hoped he had enough huntsmen to enact his plan without putting them in danger.

The three teams descended near the huntsman lookout station, the roaring jets of three Bulldogs kicking up a flurry of snow all around. Jumping from the transports the teams made their way to the log cabin, supplies enough to last them a few days.

When the teams were far enough away, the Bulldog's lifted off in a wash of heated air, heading back to Beacon. Leading the group, Jaune turned around to address the group assembled before him. "Thank you for coming everyone. I'm sorry for the secrecy but I promise this mission is one of the most important we'll ever undertake. I appreciate the trust you've placed in me." Nodding at the smiles from Ren and Nora he continued. "We'll hole up here for the night and begin the mission at daybreak tomorrow. If they aren't already here, more huntsmen may be joining us. I'll explain the plan in more detail when we're all together." The group trudged into the cabin, glad to be out of the cold biting wind. Each huntsman pondered what tomorrow would bring but resolute that they would do their best.

Later that night a group of four huntsmen turned up with the Quartz leading the group. "Sorry Jaune, these were all the huntsmen I could gather. I can vouch for them in combat however, they're good fighters."

Jaune looked across the new group of huntsmen, nodded a greeting and clasped Quartz's wrist mirrored by the other huntsman. "Thank you Quartz, I'm sure they will make all the difference in the upcoming fight."

"We are team Harlequin or HLQN for short. This is Honeydew, our team leader. He has far more experience than the rest of us so we elected him." Gesturing towards a short, well-built man with ginger hair and a beard. The massive axe on his back nearly as tall as he was. "This purple haired beauty is Lilac and to her right Nickle." Lilac waved a well-manicured hand with a smile and Nickel nodded, keeping her hands in her pockets looking deeply uninterested in the events going on. "So any more information Jaune?" Quartz ventured turning back to Jaune. Heads turned at the prospect of finally learning what was going on.

Noting everyone was present, Jaune spoke up. "We leave at sunrise tomorrow and we're heading for this ridge here." Jaune said, pointing at a map on the wall. "One side is impassable which gives us the advantage for defence. As team JNPR and RWBY aren't at full strength they'll combine and hold the south side in the middle ground here. They've been training together for the past month so they can work as a team extremely well."

Bounding to her feet, Ruby called out. "Team JuniorWeb is ready!" Looking at everyone's faces, Ruby glanced around as her voice bled off. "I... couldn't think of anything better for the letters JNRRWB... Like to see someone else do better..."

"Team CFVY will take the high ground on the East flank, this'll give Coco the best advantage for her mini gun while the rest of the team hold back the Grimm." Jaune smoothly continued.

"A wise choice." Yatsuhashi nodded.

"Team HLQN will take the West flank which is mostly level ground. Is this ok with you Honeydew?"

"It'll pose no problems for us as we're mostly melee fighters with the exception of Lilac who's a close range gunslinger." Honeydew noted. In response Lilac drew her dual pistols in a flash, spun them on her fingers and smartly holstered them in one swift movement.

"I'll be in the centre and unable to fight for a while. I'm not sure for how long but once I've recovered I'll re-join the centre team. When I do, the Grimm spawning will slow after a while so we'll be through the worst of it." Looking at the troubled faces around him, Jaune added. "I wish I could help fight for the entire mission but this will leave me extremely drained, so until I've recovered I'll be a liability."

Blake stood up, facing Jaune with a dark look on her face. "Exactly what will you be doing? You still haven't told us!"

"Blake!" Ruby hissed at the raven haired girl.

"What? We deserve to know if we're putting our lives on the line!" Blake retorted.

Everyone looked to Jaune for his reply. Steeling himself he looked Blake in the eyes. "I can't say. All I can say is that my life will be in danger and the chances of this working are extremely slim. I won't lie. What I'm trying to do has never been done before but the reward is so great I'm prepared to die attempting it. If I should fail, I want you all to run. The ground behind us is impassable if coming up from below but you can slide down there to escape the Grimm with ease. Bulldog's can be on site within ten minutes. There are cliffs five minutes North at a jog. That's the best place to evac if forced to retreat."

Looking at the determination in Jaune's eyes Blake sighed. "Fine, but this had better be worth it."

"If this doesn't work, I'll wish I was..." Jaune trailed off. "Sleep well everyone, we leave at first light."

Sleep was elusive for Jaune, the thought of what the next day would bring filling him with both hope and dread. Standing outside in the cold, snowflakes softly falling around him, Jaune stared at the broken moon, imagining it as his heart as his thoughts drifted. " _The pieces are all there, just not connected._ " Hearing the crunching of snow behind him Jaune didn't even turn around. "Can't sleep Ren?"

A smile crept across Ren's face at his team leaders senses but was soon back to a worried expression. "You look like a man about to walk to his death. What aren't you telling us Jaune?"

Jaune let out a long sigh. "I really wish I could tell you Ren, truly I do. If I did though, you'd try to stop me. This is too important."

Standing next to Jaune, Ren stared up at the broken moon. "Jaune... I know this means much to you and that even if I did stop you you'd just come back and do it alone. Just... just don't do something stupid, ok?"

"Thanks Ren, you've always been there for me. I'll try my best and we'll all walk away from it, safe and sound tomorrow."

"We're team JNPR, right to the very end. We'll always be there for each other."

The pair stood in companionable silence, staring at the moon whilst trying to assuage their doubts of tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Price of Love**

At sunrise the teams formed up outside the cabin in the cold, crisp air, breath steaming in front of them. "Is everyone ready?" Jaune called out to the assembled warriors. A nod or cheer from each confirmed their preparations were complete. "Ruby, I want you to be my second in command. While I'm busy I won't be able to make strategic decisions so I want you to keep a track of the situation. Rearrange our defence as required and in the event of my death, lead everyone to the evac point. Ok?"

Initially startled but seeing the trust Jaune was placing in her, Ruby puffed up her chest. "I'll keep everyone safe Jaune, including you!"

"Ok, let's head out!" Jaune ordered as he thrust a fist into the air.

It took two hours to reach the ridge where they would set up their defence. Other than a few Ursai that were dispatched with ease, the trip was uneventful. Declaring they'd reached the location, the teams surveyed the upcoming battle field, drinking in all the minor details of the land to give them the best chance of survival.

Taking off the large pack Jaune had on his back, he set up a waterproof tarpaulin on the snow, covered it with a thick blanket and put another blanket to one side. The teams looked at him in confusion at his unusual actions.

Ruby sidled up next to Jaune. "So... Jaune... Someone going to sleep or...?"

Jaune grinned. "Technically the reverse."

Confused at Jaune's reply but knowing she would get no further information out of him, Ruby re-joined her team after ensuring the other teams were set up and ready to go.

Jaune stood up and addressed the gathered huntsmen. "Is everyone ready to begin?" Looking from face to face of the assembled huntsmen. Pleased to note their resolute looks. "No matter what happens where I am, just keep the Grimm back at all costs."

He reverently placed Pyrrha's circlet on the blanket he'd lain, saying some soft words that none of the others could hear. Reaching into his backpack once more, Jaune pulled out something that made all the Beacon students gasp in shock. A newly forged set of Pyrrha's armour, weapons and a set of clothes.

Before anyone could question what was going on, Jaune held the circlet in his hands and roared out. "I'm beginning! Prepare yourselves!" Jaune began to glow, the light getting brighter and brighter seemingly ready to go supernova with the contained power being channelled. The glow transferred to the circlet and instantly Ruby called out "Grimm are spawning!"

All around the clearing Grimm were spawning in impossible numbers, a wall of black getting thicker and thicker by the moment. Grimm of every type were spawning, Beowolf, Ursa, Boarbatusk and many more. However, in the rear of the Grimm ranks a huge monstrosity rose up. A confusing mix of a turtle's body, three lion heads on bodies of snakes roaring and snapping at anything near them and a thrashing barbed tail. The lion heads snapped their attention to the glowing figure in the middle of the clearing and roared. The black wave of Grimm charged the hopelessly outnumbered huntsmen.

Jaune held the circlet tightly in his hands, focusing all of his thoughts on his experiences with Pyrrha. The happy times, the sad times and... the worst. He felt the storm of emotion churn through his body. The conflicting emotions ripping, tearing him apart while simultaneously soothing and calming.

" _Pyrrha_..." Meeting her for the first time in the locker room. Her beaming emerald eyes looking up at him when he was impaled to a tree by her spear through his jumper. " _Pyrrha_..." Her gentle touch as she unlocked his aura in the Emerald Forest. The look of shock when he admitted he cheated to get into Beacon. The multitude of times she helped him train on the roof. " _Pyrrha_..." Her look of sadness when she admitted no-one asked her to the dance. Her musical laughter when he turned up at the dance in a dress to cheer her up. "Pyrrha..." The confusion and anguish on her face during the Vytal Festival.

His body grew hot as he felt his power rise, so hot it felt like his skin was on fire. " _Pyrrha!_ " The look of disbelief on Pyrrha's face as Penny was ripped apart by wires Pyrrha had no idea about. Pyrrha's sadness as she chose to become the Fall maiden, possibly fundamentally changing who she was to protect everyone. " _Pyrrha!_ " Her face as she trapped Jaune in a rocket locker to protect him from Cinder. Pyrrha's look of shock and terror when she was shot by Cinder's arrow, reaching out to him...

A blinding light encompassed the entire ridge as Jaune focused all of his aura, his physical strength and his emotions into Pyrrha's circlet. Jaune threw his head back, screaming his anger at the heavens. "PYRRHHHAAAA!" His roar causing even the Grimm to falter in their tracks momentarily.

Meanwhile the other teams were barely holding back the tide of Grimm, slowly losing ground as sheer numbers threatened to overwhelm them. Coco using her mini gun to mow down Grimm in the hundreds from her vantage point, little thought to sparing ammunition with the numbers arrayed against them.

Yatsuhashi focusing on the more heavily armed targets, using his sheer strength and massive sword to cleave them apart. Velvet nimbly dodging around the smaller Grimm, using her impressive hand-to-hand combat skills. Fox a blur of arms as he slashed anything in his path with his arm blades, shredding any Grimm unfortunate enough to come close.

Ruby sniped Nevermores out of the sky between great swings of her scythe, occasionally disappearing in a flurry of rose petals as she raced across the battlefield to help someone in trouble. A dark blur was all that could be seen of Blake as she dashed around the battlefield, her Gambol Shroud cleaving Grimm left and right. Shadow clones distracting foes long enough for Blake to hit vital points between armour segments.

Great blooms of frost heralded Weiss using her glyphs to freeze Grimm in their tracks then shatter them into tiny fragments. Occasionally darting around using her speed glyphs to rapidly strike tough foes from a multitude of directions.

Team HLQN on the West side was struggling under the onslaught, their lines slowly being forced back. Honeydew wreaking havoc in the enemy lines but as team HLQN weren't working together as a team, Honeydew was separated from the others and surrounded by Grimm. The others unable to press forward enough to free him.

Ruby noticed this but the force of Grimm arrayed against her prevented her from assisting them. The Turtle-Lion monstrosity was slowly closing the distance to the beleaguered defenders, only a matter of time before it was close enough to force the South team to engage it.

The light drained Jaune's aura in an instant, his breathing became ragged immediately. The draining continued, Jaune felt his arms and legs grow heavy. Each passing second increasing the pain ripping through his body. Suddenly his forearm cracked like a broken branch, a wordless cry on his lips. As he stared at his arm as it grew... The hair on his arm became thicker and longer. The pain coursing through his body doubled, tripled. So intense he couldn't even cry out.

All over his body sick cracking noises could be heard as his body grew at an accelerated rate. His hair that was trimmed as it used to be before the invasion of Beacon now grew before his very eyes. Longer and longer it grew, past his shoulders, down to his chest and still it grew. Jaune's facial hair exploded outward, before long a great beard appeared trailing down to his chest. Jaune watched with sick fascination as his body grew, he could feel himself become taller, his shoulders more broad.

Still Jaune focused his rapidly diminishing strength and energy into the circlet, prepared to give his life to achieve his goal. Fully aware of the cost...

Finally the light started to condense, focusing into a single point, a familiar egg of light before him only much bigger this time. " _It's only a matter of time to protect the egg until it bursts._ " Jaune thought to himself, so close! Jaune tried to look around to see how the others were doing but his vision was greying out, the world shifting and shaking before him as his body tried to force him into unconsciousness to hide from the pain. Jaune refused to pass out, grimly determined to see this through to the very end.

The Turtle-Lion had finally reached the fighters in the south group, towering several meters above them. "How are we supposed to bring that thing down?" Weiss called to the rest.

In a flash of rose petals Ruby launched herself at the three lion heads using her semblance, her scythe swinging around to cut off one of the heads. At the last moment the head shot back into the shell and Ruby sailed past uselessly. Before Ruby had a chance to plan her next move, the head shot back out like a jack hammer straight into Ruby who was sent flying backwards. Tumbling across the ground as she landed, struggling to stand afterwards.

Weiss spun the chamber on Myrtenaster selecting a blue shell. Stabbing her sword into the ground, an icy path stretched out in front of her freezing one of the vast turtle legs rendering it immobile

Running up the frozen turtle leg, Blake somersaulted backwards near the lion heads. One of the heads shot towards her, teeth bared to rip into her flesh. At the last moment Blake used her semblance to create a clone, launching herself upwards over the lion head. The lion head bit through the clone in one sharp movement. Blake descended from above taking the lion head by surprise, cutting through the sinewy neck decapitating it neatly. The severed head dissolved into mist as Blake fell, the great Turtle-Lion Grimm reared up in pain and anger, breaking the frozen grip on its leg.

"One down, two to go but it looks like we've ticked it off!" Nora exclaimed as she let a volley of grenades off into the beast's chest, the thick armour easily absorbing the impact.

The middle lion head turned towards the group and spat a gout of pure black flame at them forcing them to retreat.

Ruby looked around with no plans forming in her head. Ren was barely holding back the smaller Grimm now the rest of the team was focused on the Turtle-Lion beast. Coco had run out of ammunition for her mini gun and was now stuck in melee combat. The sheer force of Grimm having pushed them back past the high ground. Team HLQN was barely visible with the swarm of Grimm around them. It was only a matter of time until their lines broke and Jaune with his weird light egg thing were very vulnerable.

Jaune swayed drunkenly as he clung to consciousness, barely able to hold on. Sword and shield drawn, ready to defend the glowing egg even if just for a moment. Finally the explosion of light and the slowly expanding ring of sparkles signalled the beginning of the end for their battle.

Turning around and dropping to his knees, Jaune willed the light to fade faster to see if it had worked as he was still blinded by the intensity of it. Slowly a figure of light came into clarity, shaped like a person but the details still impossible to discern. Jaune raised a hand to touch it but held himself back in case he upset the delicate process, every moment of waiting, torturous to him.

Suddenly the light faded and laying before him, wearing naught but a circlet upon her head, was Pyrrha. Jaune trembled at the sight before him, barely believing his eyes. Jaune's hand shook so violently with emotion he could barely grab the blanket to cover her. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically, her breath misting in front of her face. She was alive! She hadn't opened her eyes yet and doubts assailed his mind. " _Is she there in mind and body? Will she even recognise me?_ "

A cry of pain nearby tore his attention away from Pyrrha. Looking over his shoulder he saw Ruby slam into the ground, the huge Turtle-Lion monster towering above the helplessly outnumbered beacon students below. Jaune knew he could do nothing further for Pyrrha until she awoke but unwilling to try to rouse her least it disturb the delicate process.

Reaching into his backpack he pulled out a first aid kit and withdrew a syringe he had packed himself, holding it up to the light he saw the light reflect from a multitude of microscopic crystals in a dazzling rainbow of colours. Removing the cap and squirting a little to get rid of any air bubbles, Jaune stabbed it into his thigh and injected the concoction. Immediately his heart rate increased and he felt fresh strength fill his body, the pain slowly subsiding as the powerful drugs took hold. The mixture of crushed dust crystals, adrenaline and pain killers swiftly taking effect.

The effects would only be temporary so Jaune had to make the most of it. Standing up he surveyed the teams arrayed around him. Seeing little chance of holding their current positions, Jaune made a snap decision. "Everyone! Fall back and re-group, shorten our line of defence. The worst is over!"

The teams paused momentarily hearing his voice, overjoyed that his plan had apparently worked and he was ok. Then they saw him. Velvet cried out in shock and covered her mouth as she looked at the unrecognisable Jaune. His blond hair nearly down to his waist, a great long beard that covered most of his face, his clothes ripped from where his body had grown and forced the fabric apart, much taller than he was before, his jeans didn't even reach his ankles...

"Velvet look out!" Coco cried out as she dived towards the stunned Faunus, slamming a Beowolf back with her handbag now that her mini gun was out of ammunition. "Pay attention or you'll die! This isn't over yet!"

Velvet stood locked in horror at the sight of Jaune. "He's grown... he's... aged... Did he know that it would...?" A frown crossed her face and she finally understood why Jaune refused to discuss the details of this plan. He knew all along what would happen. "Oh Jaune..."

The teams slowly withdrew, making the arc of the defence shorter and allowing less room between the teams. Jaune decided that team HLQN needed help the most, nearly overrun by the horde of Grimm. Three members were close enough to see but Jaune couldn't see Honeydew. Was he dead? A flying Boarbatusk body in the distance proved otherwise as he still fought alone, surrounded by foes and deep behind their lines.

Jaune started jogging over to team HLQN, Crocea Mors in hand. As he ran he stumbled, not yet accustomed to his new height, struggling to fight the feeling of being top heavy. Slamming into the Grimm that had surrounded team HLQN, Jaune began cutting his way through to provide an escape route for the huntsman team. "Keep falling back until our line is re-established!"

"What about Honeydew!" Quartz called out, bleeding from a score of minor wounds.

Jaune's face was Grimm as he made his decision. "If we don't fall back our West flank will be overrun and the other teams put in danger. We must withdraw! He's still holding on out there, we just need to keep clearing Grimm now they've stopped spawning." Seeing no other choice, Quartz and the nearby members of his team dutifully fell back until the line of defence was solid again.

Still the Turtle-Lion was forcing back the South team, their attacks thwarted by its thick armour. The only vulnerable place being the lion heads which could snap a huntsman in half or roast them alive, neither a favourable prospect. Deciding it was time to call their trump card to finish it, Jaune called out across the battlefield pointing at the beast with his sword. "Velvet! Time to shine! Aim for its heads!"

Velvet's ears sprung up at the mention of her name and realised what Jaune meant. With a big smile on her face she pulled out her camera and prepared her semblance as she ran towards the beast. "Right!"

Velvet opened the back of her camera and a glowing blue mini gun appeared in her hands, taking aim she unleashed a torrent of bullets at the lion heads causing them to flail about in anger at the tiny stinging shards. The mini gun dissipated to be replaced with Blake's Gambol Shroud, Velvet charged at the legs of the Turtle-Lion throwing one end of the weapon up at the beast impaling its shoulder. Leaping with all of her might and using Gambol Shroud to propel her, Velvet shot into the air far above the beast.

Gambol Shroud disappeared to be replaced with an ethereal version of Yatsuhashi's mighty blade. As Velvet fell she swung the blade with all of her might on top of the heavily armoured shell. The shell cracked and the beast was forced to its belly with the turtle legs giving out under the immense attack. Quick as a flash, Velvets weapon was replaced with Crescent Rose. Turning the weapon away from the head of the beast, Velvet fired a shot propelling her forward, firing more to increase her speed as she closed with the lion heads.

In a flash of glowing blue rose petals, one of the heads fell to the ground eviscerated through the neck right behind the ears. The Turtle-Lion roared in pain as it regained its footing, thrashing in rage and pain. It's wickedly spiked tail shot around, tearing up trees and Grimm like matchsticks. In an instant Velvet changed Crescent Rose for Crocea Mors and brought up her softly glowing blue shield just in time to intercept the attack.

The attack was far more powerful than Velvet expected and was thrown bodily back through several trees landing in a heap near her team. Dashing forward through the ranks of Grimm, Yatsuhashi slew several Grimm with each slash of his great blade. "Velvet!"

Picking her up and throwing her unconscious body over his shoulder, Yatsuhashi turned to return Velvet to safety. Just as he coiled the muscles in his legs for a great leap, an Ursa swiped at him with razor claws. Twisting his body at the last moment, Yatsuhashi moved Velvet out of the way of the strike and his shoulder armour took the brunt of the attack, now hanging in broken shards. Yatsuhashi lashed out with his sword decapitating the Ursa in a single swing, ignoring the pain and blood running down his arm.

Fox ran forward in a flurry of his sword arms clearing a path for Yatsuhashi to follow. Yatsuhashi placed the unconscious Velvet next to the sleeping Pyrrha and ran back into the fray, unable to spare more than a moment to ensure she was ok.

Jaune felt despair after coming so far to only fail now. Somehow they just had to keep holding on, wearing down the ranks of the Grimm. Jaune noticed a Nevermore circling above the ridge. "Ruby! Anti-air!" Ruby noticed the threat and begun to move back to give her time to aim away from the melee.

Suddenly the Nevermore unleashed a torrent of razor sharp feathers at the unconscious girls in the centre of the ridge. "Ruby! Spin shield now!" In an instant Ruby closed the distance with the girls using her semblance. Standing above the sleeping girls she spun Crescent Rose like a helicopter blade, causing a great swirl of snow to flurry around her.

The Nevermore feathers thundered into Ruby's defence and all around her. Jaune couldn't see anything through the storm of snow. The world seemed to slow as he waited for the snow to clear to make sure everyone was alright. The thought of losing Pyrrha again without even speaking to her, too much for Jaune to bear. His knees buckled as he struggled to stay standing, the injection from earlier starting to wear off and his exhaustion returning with vengeance.

An age later, the snow finally cleared to see Ruby still stood above the girls looking defiantly into the air, taking aim with Crescent Rose and firing a staccato of rounds into the Nevermore. The Nevermore took several shots to its wing and dropped out of the sky, the ruined wing flapping uselessly at its side.

Jaune scrambled over to Ruby, desperate to see that Pyrrha was still alive. Reaching her he found she was safe and sound, not a single feather had penetrated Ruby's defence. "Thank you Ruby... Thank you so much..."

Turning to face him, Ruby smiled with a look of pure exhaustion. "No problem Jaune... I'll always... defend my friends..." At that moment Ruby swayed drunkenly and thrust the pommel of Crescent Rose into the ground to prevent her falling over, her knees trembling with the effort of standing upright.

Things were looking grim. Several defenders were completely out of aura and sporting injuries. There was no sign of Honeydew and no indication of fighting where he was. Although the Grimm had stopped spawning their sheer numbers were pushing the huntsmen to their limits. The battle lines were getting worryingly close to the unconscious Pyrrha and Velvet.

Suddenly a hail of gunfire ripped the Grimm ranks apart. Looking up a lone Bulldog transport flew overhead, strafing the Grimm lines with its dual cannons. Before Jaune could wonder what it was doing here, a flash of gold shot out of the transports door and landed upon the shell of the Turtle-Lion in a shock wave of air pressure as a mighty blow sent it to the ground again.

Standing on top of the downed beast, a figure with long golden hair flowing in the wind waved to the confused defenders with a robotic arm. "Hey guys, looks like you could use a... hand." A pained grin on her face as Yang looked at the weary defenders.

All of team RWBY and team JNPR let out a comical. "YANG!?"

The Turtle-Lion roared with its last remaining head as it ponderously rose. The golden haired warrior struggled to maintain her balance. "Whoa! Time to scram!" Yang ran over the turtle shell towards the defenders, jumping and turning in mid-air to face the beast. Two shots from her Ember Celica hitting the beast in the face and boosting her back behind friendly lines.

"YAAAAANG!" A blizzard of rose petals the only sign of Ruby's passing as she ran into her sister so hard she nearly fell over. Her chatter so excited it came out in a blurt. "I missed you so much! I'm so happy to see you! Your arm looks so cool! Jaune's an old man now and Pyrrha is alive and we've been fighting for our lives!"

"Uhh... I missed you too Rubes! I got back to Beacon and heard about your plan and set straight off, sorry I'm late."

A strained voice called out. "Umm guys... little help here?"

Yang looked over to see Ren holding back an Ursa with his foot, a Beowolf in a headlock and shooting another Beowolf in the face.

The Bulldog transport roared overhead again, strafing the Grimm from above with its high calibre rounds. Ripping Grimm apart with ease leaving long, black lines of mist behind.

Raising his sword into the air, Jaune roared out in his newly deepened voice. "Reinforcements have arrived! Push the Grimm back and finish them! This is the home stretch!"

Everyone roared with newly found strength and re-doubled their efforts. "Nora and Ren, support the West flank! Yang and I will support the south!" Nora launched herself into the air using Magnhild and came down with a thunderous explosion near team HLQN, sending Grimm bodies flying. Ren extricated himself from the Grimm he was wrestling and began to weave his way to Nora.

The Bulldog transport turned for a third strafing run but two Nevermores dived from the clouds, forcing the pilot into a deadly dogfight with the two creatures who had the advantage.

Yang sprinted into the thickest ranks of Grimm, sending them hurtling in her usual chaotic fighting style. Not being exhausted like the rest of the defenders, she tore through the Grimm like a scythe through wheat.

The sounds of battle intensified around Jaune as everyone put every scrap of energy into their final push. The Turtle-Lion was still a major threat though as it roared black flames at the defenders, forcing them to dash in several directions to avoid the onslaught. The beast so close Jaune could feel the heat of the flames from his protective vigil over the sleeping girls.

Seemingly understanding that Jaune was the leader and the objective they were defending was behind him, the Lion head vomited a gout of black flame at Jaune. Unable to move from protecting Pyrrha and Velvet Jaune stood his ground and raised his shield, black flames exploding outward all around him. A narrow cone of safety behind the engulfed defender.

The flames did not stop though, a constant stream of fire slowly turning Jaune's shield autumn orange. Jaune couldn't change position and could only hope one of the others distracted the beast. Jaune heard a rustling behind him and risking a glance over his shoulder saw Pyrrha stir. Her emerald eyes fluttering open, a soft moan issuing from her lips. Looking at him in confusion, confronted with the scene she had awoken to.

Pyrrha groggily looked around, her entire body felt so drained she could barely move. Intense heat washed over her. Looking skyward she saw a curtain of black fire flaring all around her. Looking down at her feet she saw someone standing over her, shield in hand blocking the wave of fire. " _That shield... Jaune!_ "

Suddenly Pyrrha's vision cleared but the sight before her seemed unbelievable. A tall blond man with a massive amount of hair, clothes that barely fit him over his immense frame, garbed in numerous Grimm masks. Who was this man who had Jaune's shield? She opened her mouth to shout an accusation but stopped short when she noticed tears flowing freely down the man's face. "I've missed you so much Pyrrha. I'll never let you go again. I've loved you... ever since the dance."

Suddenly the world froze in time for Pyrrha as it dawned on her. "Jaune... Is that truly you?" She noticed the shield was glowing bright orange, steam issuing from this side of the shield. The smell of burning meat filling the air. "JAUNE!"

Jaune gritted his teeth as he tried to ignore the burning pain. "I'll protect you Pyrrha... no matter the cost! I won't fail you again!"

"JAUNE! Move! Save yourself... please!" Tears flowed down her face, unable to move her body more than a slight bend at the waist.

Jaune's head snapped upward as a thought came to mind. "WEISS! I need a launch! Straight at that Lion head!"

Weiss' froze as she heard the command. "You must be nuts! You'll die you dolt!"

"JUST DO IT!"

A glyph appeared at Jaune's feet, slowly building in power. Jaune lowered his stance, preparing for the explosive launch all the while ignoring the screaming pain from his shield arm. Suddenly he was flung through the air, shield outstretched before him with flames spilling outward all around him.

As Jaune closed the distance, he used the massive body of the beast just visible around his shield to judge the distance. Deciding he was close enough to enact his "plan", Jaune pressed the button to fold up his cherry red shield and felt the unbearable pain of the flames wash over him as he sailed straight into the mouth of the lion head, completely unprotected from the gout of flames.

As soon as he felt the impact Jaune hit the button to re-open his shield, the shield opened in an instant at the back of the lion's throat. The lion roared in anger with its mouth jammed open, flames billowing sideways being deflected by the shield. Jaune weakly raised his sword and thrust it into the roof of the cavernous mouth with every scrap of strength he could muster.

The lion head thrashed sideways throwing Jaune clear, landing in a pile several meters away, burnt clothes and hair smoking in the snow. Jaune weakly stood up, nearly falling several times, watching the creature in its death throes. Once the creature had finally stopped moving and started dissipating, he turned to Pyrrha and started limping towards her.

Pyrrha couldn't believe her eyes. The sheer insanity of what Jaune had just done to save her, he must be severely injured after that. She felt her spirits rise as Jaune stood up watching the creature die, thankful he was still alive. Then Jaune turned around and started limping towards her... She felt the pit of her stomach drop and struggled against rising bile as she saw him stumbling towards her. One arm was blackened with burnt flesh, his entire body covered in burns and singed. His clothes little more than tatters barely staying on him.

The worst was the sheer amount of blood running down his stomach and legs. A massive tooth impaled Jaune right through his abdomen... " _He must have been bitten when he landed in the lion's mouth and the force of the trashing ripped the tooth out still embedded in Jaune..._ " Still he stumbled towards her. Finally he fell to his knees, looking at Pyrrha though weeping eyes. A smile of pure relief on his face upon seeing her safe.

Jaune collapsed face first into the snow and lay unmoving, the snow around him slowly turning scarlet... Pyrrha felt her world turn upside down as she weakly raised her arm, trying to reach him even though he was so far away. "Jaune! Jaune! NO! JAUNE!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Shards of a Broken Heart**

Jaune had hazy memories of fleeting consciousness on the return trip to Beacon. Cold snow seeping into his back as he lay on his back. Weiss standing nearby, barking into a scroll. The only sound he could hear was his own heartbeat, a slow rhythmic beat that was deafening. Pyrrha's beautiful face twisted in sadness, tears rolling down her cheeks as she yelled something at him, her shoulders heaving with great sobs.

The roar of engines and the whoosh of air from the open doors of the Bulldog transport, feeling hard, cold metal against his back. Pyrrha's face with blood smudged across her cheek. "Oh god I can't staunch the blood, he's lost so much! Hang on Jaune! Stay with me!"

Glynda standing over him, her face ashen with shock. "I came as soon as I could! I've never tried to use my semblance like this but I'll try to keep the blood from leaving his body! We need more transfusion bags! Ren can't give much more blood or he'll pass out!"

Groggily looking down he saw Ren sat near the middle of the bed covered in bruises, small cuts and pale as the broken moon as his blood pumped into Jaune's arm. "I'll... manage... worry about... him..." Nora held Ren's shoulders as he swayed slightly in his seat, struggling to catch his breath as she looked on in concern.

To his left Pyrrha was being held back by Ruby in a great hug as tears rolled down her puffy red eyes. "Hold on Jaune! D-Don't give up! I didn't train a quitter so you b-better not start now!" Jaune felt the room spin as darkness closed over his vision, blissful nothingness overcoming him.

Jaune awoke, his eyes scanning the room blearily as he fought to stay conscious. Looking down he saw Pyrrha's perfect face on his lap, gently breathing as she slept. The redness around her eyes the only thing out of place. " _She's safe! She's... alive!_ " Seeing her hand on the bed he slipped his hand over hers and held it, the feeling of warmth and joy robbing him of what little energy he had. He felt his eyes closing of their own accord as he managed a hoarse whisper. "I'll... protect you... always... Never... let you... cry..."

Pyrrha's eyes fluttered open unsure of what she had heard in her fitful sleep. She went to move and felt her hand resisted by something. Looking down at her hand she saw Jaune's clasped over hers tightly, as if he were to let go, he'd lose her forever. "Jaune...?" Her eyes opening in questioning disbelief. "Jaune!"

A weak smile appeared on his face. "If this is... a dream... Don't wake me..." His eyes slowly opened as he forced himself to stay conscious.

The shock on Pyrrha's face was soon replaced by tears of joy as her breath started to hitch. "Oh Jaune... Jaune! I'm so glad you're alive! I thought you'd never wake... You were injured so badly... There was so much blood..." A slightly concerning look came over her face as she remembered the gruesome injury.

Jaune fought against waves of exhaustion, his eye lids drooping of their own accord. "Pyrrha... I want... you... to know... to know I..."

She willed him to finish his sentence, her heart fluttering but his head dropped as he fell back into his deep slumber. Pyrrha chuckled to herself at the timing and laid her head down on Jaune's chest, feeling the rise and fall of his slow breathing, listening to his beating heart. A heart she knew, belonged to her and her alone.

Team RWBY came to check on Jaune and Pyrrha. They were surprised to find both deep asleep with contented faces, their hands entwined. As they turned to quietly leave, Ruby paused for a moment deep in thought. She pulled out her scroll and took a picture, knowing Pyrrha would love it when she woke up.

When Jaune awoke he found himself alone in the hospital room, his dry throat urging him to find water. Looking to his side he saw a plastic cup of water on a small table, reaching over to pick it up he knocked over a mirror that had been turned away from him. "Stupid tubes..." As Jaune went to pull the multitude of cables and tubes out of his arm he froze when he noticed his reflection.

He had a rough idea he would age as many years as the person or animal he was resurrecting but seeing the results was a shock. Seventeen years of hair growth overnight, his beard still caked in blood from the fight beyond the walls of Vale to bring back Pyrrha. His arms were covered in light blond hair, his hands bigger than he remembered. Although he didn't look ancient, he did look old in comparison. Doing some quick maths in his head, Jaune worked out he now had a physical age of approximately thirty six... give or take a few deer years... A huge shock when a few days ago he was roughly twenty and a month before that, eighteen.

Turmoil roiled through Jaune's mind. " _How could she ever love me now? I'm old enough to be her father for crying out loud! I could be walking her down the aisle rather than waiting for her at the end!_ " Jaune struggled to hold back tears as the crescendo of thoughts pounded against his skull. _"Do I want to grow old and die before her, leaving her a widow, long before what was natural?"_

As emotions threatened to overwhelm him, he remembered Pyrrha's beatific face and the time they spent together. He spent all those months fighting for his life so he could become stronger so he could avenge Pyrrha, something he still hadn't done yet. So long as Cinder was still alive, Pyrrha wouldn't be safe. Steeling himself, Jaune made his mind up and focused his resolve.

* * *

When Pyrrha returned from her shower she was shocked to see Jaune's bed empty and his weapons missing. If it was just Jaune missing she wouldn't have thought anything of it, but seeing his weapons missing... Just as she turned to run out the door, she noticed a tuft of blond hair in the bedside bin. Nervously walking over to it she saw a great deal of long hair, caked in blood and brutally hacked away. "He must have cut it off himself with his sword." She murmured to herself, softly toying with one of the long locks of hair.

Pyrrha shot up from her crouched position, ramrod straight as a possibility thundered through her mind. " _He hasn't... He wouldn't... He can't leave me now!_ " Fighting back tears she ran from the room, sprinting to the reception whilst ignoring the angry shouts from doctors and the looks on patient's faces. "Jaune! Have you seen him leave?"

The receptionist looked up in shock at the sudden arrival and harsh voice. "P-Pardon who?"

"Jaune! Jaune Arc! He had blond hair and was in room ninety-three!" She couldn't keep the panic and frustration from her voice as she thought of Jaune walking off alone and never returning.

A frown crossed her face. "Oh yes him, we tried to stop him walking out about 10 minutes ago. He still hasn't fully healed but he just pushed anyone out of his way as he left."

"Thank you!" Without a second of hesitation Pyrrha sprinted from the hospital and looked around frantically. Looking beyond all the people milling around. The Vale hospital had a small forest around it with only two roads leading in and out, Pyrrha decided to check the local bus terminal to see if he was trying to get to Beacon or elsewhere...

Just as she started to run she heard a woman talking to a friend nearby. "Did you see that hunk of a man back there? He was exercising on the edge of the woods in nothing but pyjama bottoms! Maybe he's homeless with a hack job haircut like that?"

As the startling revelation hit Pyrrha, she ran along the forest in the opposite direction to the girls she had heard. " _He hasn't run off! Thank Oum!_ " It didn't take long to find Jaune, hanging from a tree upside down doing slow, methodical sit-ups. As she approached him she saw the scores of scars across his body, some large and long, and one huge circular wound that still hadn't healed fully yet into scar tissue. Every inch of his body rippled with powerful muscles, standing proud in the dappled light from the trees.

Pyrrha had heard from the others the hell Jaune had put himself through for her, tears running down her face as she imagined the pain and suffering he must have felt as Ren retold the story. Fighting for his life beyond the walls of Vale, eight months of life and death training to become stronger so he could avenge her. Saving the deer. Saving the huntsman called Quartz and fighting off a horde of Grimm single-handedly. Fighting students and even Qrow back at Beacon to train and enlist help for his plan to resurrect her, not telling anyone of his plan least they try to stop him. Feeling his life stripped from him as he aged to bring her back from the void. Then the final climactic battle she had partially witnessed and the horrific wounds he suffered to protect her.

Even now she could see the burn wounds not yet fully healed, his left arm a mass of blackened skin. What had happened to the lovable, happy-go-lucky goof she remembered? To her that was less than a week ago but actually almost a year had passed, having no recollection while... gone...

She nervously approached Jaune who was still maintaining a steady speed of sit-ups, a look of determination in his eyes but made no obvious sign he acknowledged her arrival. "H-Hey Jaune. Feeling better?"

"Yes." His reply short and gruff not slowing in his exercise.

Slightly taken aback, Pyrrha wondered what she might have done to upset him. " _Holding his hand while he slept? Impossible, he held mine last night and he wouldn't be offended by such an action. Then again, how much has he changed in the last year...? Does he hold me responsible for his fate beyond the walls as some sort of duty to avenge me?_ " The thought turned her chest to ice as she thought of Jaune hating her, being the reason he had given up part of his life and suffered so much pain when he never really wanted to. If anyone would do anything for their friends and family putting them first, Jaune would be top of the list.

After an awkward silence Pyrrha finally spoke up. "You... you should be resting Jaune. You don't want your wounds to re-open. Rest is as importan-"

"I'm fine!" Jaune increased the speed of his exercise as his temper rose after snarling the comment.

Taking a step back, Pyrrha felt her eyes sting at the hurtful tone in his voice. " _He really does hate me..._ " For a moment she struggled, her hands shaking as she fought back tears. "I'm... I'm so sorry Jaune!" With a cascade of bright red hair, Pyrrha turned and ran, the sparkling of tears hanging in the air.

Jaune bit his lip to stop himself from calling out to her, those sad emerald eyes filling him with rage at his actions but knowing he had to do it. She had to be happy, to live her entire life with someone worthy, she had to love... someone else... Jaune stopped in his exercise letting his hands hang below him as he watched the beautiful scarlet haired girl run off into the distance, hands to her face wiping away tears. "DAMN!" Jaune punched the tree trunk next to himself with all of his might in a lightning fast movement, relishing in the pain, some small measure of penance for his actions as he felt blood drip from his lip where he had bitten himself. His aura still not yet recovered from healing internal injuries and the forced growth.

* * *

Later that night Jaune returned to Beacon Academy in a clean set of clothes he had bought to replace his old, far too small, ripped and burnt clothing. Walking through the main city of Vale in just a pair of pyjama bottoms and a sheathed sword garnered him more than a few odd looks, but his build and numerous scars dissuaded anyone from interfering with him.

As he walked into the team JNPR dorm room after steeling himself with a deep breath, he was grateful to find Pyrrha asleep, he didn't want to cause her any more pain and drama. Ren was asleep in his bed, the covers slightly rising in time with his breath. Nora was sprawled half on and half off the bed in a most... unfeminine pose, typical of Nora. Jaune one day joking suggested getting bars for the side of her bed like a cradle to keep her from falling out, much to the amusement of Ren and Pyrrha. His suggestion was hastily withdrawn once Nora drew Magnhild with a thunderous frown on her face.

As he walked over to his bed to gather some belongings, he noticed the details of Pyrrha's face in the moonlight. Her eyes were red and puffy, her pillow soaked with tears. He quietly knelt down next to her and brushed some of her hair away from her face, careful not to wake the sleeping redhead. He gently rested his hand on her cheek, feeling her warmth and cursing himself for putting her through this.

"You know, if you were honest with her, things would be a lot simpler." The whispered voice surprised Jaune and only sheer force of will stopped his hand from moving on Pyrrha's cheek. As he turned he saw Ren standing a short way across the room. " _Damn ninja..._ "

He slowly withdrew his hand and tried to ignore the heat disappearing from his palm as he turned away. "My reasons are my own. You know I would never hurt her without good reason." Jaune whispered back, silently walking across the room to his bed.

"Let me guess, you think you're too old to be with her now so you're intentionally hurting her so she won't love you anymore." As Jaune turned away, Ren chuckled. "Remember it was always me you came to for advice about girls. Let Pyrrha make up her own mind. She will love you all the same, your act today hasn't changed how she feels towards you. If you could've seen her earlier... I've never seen her so upset before."

With barely a sound, Jaune put his armour on and packed a few things into a backpack. Apparently his armour was scaring the doctors and nurses at the hospital and they requested that Ren take the numerous Grimm masks back to Beacon. "I know..." Walking over to Pyrrha's bed where she dreamed fitfully, Jaune reached into his pocket and gently placed Pyrrha's scroll on the bed side cabinet. It was covered in scratches, burn marks and even a little blood he couldn't scrub off. He paused for a moment looking at Pyrrha and headed for the door.

Ren leaned against the wall and held out a hand. "I thought you might do something like that so here's a new scroll, fully charged and ready to go. We'll always be just a call away."

Jaune accepted the scroll pocketing it and placed a hand on Ren's shoulder as he passed. "Thanks Ren... and thanks for giving me your blood. You didn't look so good yourself."

Ren kept facing the room as he spoke in a hushed tone. "Well I let Yang hit me to reduce my aura low enough for them to get the needle in... my jaw still hurts. Never figured out why my aura focuses on defense rather than healing..." Ren's aura had the unique ability to prevent damage but not to heal it unless his aura was full. This helped immensely in long fights as his aura would regenerate during the fight giving him a larger total amount of aura, but if he ever lost his aura completely it took much longer to heal wounds. "I think this is a mistake Jaune but I let others make their own choices, you should do the same."

"I'll be back in about a week Ren to say my goodbyes. Once I'm used to my new body I'll be off beyond Vale again." Jaune sighed and straightened his back as he prepared himself. "I... I resigned as leader of team JNPR today and in one week my application to leave Beacon will be complete once I sign a form."

Hit with this new information Ren lost his composure and twisted around in a flash. "What! Why?" His voice rising slightly.

Jaune stopped in the hallway and glanced over his shoulder. "Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly... I can't leave you guys on your own again, it's not fair and puts you at risk being a man down. You spent eight months with half a team... I'm no longer qualified to be your team leader... if I ever was..." Jaune turned his gaze back to the moonlit hallway and started walking. "Thanks for everything Ren."

Ren couldn't find the words to reply. Although he knew Jaune was going through a lot after Pyrrha's death he still felt at least a little angry that he had left without the rest of his team. He never expected Jaune to leave for over eight months! The blond huntsman wasn't the only person who went through hell during that time...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Truthwater**

The following day Jaune caught a transport back to the huntsman lookout station to thank Quartz and his team for their help saving Pyrrha. His minimal time with the rest of his ex-team meaning he hadn't been filled in on the details of the fight after he had passed out. After the roaring jets of the transport faded into the distance, Jaune trudged his way to the cabin.

As Jaune approached the cabin, the door opened and Quartz stood there with a grim look in his eyes. "Hey Jaune, come on in."

"Hey Quartz, sorry I didn't get here sooner."

"Sooner?! After that injury you should still be in hospital!" Quartz noticed the look on Jaune's face. "You skipped out on the hospital then eh? You're a tough nut to crack."

Taking up a comfy armchair next to the fire, Jaune warmed his hands while facing Quartz. "Again, thanks for your help and the huntsmen you brought along. We couldn't have done it without you all. What happened after I passed out?"

A dark look crossed Quartz's face. "After you beat that Turtle-Lion monster, the Grimm became easier like it was emanantin' some... kind of effect over the others. They became slower, less ferocious which gave us the chance to finally push them back."

Jaune's features creased as he took in this new information. "A Grimm that can enhance its allies... a worrisome thought."

"Aye but your antics saved the day. We cleared the Grimm out within a few minutes after that, that blonde girl sure arrived just in time. Grimm went flyin' like skittles!"

"Yeah, she does that." Jaune grinned.

"Once the Grimm were finally routed, that silver haired girl called for a transport while your friends tried to stabilise you. Still a miracle you made it out after that, there was so much blood. Once the transports arrived we loaded you into the first one going back to Vale with some of your friends. The second transport took... Honeydew... took him back to his village... The rest of us walked back to the station and waited for more transports."

"Wait why did Honeydew go back alone? I thought he was with... the others." Suddenly the realisation hit Jaune like an Ursa swipe. "He didn't... No... He couldn't have."

"It's not your fault lad. We all knew... what we were signing up for." Tears brimmed in Quartz's eyes as he struggled to remain calm. "Honeydew was on my team when we were at Beacon all those years ago, he never changed. Was always diggin' him out of Grimm." Quartz let a bark of laughter escape his lips as he reminisced.

"I'm so sorry Quartz. I never meant to sacrifice one life for another... I'm so sorry." Jaune's head hung in shame at the thought of what his plan had cost.

"You were prepared to sacrifice your own, that's why we agreed. We knew it was worth fighting for if a young lad like yourself was ready to die for it. Honestly, seein' what you did and how you fought for her... Honeydew would be happy knowing he died for such a cause. Knowing he helped you two lovers, be united again."

Jaune turned and looked out the window, trying to hide his pained face.

As Quartz realised what had happened, a flash of anger crossed his face. "Oh you didn't! You silly bastard! I've never seen a woman care for someone that much and you earned it but you... Silly bastard..."

Jaune balled his fists up and snapped his head around. "I saved her so she could live her life! Not waste it on an old man!"

Quartz threw his head back in anger. "Urgh kids these days. You may look like an 'old' man but you definitely act like a kid. You love her too much for both of your own goods."

Jaune felt his anger subside at the last comment, he did love her, wholly, with every fibre of his being.

Quartz reached into his pocket and held something out to Jaune. "I'm sorry Jaune."

Jaune felt something drop into his hand and stiffened as he saw the gold necklace he had given the deer when it was recovering. "But... what happened?"

"Not a clue to be honest. We left on the mission and she was fine and fed, when we got back she was." Quartz struggled for the words. "She was... laying down but not... alive... and I don't mean just dead! She was... turned into some kinda black crystal... The same shape and size, every feature was there but... crystalized... When I touched her she just... crumbled... I barely touched her!" Quartz held his hands in front of him as he remembered the moment. "I buried the remains near the woods and put up a marker in case you ever want to visit."

Jaune's face turned white as a sickening thought came to his mind, the words spilling out without realising. "What... what if my semblance... can only be used on one creature at a time? If the effect isn't... permanent then if I die, what would... Pyrrha." The thought of her turning to ash again unbearable to Jaune. "D-Don't tell anyone about the effect of my semblance. I'll have to tell her at some point but I want our c-current... situation to blow over first." Jaune's hand started to shake as he imagined Pyrrha going through what the deer had.

Quartz looked at Jaune and saw something he hadn't seen in him since they'd met... fear. He was scared of causing her to die again. "Well its simple then isn't it?" Quartz slapped Jaune on the back as hard as he could, startling the blond huntsman out of his reverie. "Just don't die! You've had plenty of experience so you've no excuses for getting it wrong now! Come on kid, let's have a drink. I think we could both use it... Ever had whiskey before?" Quartz queried as he fiddled with something on the mantelpiece. Producing a bottle of whiskey, he poured up a tumbler of the golden liquid.

"No never... urgh! Smells a bit... strong." Jaune's nose wrinkled as he smelt it.

"Well just remember to sip-" Before Quartz could finish his sentence, Jaune had downed the glass. "-it slowly... Ok, aiming for rat arsed tonight then!" Quartz poured another measure for Jaune with a big grin.

A while later both huntsmen were roaring with laughter as they exchanged old stories and jokes. "-and 'm hangin' out the locker ash it shailed through the sky!" Jaune exclaimed making exaggerated actions with his hands, Quartz laughing so hard most of his drink ended up on his clothes. "I wash shooo... shoooo... sho scared! But itsh for her! I'd do anyfing for her... ANYFING!" Jaune downed another measure of the strong whiskey, several empty bottles rolling around the floor.

Quartz sat upright and leaned in conspiratorially. "Then whysh you ere then inshtead of with 'er?"

"Becaush 'm old now! Terrible thing to watsh a girl... a woman like her with... an old git like me!" Jaune shook his head slowly and regretted the action as he struggled for balance whilst sat on the floor.

With a Cheshire smile on his face, Quartz reclined back from his position he'd somehow found himself in on the floor, glancing across the room. "But if shee wash the older one... and you the... the... the not old one... Would you love her?"

"Coursh I would! Pyrrha ish amazing!" Jaune's arms emphatically waving with disregard to his newly poured measure of alcohol. "If it washn't for her, I wouldn't be 'ere now! I nearly left Beacon cus I was such a... a... I'm not shure... that'sh how bad it was! But she helped me!" Jaune suddenly stopped moving and dropped his arms. "I'd love her if she was twish my... wait... wait... three timesh my age! Nothing... no I mean nothing, could shtop me lovin' her!"

Quartz sipped from his tumbler. "Shounds like she feelsh the same... If she refushed to go out with you becaush she was older, would you give up?"

"Never! I'd never give up on 'er! My whole world she ish... Her hair, ish like... ish like a waterfall of cherries! Her eyes are like grassh on a shpring morning... you know... dewy and... shhiny! Her body... her bodyyy... well it'sh perfect! Losht more nights of sleep thinking of that than watching for Grimm beyond the wallsh! AHAHA! And my favourite thing... my favourite thing of everything... ish her laugh. ish like... music made of honey! Yeah honey!"

At this Quartz fell about laughing, rolling on the floor with his empty glass. "Like mushic made of honey!?" Quartz held his sides as he heaved with laughter.

"Yeah! Itsh sweet and puts your shhoul... shoul... your soul at peace. She'd make a great mother I reckon... Jusht a giggle and they'd be out like a light!" Jaune struggled and eventually gave up on snapping his fingers as his balance and double vision prevented any such success.

Wiping a tear from his eye and trying to control his laughter, Quartz finally managed to catch his breath. "Ohh, ohh that wash good. You're the besht drinking buddy a buddy could need!" Quartz fixed Jaune with a serious look. "You need to remember what you shaid tonight and never forget it."

Slightly phased by Quartz's change of attitude, Jaune straightened himself out. "What? Why?"

Looking past Jaune, Quartz nodded. "You're not the only one who won't give up."

Jaune turned around, shocked to see a scarlet faced Pyrrha blushing profusely with tears of joy running down her face and Nora red in the face from Ren covering her mouth to prevent her ruining the moment. All Jaune could muster for a full minute was a look of disbelief. "Bugger."

"Jaune did... did you really mean all of that?"

"I... uh... well." Jaune stood up and made for the door only to immediately keel over sideways, crashing into a small table and tumbling over it, landing in a heap on the floor.

Pyrrha rushed over to his side. "Jaune are you ok?" Gentle snores were all that issued from his mouth. With a small chuckle Pyrrha wiped some of his hair out of his eyes. "Who knew whiskey was a truth serum for Jaune? Thank you so much Quartz, we got your message and slipped in the back."

Quartz haphazardly waved an arm. "Ish no problem, he'sh a good lad and I had fun. If you look on the mantle above the fire, there'sh a scroll. I recorded everything for you." His Cheshire grin back again from ear to ear at the thought of Jaune watching it when sober.

Pyrrha held Jaune in her arms and gently caressed his hair as he slept. "I just hope he'll see reason now."

Jaune awoke in a warm bed with a headache that felt like continents were colliding in his head. As he turned to get up he felt his arm pinned by something. Letting his vision clear he stared blearily at the sight in front of him as it slowly swam into focus. "Oh sweet mother of Oum what the hell!"

Only a few inches away from his face Pyrrha lay, sleeping softly in her underwear. Looking down he realised he was in a similar state and racked his pounding head for memories as to how he found himself in this situation. She was sleeping on one of his arms with her arms wrapped around his neck, a leg over his stomach.

Thoughts raced through his mind as he stared at the scarlet haired beauty in front of him. " _How did I get here? For that matter, where am I? What the hell happened last night?_ " The final thought hit him like a physical blow. " _What happened last night?! We're both here in bed together and I can't remember a thing. Think Jaune! Think!_ "

Before he could dwell on his predicament, Pyrrha woke with a fluttering of her long eye lashes. "G-good morning Jaune. D-did you sleep well?" A flash of scarlet permeating her cheeks as she blushed.

"Bit of a headache but, yeah I slept well. How... how did... we end up like this?"

A frown crossed Pyrrha's face. "Your stubbornness... and a lot of alcohol on your part too."

Memories began to slowly flood into Jaune's mind of the previous night. "I was at the lookout station with Quartz. We talked for a while. Then we drank... a lot... We talked more then..." Jaune's face turned deep crimson as he remembered describing Pyrrha to Quartz.

"I see you're finally up to speed." Pyrrha giggled, noting the look of embarrassment on Jaune's face. "Don't be so embarrassed, it was really sweet." Before Jaune could say a word, Pyrrha pulled him close and kissed him on the lips, only for a moment but it felt like an eternity for both of them.

"Pyrrha... I..." As Jaune went to get up, Pyrrha's grip increased and she pulled herself tight against his body, a steely gaze boring into his eyes.

"I won't let you go Jaune, never again. I've... I've always loved you and I still do. I'd love you even if you were twice, no, three times my age!" A small grin on her face.

Remembering his drunken confessions the night before, Jaune tried to look away but Pyrrha held him in a vice-like grip. "That's not funny Pyrrha..."

"You're right it's not, it's beautiful and I'll never forget those words you said Jaune. I'll treasure them always. I just hope next time you'll say them to my face without needing whiskey first. Now look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me."

Unable to turn away from Pyrrha's face, Jaune felt himself melt at the close proximity to the woman he loved. Her yearning eyes searching for any speck of hope that he'd finally admit he loved her. Jaune's thoughts tumbled as he tried to reason why they shouldn't be together, how she wouldn't be happy but he knew it was a lie. She would be happy, he'd make her happy. "I... I love you Pyrrha. You're the best thing to ever happen to me... If you'll... If you'll have me, I swear to never let you down again..."

"Jaune you've never let me down."

"But the... the..." Jaune steeled himself with a deep breath, tears forming in his eyes. "The tower... I was... too slow... too weak... useless... usual me..." His voice trailed off with each word.

Pyrrha shook him hard. "JAUNE! That wasn't your fault! I decided on that path! I saw the actions you took in the elevator shaft on video and I bet you did something equally heroic before then too. You were amazing! Anyone else couldn't have made it up there without a semblance but you did, on your own! And I bet you were scared but you did it... for me... even with your motion sickness... and you saw... saw me..." Pyrrha's shoulders started to heave as her breath hitched.

Jaune put his arms around Pyrrha and hugged her tightly, feeling her hot tears run down his cheek. "I'd do anything for you Pyrrha, I love you so much. Hey don't cry... It wasn't anything special."

"Nothing special? You climbed an elevator shaft with a dislocated arm!"

"Only the last part..."

"You survived beyond the walls of Vale for eight months alone! Eight! A week is madness! And the stories Ren has told me about your time beyond the walls... Oh Jaune... I can't believe you did that for me... I hate myself for putting you through all of that..." Tears ran down her cheeks as she remembered everything Ren had told her.

Jaune froze at the last comment. He had never thought of how Pyrrha felt after coming back to life. He was only focused on bringing her back and letting her get on with her life without him. "Pyrrha... it's not your fault. I choose to do those things..."

"But that's not everything! You gathered huntsmen to resurrect me, fighting some of them to earn their trust and hone yourself, hiding your true goal so they wouldn't try to stop you... Then you... gave up... seven... seventeen years of your life!" Pyrrha broke down into great heaving sobs as the full weight of Jaune's sacrifice for her became too much to bear, threatening to break her fragile heart.

Jaune chuckled and pulled Pyrrha back so he could see her face, great emerald eyes running with tears, her lips trembling. "Pyrrha... all the years of my life belong to you, without you... I could live forever and it would be meaningless. You give my life meaning..." Before Pyrrha could speak, Jaune pulled her close and kissed her, long, with every ounce of passion he had.

A small startled "Mmph!" was all Pyrrha could manage as she fell into the kiss, enjoying every moment of the act she had waited all this time for. Her wracking sobs slowly subsided as she calmed, focusing on the love that Jaune finally... finally showed her. Her hands grasping his back and hair as she desperately held onto him, never wanting to let go of this fleeting moment.

As their lips finally parted, Jaune stared into Pyrrha's eyes, pleased with the look of happiness evident on her face. "I... I hope that was... ok Pyrrha. That was the first time I've... kissed a girl..." His cheeks blushing a deeper crimson if that was at all possible.

"It was... amazing Jaune... You... are amazing..." Pyrrha breathlessly replied with a dreamy look on her face. "I've waited so long for this... Finally Jaune... Finally..." Pyrrha wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, Jaune returning the hug, enjoying every moment of touching her.

"You still haven't answered my question yet Pyrrha. How did we end up... in bed together in our underwear?"

Pulling away slightly, Pyrrha smiled. "Oh Jaune you drank so much last night! Don't worry, you were a gentle and fulfilling lover..."

Pyrrha burst into laughter as Jaune's jaw dropped with a look of shock on his face. "Oh Jaune! Your face! I'm joking Jaune! This was the only way I could think of for you not to escape." Pyrrha wiped tears of mirth from her eyes and tried to control her laughter with oft interrupted breaths.

Jaune put on a mock face of upset but Pyrrha's laughter soon had him smiling. " _Definitely like music made of honey..._ " he thought to himself. He glanced to the window. "Should we get up? I've no idea what time it is."

Settling her head on his chest, Pyrrha let out a contented sigh. "No, let's just stay like this for a while longer..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Consolidation**

Jaune and Pyrrha eventually got up and awkwardly changed into their clothes, trying not to watch each other with sneaked glances. Before going downstairs, Pyrrha decided that he had to have a shave as it was still brutally hacked away from his hasty departure from the hospital. Standing up, facing a mirror. Pyrrha carefully shaved Jaune using a straight razor, enjoying every moment of close proximity to her new boyfriend, taking as much time as she could.

"Would you like me to trim your hair Jaune? It's rather... unkempt." A small chuckle escaping her lips. "I'm no hairdresser but I could get it close to your original look or leave it a bit longer?"

"Umm... If you really don't mind doing it, you can cut it however you like. I don't think my hair style ever suited me... or anyone else for that matter."

Her gasp of surprise made Jaune jump as she still held a razor to his throat. "Really Jaune?"

"Yeah. Do whatever hair style you like the most on men."

Pyrrha smiled as possibilities filled her mind. "Ok then, I've got a good idea." A short while later Jaune had mid length hair roughly parted in the middle, still slightly wild on purpose to give him a fierce, wind-swept look.

As they came downstairs, Ren was baking a massive load of pancakes with Nora practically bouncing around him in anticipation.

"Oh I see he didn't escape, well done! Good morning Jaune, Pyrrha. Like some pancakes?" Ren cheerfully called out.

Pyrrha rubbed her belly at the thought of food. "Oh yes please Ren, I'm starved."

All Jaune could manage was a mumbled growl as he clutched his head, staggering around like a zombie. Standing up had brought back his headache with a vengeance.

"Well we all skipped dinner last night so I've made lots. Jaune, drink lots of water to clear your head."

"M'kay..." Jaune dutifully drank two glasses of water in quick succession and sat at the table with his head on the table, arms hanging limply either side of the chair. "Urgh... Never drinking again..."

Nora bounded across the room and sat next to Jaune. "After last night! You must be kidding! We want to see you get drunk more often!" A mocking laugh filling the room as she put on a Jaune impression. "Her hair is like a waterfall of cherries... Her dewy eyes! Laughter like music made of honey!" At the final comment Nora fell off her chair laughing, clutching her sides. "Oh that was great!"

A mumbled groan was all Jaune could manage. Pyrrha sat across from Jaune looking at him happily. "Don't make fun of him, it was so sweet. I wonder what Ren would say in a similar situation..." A twinkle in her eye as she saw Nora's reaction.

Nora slowly appeared from below the table so only her eyes were visible, glancing around the room conspiratorially. "You think we could... switch his..."

Ren spoke up from across the room. "Even think about it and I'll stop making pancakes!"

With a look of horror on her face, Nora shot up, raising a hand to her side. "I swear not to think about switching your drinks." Under her breath, Nora whispered. "However other methods are still fair game..." Just loud enough for Pyrrha to hear and chuckle at.

Just then Quartz walked in from the snow outside. "Mornin' love birds... Umm both couples..." Closing the door behind him he saw Jaune get up from the table and close the distance quickly coming face to face with him. "Uhhh... You aren't angry are you Jaune? You know everyone was only lookin' out for you." Silence and a grim stare were all that greeted him for a full minute, the seconds dragging out. Suddenly in a flash of motion Jaune's arms shot out to a shared gasp around the room.

Jaune wrapped his arms around Quartz and gave him a brotherly hug. "Thank you Quartz... You made me say the things I'd been holding back all this time... You sneaky git."

Overcoming Jaune's surprising hug, Quartz put an arm around him and clapped him on the back heartily. "I know you were only thinkin' of her but it's a choice you both have ta make. I'm happy it worked out."

Pyrrha looked with adoration at Jaune at his latest confession, finally feeling the barriers between them fall, one after the other.

A buzzing in Jaune's back pocket distracted him and gave ample reason to hide his blushing face. Seeing the caller ID Jaune stepped outside to take the call, wanting some privacy.

As Ren served up stacks of pancakes for everyone, Pyrrha wondered who would be calling Jaune but remembered Ren had set it up with his old number. A short while later Jaune stepped back inside the cabin and sat down to eat without saying a word.

"Is everything ok Jaune?" Pyrrha's eyes plainly concerned at Jaune's troubled face.

Taking a bite of his pancake and smiling at the perfect taste and texture of it, Jaune turned to face her. "Pyrrha... That was... my family. They said the airships are working again and they would like me to visit them. I might have mentioned that we're... dating now..."

Pyrrha's face was puzzled as she wondered what the problem was. "That's wonderful Jaune, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm sure they can't wait to see you again..." With a clatter Pyrrha dropped her knife and fork and stared at Jaune with growing dread. "They don't want to... meet me do they?"

He raised his hands in front of him. "You don't have to if you don't want to but they'd like to if possible. They never thought I'd get a girlfriend so this is bigger than winning the lottery or becoming royalty to them... Their words not mine before you ask..."

Speaking through the hand over her mouth, Pyrrha's shoulders slumped. "Oh Jaune... Do they know... about... you? About what happened?"

Jaune looked down at his pancakes. "No... I haven't talked to them since the dance..." Jaune turned and looked Pyrrha in her eyes. "I completely understand if you don't want to go but nobody will blame you for my... state. If anything, my parents will probably think it's better than wasting the years myself..." Jaune looked away and chuckled to himself. His parents never had high hopes for him.

A flash of anger crossed Pyrrha's face. "Don't even joke about that Jaune! I'd be happy to meet your family and they'd better not feel like that or I'll have words for them!"

Gazing at the fierce look of determination in her eyes, Jaune gulped and hoped his parents didn't make their usual jokes about how useless he is outside of the farm. Apparently Pyrrha was very protective of Jaune. " _I wonder if she's ever stood up for me like this without me knowing?_ "

Nora jumped out of her chair after swallowing a huge mouthful of pancake. "Yeah! We're off to Jaune's place! Road trip!"

"We won't be going Nora." Ren chided softly. "We should visit our village, we never got to thanks to the breach."

She waved an arm dismissively. "Oh we can do that anytime! Not as if anyone's waiting for us! C'mon let's go to Jaune's place!"

Ren sighed as he searched for words. "Nora... it's... it's like their honeymoon. Yeah. They just got together and now they are going on a romantic holiday!"

Nora jumped back covering her mouth, then turned to Jaune with a mischievous grin on her face and elbowed him in the ribs. "Going to seal the deal are you? Who knew you were such a playa!" Jaune could only cover his face with his palm as Nora's imagination ran wild, meanwhile Ren was trying to curb her enthusiasm.

Explaining his rapid ageing to his parents was going to be hard enough without his seven sisters there too, also bringing Pyrrha along should make things... interesting... but Jaune was glad to have her by his side.

* * *

As the airship descended into a small village called Bulwark, Pyrrha looked over the rural village noticing the many farms dotted around the landscape. Nothing like the city she grew up in, here there was only one building she could see that was higher than three stories. "Jaune, what's that massive castle in the distance? It's huge."

"Oh that's the original 'Knights of Humanity' stronghold. That was where the first knights were trained to fight the Grimm before dust was even discovered. Young men from across the kingdom would go there to train before being declared worthy of the title of 'Knight'. Think of the castle as Beacon academy and Knights were Huntsmen."

Without taking her gaze off the massive castle, Pyrrha squeezed Jaune's hand. "Wow Jaune, I had no idea this even existed. I had heard of the Knights of Humanity from history classes but nothing was said of their castle."

"It hasn't been used in centuries. When dust was discovered, the Knights of Humanity were split. Some believed that dust was the key to defeating the Grimm and defending the realm, others saw it as... heretical. They believed that dust was an otherworldly power that would bring about the destruction of humanity, some thought that dust was the power of long forgotten souls and the use of it was equivalent to necromancy. A great war took place within the ranks of the knights, humanity was pushed to the brink of extinction by the sudden decline of knights on the front lines."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune. "That's terrible."

"It was, eventually the dust knights won but didn't wipe out all the other knights. They argued they all had the same goal of protecting humanity and that there was no reason to continue fighting when the victor was clear. The dust knights created new strongholds in each realm to study and train in the use of dust, raising new warriors to protect humanity. These were replaced by the current academies after the Great War eighty years ago when the Vytal Peace Agreement was signed."

Pyrrha's eyes were wide in surprise at Jaune's unexpected knowledge. "Jaune, where did you learn all of that about the Dust Knights? It's really interesting."

Jaune turned and faced towards the front of the airship. "My family have passed the knowledge down for several generations. I'm descended from the non-dust knights and each father has taught their sons how to fight, eschewing the use of dust or semblance in favour of weapon skills and armour. That's why I have a boring sword and shield compared to all the other cool weapons at Beacon..."

"Ahh, that's why you've struggled with your aura and semblance. So your father taught you how to fight?"

"He... tried... I wasn't very good at... anything... When I told him I was enrolling at Beacon, he was quite... upset. He's not as... hard core as my grandfather or previous generations but its family tradition. We haven't spoken since, much as I've tried."

Pyrrha felt her dread of meeting Jaune's family double at this latest information. "So do your parents know you cheated to get into Beacon? If you weren't a great fighter before joining they must have had concerns."

Without meeting her eyes he scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "No I haven't told them yet. I... I might've told them I received a place on a special program to train huntsmen with low skills..."

"Oh Jaune... I think you're going to overload your family with your confessions..." Pyrrha sighed as she wondered exactly how this trip would go.

After a short walk out of the main village of Bulwark, Pyrrha found herself at the gate to a large farm with a rustic cottage nearby. In the distance she could see fields with some form of corn growing, some cows milling in a nearby field and a large barn filled with hay. As they approached the front door Pyrrha steeled herself with a deep breath and tried to control her trembling hands. " _How can I look his parents in the eye after everything I've caused Jaune to go through?_ " Her thoughts tumbling through a myriad of negative emotions. A sharp rap on the door brought her back to reality.

Jaune squeezed her hand. "It'll be alright, I promise."

"Thanks Jaune." Pyrrha felt little comfort from Jaune's words though as she forced a false smile.

The door opened revealing a short, stout woman with an apron over a flowery dress, her short curly hair coming down just past her ears. "Hello." She looked at the two for a moment and continued. "Can I help you...?"

Jaune blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Hey... mom... Long time no see..."

The short woman gazed into Jaune's face for a second before her jaw dropped as she recognised her son's blue eyes under his shock of golden hair. "J-Jaune...? Wh... What happened! You're... you're... grown up!"

Jaune scratched behind his head as he blushed. "It's a... bit of a long story... Mind if I tell everyone together? Might take a while if I have to repeat it... nine times. Oh mom... don't cry!"

With tears streaming down her eyes she nodded and opened the door wider for them to enter.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos, my... my girlfriend. Pyrrha this is my mother, Vanilla."

Pyrrha nervously bowed her head slightly. "It's... it's nice to meet you Mrs Arc."

Vanilla turned to regard the girl she had barely noticed until then. Seeing the tall, scarlet haired beauty with bright green eyes, her tears stopped almost immediately. "Wow... I mean, it's nice to meet you Ms Nikos. Oh Jaune, so this is the girl we've heard so much about. You weren't joking when you said she was beautiful!"

"Mom!" Jaune looked away as his cheeks turned deep crimson.

"Did he really say that about me Mrs Arc?" Pyrrha's nervousness disappeared in an instant to be replaced with a genuine smile.

"Oh yes, he talked about you almost every time he called, which wasn't often!" Piercing her son with a stony gaze. "Please, call me Vanilla. Come on in, you two must be tired after the long trip."

As Jaune and Pyrrha entered, Vanilla couldn't help but look up at her impossibly tall son and secretly wonder if it was, really him. "Please, take a seat in the sitting room. I'll gather everyone up."

Jaune and Pyrrha sat on a large sofa with Jaune near the middle. Pyrrha held Jaune's hand and looked into his eyes. Before she could speak, a thunder of footsteps sounded the arrival of Jaune's family. Seven girls, each with various shades of blonde hair ran into the room. "Jaune! Jaune...?" Each of the girls froze as a tumult of thoughts went through their minds.

Jaune held up his hands. "I'll explain when mom and dad are here but I'm glad to see you're all well."

The youngest of the girls, no older than six came over and looked into Jaune's eyes.

"Hey squirt, still got that crush on that boy in your class? Azure I think his name was?" Jaune replied with a grin.

The little girls eyes opened in shock and her face melted into a great smile. "Jaune it really is you!" She jumped up, latching her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder. "I missed you so much!"

"Hey! I missed you more! You've grown so much!"

"I'm the tallest in my class!" She exclaimed with a look of pride on her face.

"Really? I bet you're still ticklish though!" Jaune grabbed the girl and tickled her ribs, causing her to shake as she tried to escape, shrill giggles ringing out as she ran away and hid behind the other girls.

"Jaune you meanie! Citrine, Jasmine, Fawn, let's get him!" With that, four of the smallest girls ran at Jaune and started hanging off his legs and arms as Jaune wobbled around the room comically. Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle at Jaune's antics with his sisters, playing along with their game.

The older girls noticed Pyrrha and started whispering and giggling between each other. "Jaune... is this your girlfriend?"

Still with four girls clambering over him, Jaune stopped and stood up as best he could. "Girls, this is Pyrrha Nikos. And yes, she's my girlfriend."

"Hello." Pyrrha piped up with a small wave.

"Alright girls! Time for introductions! Atten-tion!" All of the girls lined up in near enough height order in a flash. "Pyrrha this is Apricot, Citrine, Jasmine, Fawn, Coral, Peach and Aureolin in order of age. All of which are my sisters."

"Nice to meet you Pyrrha." They called out in near perfect unison.

Pyrrha chuckled. "Hello again."

One of the younger girls, Citrine stepped forward. "Are... Are you the woman on the Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes cereal box?"

"Yes, I am." The girls fell apart, descending on Pyrrha in a barrage of questions and compliments. Overwhelmed by the girls' enthusiasm, Pyrrha looked to Jaune for help who just smiled at her predicament.

Jaune's voice called out from across the room. "Hey... dad." The room went deathly silent in an instant.

Pyrrha looked across the room and spotted an ox of a man. He had a similar build to Jaune. Clearly this man was used to long hard days of labour but his features were devoid of compassion, only a stern look evident on his face. "Hello Jaune."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Acceptance**

The tension in the air was palpable, Jaune's large family sat around the lounge on any seat available, some of the younger ones sitting on laps or the floor in complete silence. Jaune's mother Vanilla came in with a large tray. "Hey everyone. Guess who made some of her famous lemonade!"

All the girls cheered as the drinks were served out with ice cubes and straws. A murmur of happy noises were heard around the room, even Jaune's father softened slightly as he tasted the sweet lemonade.

The scarlet haired huntress tried a sip and her face lit up. "This is wonderful Mrs Arc! its very tasty."

Vanilla blushed and shook her hand. "Oh its nothing. its not often I get to see my son, let alone his beautiful girlfriend. And call me Vanilla, you're making me feel old!"

Pyrrha blushed at the comment. "Sorry, thank you Vanilla."

Jaune's father spoke up, his deep voice instantly silencing the room. "I think its time you explained Jaune."

Jaune took a deep breath and put down his lemonade reluctantly. "Very well. First things first. Pyrrha, this is my dad, Platinum. Dad, this is Pyrrha Nikos, my girlfriend."

"It's an honour to meet you Mr Arc."

Platinum's eyes bored into Pyrrha, as though searching her very soul. Pyrrha struggled to contain a shiver and maintain her smile. "Welcome Ms Nikos." His voice cold and emotionless.

"So no doubt you all want to know why I'm... older... I'll start from the beginning." Jaune told of the battle during the breach, how Pyrrha was killed in front of him by Cinder. Jaune's family, except his father, were sobbing at the tale and Jaune struggled to hold back tears at the memory. Jaune continued with how he survived beyond the safety of Vale for a while in order to train himself, which Pyrrha quickly corrected to be over eight months, much to the embarrassment of Jaune. How he discovered his semblance and what he realised it would do and cost him. Gathering the warriors to hold back the Grimm during his semblance and the battle itself, leaving out the final part.

With tears running down her face and sobbing occasionally, Pyrrha continued the story and filled in the parts Jaune missed out. "With his shield glowing... r-red hot... and his arm... and his arm b-burning..."

Holding her arm gently, Jaune looked into her eyes. "Pyrrha... You don't have to..."

"H-he was launched at the Turtle-Lion monster still breathing fire... straight into its mouth... He c-closed his shield before hitting the beast... f-flames all around him... and opened it again in its mouth to jam it open. He stabbed the roof of its mouth, piercing its brain and was... and was shook loose by the death throes of the beast. When he stood up... I saw... he had... he had a t-tooth... s-stuck through his stomach..." At this, Pyrrha broke down completely sobbing into Jaune's shoulder, her body trembling and shaking at the memory of Jaune covered in blood.

"It... it wasn't that bad really." Jaune sheepishly mumbled.

"Not that bad?! There was blood everywhere Jaune, you nearly... you nearly d-died..." Anger at Jaune's dismissiveness of his injuries overtook Pyrrha and she lifted his shirt up in a flash of motion. "You call that nothing!"

Before Jaune could react and hide the scar, his family saw the round wound that hadn't fully healed with scar tissue yet. Nearly four inches across, his family gasped at the sight of it. Jaune's mother reaching out to steady herself on his father's shoulder as she turned white. Even Jaune's stoic father raised an eyebrow at the massive wound and noticed the myriad smaller ones on his body.

Looking around the room with nine women crying and sobbing, wondering what to do, Jaune decided to conclude his story dramatically raising his arms. "And now we're here!" A quick glance and Jaune could see the crying was unabated, Jaune dropped his arms in defeat.

Ignoring the sobs in the room, Platinum's deep voice spoke up. "So what you're saying, is that you can bring people back to life at the cost of you ageing as many years as they were alive?"

Jaune merely nodded at his father.

"And you did all of that, for her..."

At the tone of Platinum's voice Jaune snapped his head up and fixed his father with a glare. "Yes, and I'd do it again without a second thought."

He stood up and slowly paced over to his son, towering above Jaune where he was sat. Platinum grabbed Jaune by the front of his shirt and lifted him to his feet and held him there, neither moving a muscle, glaring at each other.

Jaune's mother called out "Darling! What are you-"

Unexpectedly, Platinum let go of Jaune's shirt and wrapped his arms around his son. "I doubt any of our predecessors would agree, but you followed your heart to protect that which you love. I am proud of you."

Jaune thought his face was going to crack from the shock of his father's announcement. His father had never said such words to him before, only scorn and disappointment. "I... I... Thanks d-dad..." Tears welled up in Jaune's eyes.

"Ms Nikos, come here!" Platinum barked out, a furious scowl on his face.

Pyrrha nervously stood up and held her head in shame, ready for whatever punishment he would deal. Before Jaune could say a word, Platinum pulled her into a bear hug with him and his son. "If my son did all of that for you, you must be a worthy woman. Jaune's no fool when it comes to those he loves. I've heard of the help you've given him. Thank you."

Pyrrha couldn't utter a single word at the praise given my Jaune's father. She just started sobbing with tears again, hugging into both of them.

"Oh dad, she'd just stopped crying..." The smile on Jaune's face only marred by the tears running down it.

A little while later when everyone had finished crying and the discussion subject changed, Vanilla spoke up. "Dinner will be ready soon, Jaune please take Pyrrha's things upstairs and show her around."

"Sure thing mom."

With his backpack on and Pyrrha's travel case in hand he led Pyrrha upstairs. "The bathroom is just around the corner to the left here with a shower and bath. There's another bathroom under the stairs with a toilet and shower if it's busy here. Having such a large family can be a pain."

Pyrrha chuckled at the comment. "Thanks Jaune. Looks like everyone gets on well though."

"Yeah there's very few arguments unless one of the girls used someone else's shampoo... then it all kicks off..." Jaune's eyes rolled as he remembered the last time, it took him weeks to scrub the smell of shampoo out of walls and furniture.

Leading Pyrrha around the corner, Jaune opened a door. "This is my room... or was my room."

Pyrrha looked around at the bare room with only a simple bed, wardrobe, desk and a chair to be seen. The walls a pale blue with nothing on them. "Did your parents move all of your things out?"

Dropping his backpack on the floor, Jaune looked out the window over the fields beyond. "No it was always like this, a few clothes in the wardrobe but otherwise the same." Turning to look at her expression, Jaune continued. "Aren't all boys this boring? What were you expecting?"

"Oh no! I meant no disrespect! I just thought boys had posters of girls on their walls or sports perhaps? I've never been in a boy's room before."

"Ah right. I wasn't really into sports and never knew the latest trends. Wouldn't have had the money for anything like that as a kid." Jaune seemed lost in thought for a moment. Before Pyrrha could open her mouth, Jaune spoke up. "Right, let's show you your room then."

"My room?"

Jaune made for the door with her bags in hand. "Yeah, it's just down the hall."

"Oh... thank you Jaune." Pyrrha couldn't hide her disappointment but as usual, Jaune was too dense to notice.

Jaune showed Pyrrha her room which was a mix of pink and purples on every conceivable surface. "Sorry for the colour scheme, my parents let the twins paint their own room once..."

"Its fine Jaune, it's very girly. I like it. If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to freshen up before dinner." With that she took her case from Jaune and softly closed the door behind her, leaving a speechless Jaune at the door with his mouth flapping uselessly as he wondered what he had done wrong.

Jaune's eldest sister Aureolin appeared from the room next door and leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed. "Oh Jaune, you haven't changed a bit. Still hopeless with women."

"What did I do?" Jaune breathlessly mumbled as he tried to figure it out.

Aureolin sighed. "Isn't it obvious? She wanted to sleep with you. You numbskull." With a roll of her eyes she went back into her room and closed the door.

Jaune's mind tumbled for a few minutes, fighting himself on what he should do. Summoning his courage he knocked on Pyrrha's door.

"Is dinner already done? That was quick." The frown visible on Pyrrha's face told Jaune that she was still upset.

"N-No not yet... I just wanted to say... that if you need anything... at any time... you can just... come into my room... and wake me... I'll leave it unlocked... so... yeah... don't hesitate..." Jaune's face was a deep shade of scarlet, unable to look Pyrrha in the eyes for more than a moment.

Pyrrha's face turned a subtle shade of scarlet herself at Jaune's words, understanding the hidden meaning, a big smile forming. "T-thank you Jaune, I'll keep it in mind."

A short while later a voice rang up the stairs. "Dinner is ready everyone!"

At the sound of Vanilla's voice, all of Jaune's sisters sprinted out of their rooms and down the stairs, leaving Jaune stood at his doorway with a grin on his face. "Some things never change." Holding out a hand to Pyrrha, she smiled and walked over to hold it as they walked down the stairs together.

At the table they were greeted with a large spread of food. A huge chunk of roasted beef sat in the middle of the table, neatly sliced. Potatoes, honey roasted parsnips, carrots, small pastry puddings and a large jug of gravy arranged around the meat.

Seeing everyone was sat down, Platinum, at the head of the table spoke up, back to his usual ruthless conversational style. "Dig in everyone before it goes cold!"

Vanilla, sat across from Pyrrha looked at her with a smile. "If you'd like something different, just say and I can whip you up something."

"Thank you for the offer Vanilla, this looks amazing! It's my favourite meal but I rarely let myself have one due to my diet."

"Well I'm glad Jaune was right. Eat as much as you like!"

Pyrrha glanced at Jaune whilst speaking to Vanilla. "Jaune asked you to cook this?"

Jaune silently made cutting motions across his throat, desperately trying to get his mother to not continue the conversation.

Vanilla grinned at her son as she continued. "Yes, he said it was your favourite meal and wanted you to feel relaxed here, so he asked me to cook it up and mentioned your favourite vegetables to go with it. He even told me how you like each part cooked and your favourite herbs. Next time I'll get him to cook it all and take it easy." Chuckling at Jaune's embarrassment as he slapped himself in the forehead.

"R-really? Jaune told you all of that... and he can cook?" The look of disbelief on Pyrrha's face, only matched by her smile.

Vanilla reached into her apron pocket and produced a notepad handing it to her. "Yes, here's the notes he told me to take. He's such a considerate boy. He's a very good cook too. When his father and I were still working the fields late at night, Jaune would cook as he was the eldest."

Unable to hide his embarrassment Jaune turned to his mother. "Mom! ...I had help from Aureolin though! She's much better than me!"

Aureolin swallowed a mouthful of carrot and looked down the table. "Only on sweet dishes and cakes. Jaune can make a great chocolate sponge cake though Pyrrha! Several layers of sponge, chocolate cream in the middle, mousse on top with little chocolate buttons... Mmmm." All of the women around the table mimed the noise as they thought of Jaune's last cake.

"You can bake too Jaune? I had no idea and I can't believe you remembered so much about my favourite meal..." Shocked at the detail on the notes Vanilla had passed to her.

Jaune looked down at his meal, playing with his food. "Well... I liked you ever since the Emerald Forest... So I paid extra attention to the things you liked and disliked..."

Pyrrha dropped the notepad and covered her mouth. "You... y-you liked me... all the way back then...? But I thought... Weiss..."

Without his gaze leaving his food, Jaune continued. "You're a superstar... a no talent bumpkin like me wouldn't have a shot at being with a woman like you... even if I did, I felt you deserved someone... better... With Weiss... I was trying to move on and ignore my feelings for you. She's nice...ish but you captivated me."

Everyone in the room let out a simultaneous "Aww" at Jaune's comment with the exclusion of his father who raised an eyebrow at the effect of his son's words.

Gently cupping his chin, Pyrrha turned Jaune's face towards her. "Oh Jaune... You're a wonderful man and I'm lucky to have you, not the reverse." Tears of happiness welling up in her bright green eyes.

Jaune smiled at Pyrrha and wiped away a tear on her cheek. "I'm not a very good boyfriend if I keep making you cry!"

Pyrrha's musical laughter rung out. "The only tears I shed with you, are that of happiness. Also... I'm not the only woman you make cry..."

Looking around the room, Jaune noticed the other girls were similarly sniffing and wiping away tears. "Oh not again... I'll get the tissues."

As Jaune rose to get the tissues, Platinum's deep voice interrupted him. "Seeing as this looks to be a regular occurrence, when you go into town, pick up some more tissues... lady slayer." Platinum's grin, odd on his usually expressionless face was infectious.

"Don't you start too dad! It's bad enough with all these girls embarrassing me!" Jaune couldn't help but smile at his dad's surprising grin.

When Jaune returned with the box of tissues, all heads were turned towards his eldest sister Aureolin. "...and the day before the prom my date broke up with me and went with another girl! I was devastated! Later that night Jaune calmed me down and told me not to worry and that I should still get ready for the dance. I argued there was no point but he wouldn't have it, he told me my date would be there at five the next night to take me to the prom."

Jaune froze in the doorway as he heard the story. "Oh no... Not this one..."

"So come five I heard the doorbell ring and I opened the door and who's standing there? My dorky brother in an impeccable suit with a small bouquet of flowers! I dreaded going with him as we arrived at the prom because he could dance... about as well as he could fight... When the music started and he dragged me on the dance floor he was... Oum-like! He was super nervous but his dancing was amazing! I've never seen him move like that!"

Captivated by the story, Pyrrha was leaning over the table so far her hair was almost in her dinner plate. "I thought you said he was a bad dancer? How did he become so good? When he danced with me he was amazing too."

Jaune interrupted from across the room. "Alcohol! Yup alcohol, that's what did it! No need to continue the story!"

Ignoring Jaune, Aureolin blushed as she continued the story. "Turns out, when he found out my date had broken up with me, he went into town and begged a tailor to lend him the suit and shoes for a day. Jaune ended up helping the tailor for a few days in his store after the prom as part of the deal. Once he had the suit, he pleaded with a local dance teacher to instruct him until he was ready for the dance the following night!"

"Normally I'd be surprised hearing things like that, but Jaune is a very different story." Pyrrha smiled at Jaune who still stood frozen in the doorway wondering how many more embarrassing stories his family would share.

"Yeah, he's a pretty amazing brother. The instructor agreed and she taught him all through the night and the next day until he was ready. When we got home after the prom, Jaune couldn't walk the next day as his feet were covered in blisters from being in shoes he hadn't broken in yet. He's such an amazing brother!"

Jaune walked over, gently placing the box of tissues on the table and sitting back down. "It wasn't anything special. Any brother would so the same for his sister." Jaune tried to cover his face with one hand as he leant on the table, counting exactly how many stories he didn't want shared.

"It was special Jaune. It's also because you think it's not, that makes you so special." With that, Pyrrha gave Jaune a quick kiss on his lips before he could react. Jaune's family cooed their delight at the show of affection.

Jaune, deciding to enact some form of revenge for the continued embarrassment, slipped an arm around Pyrrha's waist, the other under her arm cradling her neck from behind and drew her in for a long sensual kiss. Pyrrha's eyes opened wide in shock but soon closed as she enjoyed the kiss. No cooing was forthcoming from his family as they could only stare with their mouths agape at Jaune's unexpected assertiveness.

Interrupting the moment, Platinum's deep voice murmured. "That's my boy!" Raising his newspaper once again now he had ascertained the reason of the sudden silence.

Jaune pulled away from Pyrrha and watched her slowly open her eyes. "Two can play that game foxy."

"So... I get kisses for embarrassing you?"

Panicking slightly seeing his plan to embarrass Pyrrha had backfired, Jaune stood up waving his arms in front of him. "Wait! No! That's not what-"

Cutting across Jaune, Pyrrha turned down the table with a Cheshire grin. "Anyone have any more stories about Jaune?"

Everyone raised a hand much to Jaune's discomfort. "Oh fiddlesticks..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Family First**

As Vanilla offered to tell a story about Jaune's past, he retreated out of the room saying something about needing some air, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Pyrrha tried to call Jaune back but he wasn't interested. She felt bad but couldn't pass up on the chance to learn more about his childhood he wasn't ready to share yet. "So Vanilla, what happened?"

"It's about the first time Jaune stood up to a bully, Aureolin can tell you about it."

Everyone looked at Aureolin but she turned white and just shook her head. "I-I don't want to."

Vanilla gave a weak smile. "I understand. Is it ok if I tell it?"

Aureolin hesitantly nodded.

"Ok then. It all started when Aureolin and Jaune were in school together, Jaune is two years older so he was in different classes, he was eight at the time. One day during lunch break Aureolin ran into Jaune sporting a large bruise on her cheek and her bag was ripped. Turns out she had turned down one of the older school bullies when he asked her out, he didn't take well to not getting what he wanted and lashed out at Aureolin."

Concern creased Pyrrha's features. "That's horrible!"

"It was. She found Jaune and hid behind him with the bully and two of his cronies just behind her. When Jaune realised what was going on he stood his ground between her and the bullies. When he refused to get out of the way, they beat him. Every time he'd get knocked down, he'd get back up and stand his ground, never once fighting back. When they tried to touch Aureolin he'd fight back with everything he had, little as it was. Once he'd pushed them back he stood his ground again, refusing to attack or fight back. It was terrible."

Vanilla's jaw clenched as she remembered the day. "It was quite a while before another student got a teacher. When they finally pulled the bullies back, Jaune was nearly unrecognisable. His face was swollen and puffy, covered in bruises and blood. He'd even lost a few teeth, luckily they were his milk teeth and his adult ones grew through. Still he stood in front of his sister, protecting her. They called me to go to the school and when I saw him... I thought my heart would shatter. All he said was " _Don't worry mom, I'll protect everyone._ " and he smiled. He never cried a single tear."

Pyrrha covered her mouth at the thought of such a beating at such a young age.

A tiny, shaky voice, barely above a whisper piped up. "It was terrible... all I could do was cry as they hurt him." Aureolin's face a ghostly white at the memory.

Trying to avoid another bout of tears, Vanilla tried to uplift the conversation. "Well Jaune had the last laugh! The bullies were excluded from school within the week and when word got out to the other parents at what the bullies had done, they banned their children from having anything to do with them. Although the other parents believed he was a hero, the other kids were actually afraid of him... He just kept getting back up and letting them hit him, some of the other children actually had nightmares related to the incident. For a few weeks afterwards, Jaune's face was a mess so none of the children would approach him..."

Pyrrha felt sick and dizzy at the story, her head swam as she tried not to imagine a little Jaune going through that. "P-please excuse me for a moment... I n-need some air..." Jaune's family started to get up as Pyrrha staggered slightly, concern written in their features. "I'm f-fine really... just hot..." With that Pyrrha exited the room as quickly as she could. Nausea threatening to overcome her as the room span in dizzying arcs.

Opening the front door, the gust of cool air immediately helped, the spinning slowly subsiding and the sickness in turn. Taking deep breaths and resting against a wall, Pyrrha noticed Jaune leaning on a fence at the end of the drive, looking at the shattered moon with his back to her. Watching him silhouetted against the moon, Pyrrha felt her love for Jaune deepen. He was such a gentle, caring, considerate man even after his... horrific, encounter with bullies. Pyrrha felt that his childhood probably included a lot more bullying on top of his isolation from the other students and felt a pang of sorrow. Slowly Pyrrha walked over to Jaune and leaned against the fence next to him, unsure of what to say so she just stared at the moon, content to be near him in silence.

Jaune picked up on the silence and knew Pyrrha must be troubled, he wondered which of many stories from his childhood could unnerve her this badly. Jaune sighed and looked at Pyrrha, her beautiful face lit by moonlight, the only thing missing from this perfect picture was her smile. "I'm sorry Pyrrha... The reason I don't want to talk about my childhood is because I knew... some parts of it might upset you."

"Jaune... I can't believe... How could... It's just..." Pyrrha felt her head spin as unbidden imagined images of Jaune's youth sprang to mind, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Jaune slipped an arm around Pyrrha's shoulder and pulled her close. "Shhh, it's ok. It's all in the past now. I'm not the same boy I was back then but those experiences shaped me into who I am today. Even if I could change my past before I went to Beacon I wouldn't."

Pyrrha gazed at Jaune in questioning disbelief. "What! Why? But the things you went through."

Turning to Pyrrha, Jaune smiled as he cupped her face softly. "If I changed my past, I might not end up the man you fell in love with. Nothing is worth losing you."

"Jaune... You know the exact things to say to make me feel better." A small smile rewarding his kind words.

From the sitting room window, several faces peered out as Jaune kissed Pyrrha with the shattered moon low on the horizon behind them. The girls agreed it was a beautiful and very romantic scene. Aureolin took a quick picture on her scroll, she'd send it to Pyrrha later and couldn't wait to see her smile when she did.

* * *

The following day Pyrrha woke up to find Jaune's bed empty and neatly made. Going downstairs, she heard a noise from the kitchen. Spotting Jaune's mother, Pyrrha decided to ask her first. "Good morning Vanilla, have you seen Jaune?"

With a grin she kept washing the dishes. "Morning Pyrrha, just follow the giggles."

Hearing laughter and hushed whispering coming from the next room, Pyrrha found several of Jaune's sisters crowded around a window talking amongst themselves. Standing behind them silently, she saw Jaune hanging from an apple tree outside, doing sit ups shirtless with his arms behind his head.

The eldest Aureolin was excitedly chattering. "I can't believe how muscly he is now! He's been doing those sit ups for nearly half an hour! He was doing pull ups earlier too! He's a machine..."

Pyrrha's voice startled them as she spoke. "He has long distance running, squats, push-ups and various flexibility training to go yet before he's done."

Aureolin spun around in shock. "Pyrrha! When did you..."

"Just a moment ago. I gave him that training routine before the breach in Vale, he's done it every day since."

"He did it all for you... and he still does... You're a lucky woman Pyrrha."

Pyrrha smiled as Jaune was harassed by his two youngest sisters while trying to train. "I am truly blessed to be loved by such a man. I have never met a man more devoted to those he loves. Thank you for the picture Aureolin, I'll treasure it always."

Aureolin smiled as she saw the reaction on Pyrrha's face as she thought about the picture.

As Jaune continued his exercises with the addition of a sister hanging off each arm, he paused as he saw Pyrrha walk out of the kitchen door, fully clad in her gold armour with Milo and Akuo sheathed. How long had it been since he saw her as this impossibly strong warrior? Not since... that night... Jaune's face creased as he felt the wave of emotions wash over him at the nightmarish memory.

"You're making me feel old Jaune, I haven't trained in so long yet every morning at the crack of dawn you are up. I guess I've let myself go recently..."

Jaune's face softened as he spoke. "Pyrrha... it's ok to take a break, we've both been through so much..."

"Yes, we have... but enough is enough. It's time I started training again."

Jaune's face smiled at Pyrrha's renewed determination.

"Duel me Jaune! Let me see how strong you've become."

Jaune's smile dissipated like smoke. "Pyrrha... wouldn't you rather spend a few days exercising and practising your katas? A duel can be quite tiring, it's... only been a few days..."

Pyrrha flexed her shoulders, loosening the muscles. "No... I want to hit the ground running as they say. Fight me Jaune, I might even give you a handicap..." Pyrrha's smile widening at her last remark.

Still upside down with his sisters swinging on his arms and giggling, Jaune smiled. "Ohh really? Care to place a bet on that? Seeing as you're so certain of victory..."

Pyrrha put a hand to her chin in thought for a moment. "Very well Jaune. If I win we get to go out for the day and you have to do anything I say."

Jaune blanched at the thought. "V-very well. If I win, the same but for you."

Pyrrha put her hands on her hips with a big smile. "I look forward to seeing you try on clothes in town when I win then!"

Jaune's jaw dropped at the thought. "Alright then. Apricot, Citrine, off you get. Pyrrha and I are going to have a duel, go inside the house where it's safe and tell everyone not to come back here."

Both girls dropped off his arms and ran into the house. "Ok Jaune!"

Jaune pulled himself up and slowly dropped back down to his feet, feeling the blood rush from his head after his extended time upside down. Walking over to a nearby fence, He picked up his shield and sword, used a towel to rid himself of most of his sweat and started rotating his joints.

Pyrrha blushed at Jaune's bare chest, his muscles rippling in the sunlight. "Not going to put a shirt on Jaune?"

"Nope. It's too hot today and plus, I think you don't mind the view... My eyes are up here you know." Jaune's Cheshire grin was matched by Pyrrha as she faced off against him. "Ready Pyrrha?" Pyrrha nodded her agreement. "Three... two... one... begin!"

Jaune held his ground as Pyrrha dashed towards him, her speed still shockingly fast. Jaune played defensively, letting Pyrrha build up her momentum and confidence in her newly resurrected body. Sword and shield clashing in brilliant showers of sparks as both fighters used small, fast strikes to try to force an opening in the opponents defence.

Pyrrha spun around in a great arc expecting Jaune to duck or parry the blow. Instead Jaune stepped forward, used his forearm to block her hand, held Pyrrha's waist with his shield arm and nibbled on her neck. Pyrrha gasped at the unexpectedly successful strike and stepped forward, bringing her shield around in a fast swipe that forced Jaune back. "I certainly didn't teach you that attack Jaune..." The blush on her face couldn't hide her smile at Jaune's flirtation.

"I wouldn't say that Pyrrha, I receive such attacks from you daily." Jaune lunged forward, his sword singing through the air towards Pyrrha's neck. At the last moment Pyrrha deflected the sword over her head with her shield, Jaune continued his spin bringing his shield around for a slam, again Pyrrha deflected the blow. Jaune continued his series of spinning attacks, keeping Pyrrha from having time to mount an effective counter attack.

Pyrrha changed Milo into its spear form and used it to launch herself into the air above Jaune, Jaune's spinning attack leaving him unable to change his momentum and spun off balance. Pyrrha grasped her chance and threw Akuo into Jaune from above knocking him down, as Jaune flipped onto his back, Pyrrha descended in a great overhead swing, forcing Jaune to bring his sword above his head to parry the attack. As the weapons collided, Pyrrha pushed her sword upwards, forcing Jaune's hand above his head and was easily pinned by Pyrrha. Her other hand touched Jaune's shield and suddenly it weighed impossibly more than he could lift, pinning his other arm at his side.

Finding both of his arms pinned and Pyrrha straddling him, her face almost touching his, he smirked. "Using your semblance? Now that's playing dirty..."

Pyrrha kissed him on the lips. "Everything's fair in love and war Jaune. This duel happens to encompass both!"

"Well seeing as you're straddling me and half of my family is watching, want to get off me?"

"Do you forfeit?"

Testing his wrists and finding them firmly secured, Jaune sighed. "Looks like I don't have a choice then..." Before Pyrrha could say a word, Jaune brought his legs up and planted his feet firmly on the ground behind Pyrrha. With a grunt, he thrust with his hips, sending Pyrrha tumbling over his head. He quickly rolled back onto his feet with just his sword, his shield still firmly locked to the ground.

Pyrrha expertly rolled as she hit the ground instantly coming up into a combat stance. As she stood up her shield that had bounced away shot onto her arm and Jaune's shield rose up above Pyrrha. "Very well Jaune, time I won this."

"We'll see..." Jaune sprinted forward and immediately his shield shot towards his head, held aloft my Pyrrha's semblance. Barely a second later, her shield shot forward too, a glancing blow off Jaune's shoulder but not enough to stop his charge. They met in a clash of steel, sword on sword, another dazzling display of blurred strikes ringing from both weapons. Jaune kept rotating around Pyrrha, not letting the shields stay in his blind spot for long knowing they were soon to strike out from an unexpected angle.

Once Pyrrha figured out Jaune was aware of her plan, she decided to see just how agile Jaune was and launched both shields at him simultaneously. The shields buzzed past Jaune incessantly as he parried and dodged them, his body a constantly moving blur. All through this Pyrrha launched attacks of her own, only slowed by the immense concentration her semblance required.

Jaune was on the defensive, barely holding his ground. Jaune knew he had only one shot as his body was starting to tire from the constant movement and his strenuous exercise beforehand. As both shields buzzed at him from either side, he took his chance. At the last moment, Jaune leaned sideways, blocking one shield with his foot, the other with his hand and with his sword arm he thrust one desperate attack at Pyrrha.

Blocking the shields had taken Jaune too long and Pyrrha read the desperate gamble. Expertly parrying with Milo, Jaune's sword sailed through the air, leaving Jaune in his awkward position with Pyrrha's blade to his throat. With his chest heaving and a sheen of sweat, Jaune looked up at the equally exhausted Pyrrha. "Draw...?" Pyrrha's blade lifted his chin up slightly, indicating her response. "Fine, I forfeit. Good fight Pyrrha, stunning as always." Pyrrha withdrew her blade and both shields.

Sheathing her weapons, Pyrrha placed a hand on Jaune's broad shoulder. "Jaune you've improved so much! That was amazing, even if we weren't taking it seriously."

Taking hold of his levitating shield and attaching it to his belt, Jaune sheathed Crocea Mors. "Thanks, couldn't have done it without you. The morning exercise routine you gave me works like a charm. Still doing it every day."

Letting her gaze linger over Jaune's body for a moment, Pyrrha grinned. "I can see that..."

Jaune looked down at his sweaty body covered in dirt. "Hmm, better go have a shower otherwise they'll hose me off out here... although... in this heat that could actually be nice!" Jaune walked over to the wall, turned on the tap and gasped as the cold water washed over him from the hose he held aloft.

Pyrrha laughed at Jaune's expression as the cold water shocked him. "Refreshing Jaune?"

"Very... See for yourself!" With that Jaune turned the hose pipe on Pyrrha and put his thumb over the end slightly, making it squirt across the yard, drenching the redhead.

Pyrrha squealed as the water hit her, a fit of laughter bubbling up at Jaune's playfulness. "Ahh! Jaune! No!" Pyrrha ran around trying to dodge the jet of water until she hid behind the apple tree. "Jaune! That was mean!"

Suddenly Jaune appeared behind her, enveloping her in a wet hug. "Doesn't that feel cooler though?"

"Mmm yes it is nice in this hot weather, but it was still naughty!" Giggling she looked over her shoulder and kissed Jaune, both dripping in the dappled light, beneath the tree.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Signature Dance**

After having a shower and getting changed, Jaune waited for Pyrrha in the hallway, ready to go into town yet silently dreading it due to losing the bet on the practice match. He wore simple jeans and a short sleeved white shirt. Pyrrha descended the stairs in a red dress that went down just past her knees, a small black belt around her waist with her supple arms exposed to the light.

Pyrrha caught Jaune staring and felt a flush cross her cheeks at the attention. "A-all ready to go Jaune?"

Snapping out of his dumb-struck stare, Jaune sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he looked away. "Yeah. Hope you don't find it too boring, nothing much out here."

"Jaune, I'll enjoy every moment with you." With that she slipped an arm inside his and headed to the door.

As they walked into town, Jaune pointed out various locations. Funny stories, odd shops and precious few places related to his childhood. Pyrrha tried to draw out more information about his childhood but Jaune deflected the queries with questions of his own.

"Oh Jaune! Is that the dance studio where you learned to dance?" Pyrrha pointed at a brightly coloured building with a billboard showing a ballerina.

Jaune cursed inwardly at his family talking about his past. "Yeah that's the one... Looks like its closed though... oh well, maybe another time!"

"But the door is open..."

"Probably... airing it out... Yeah, smelly feet from all the dancing."

"There's people inside..."

"Probably the cleaners. Such a shame! Fancy a bite to eat?"

"Jaune, I won the duel this morning so you have to do what I say... and I say we go inside and have a look." She stood with her hands on hips and an angry pout on her face.

Jaune sighed in defeat. "Very well. An Arc never goes back on his word."

Pyrrha's smile was back in an instant as she grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. As they entered the dance studio they were greeted by the sight of about a dozen girls practising a slow waltz, rhythmically swaying around the room with large mirrors on one wall.

The instructor, a tall, slender woman, light brown hair cascading down her back with sharp features noticed them. "Girls, please continue while I see to our guests."

Jaune groaned knowing exactly how this conversation would go. "Hi Miss Ochre, long time no see."

Ochre looked the man up and down, similarly with his beautiful red headed partner. "I don't recognise you, I assume I have taught you before?"

"Yes that's right, I'm..."

Ochre raised a hand, interrupted Jaune before he could finish his sentence. "Pa pa pa! If you wish to introduce yourself then dance. Show me who you really are!"

Jaune's jaw dropped. "Come again?"

"Dancing is like a signature. Two people can do the same act but each, unique! Now... show me!" Ochre left the speechless Jaune standing where he was and addressed the class. "Girls, please clear the floor. This man wishes to introduce himself."

"Not like this..." Jaune whispered with slumped shoulders.

"Now you and your partner, come come! We will start with a slow waltz, you look like a man who tries to win over a ladies heart. A waltz is fitting."

Jaune and Pyrrha stood in the middle of the dance studio blushing profusely. "Sorry about this Pyrrha, she's... enthusiastic..."

Pyrrha beamed with a radiant smile. "I'm looking forward to this! Although I've never danced a waltz before..."

As the slow music started, Jaune held Pyrrha's hand and wrapped his other around her waist, bringing her close. "Its fine, it's as Miss Ochre says. A waltz is a dance to win a ladies heart and the man should lead." With that, Jaune expertly led Pyrrha around, swaying and stepping in time with the music. His unexpected mastery of the waltz meant Pyrrha was led around so perfectly it looked as though she knew it as second nature.

For Pyrrha she couldn't believe how good Jaune was. She'd seen him dance the trendier, modern music but never anything so... elegant. With a pang she wished they could dance like this in a dinner suit and ballroom gown. " _Well a girl can dream._ " she thought to herself. Pyrrha looked into Jaune's eyes as he led her around, her body moving of its own volition, a puppet to Jaune's strings. Before she knew it, the dance was over, much to her dismay.

Many of the girls around the room were chattering excitedly as the dance finished. Envious of Pyrrha's partner.

Ochre's voice rang out across the room. "Excellent! Excellent! Excellent! I think I may have taught you after all! The dance was perfect and the love between you, clear for all to see! The girl, never taught but graceful as she flowed to your every movement." She gazed at Jaune for a moment. "I think I know who you are but the girl... so young, the man much older. One more dance will reveal all..."

Jaune started to protest. "That's really not-" He stopped as he instantly recognised the music. The music from the prom dance with his sister and the first dance he had with Pyrrha during the Vytal Festival... Jaune looked at Pyrrha as her eyes lit up knowing there was no way he could refuse Pyrrha this dance.

"Oh! This is our song!" Pyrrha's musical laughter bubbled up as she took her position.

Jaune smiled but couldn't remember ever agreeing "a song", not that he minded in the slightest. Standing side by side they danced in sync as the music started. " _Baby, it's time to make up your mind..._ " When the music finished, they looked at each other as they caught their breath, smiles radiant for all to see.

Pulling Jaune into a tight hug, Pyrrha beamed at the flustered man. "You were just as amazing as last time Jaune!"

"Right back at you. At least this time I wasn't wearing a dress..."

"I still can't believe you did that for me..."

Jaune blushed and looked at his feet. "I'm used to people laughing at me... and it was worth it to see you smile."

Ochre stepped up to Jaune. "Another perfect dance as I feared... Jaune... I've yet to meet a blonde man learn to dance with such desperation, you can be no other." She gestured up and down with her hand. "But... how..."

Jaune scratched the back of his head with a weak smile. "It's a... long story... The short of it is, I gave some of my life to save someone I love which aged me."

Reading their expressions and noting the reticence to divulge more detail, Ochre didn't pry. "Fated lovers, a man who would do anything for those he loves..." She looked at Pyrrha with kind eyes. "You are a very lucky woman."

Holding Jaune's arm and hugging into it, Pyrrha softly spoke. "Yes, I certainly am."

Jaune smiled at Pyrrha's affectionate display. "I think I'm the lucky one. Thanks for the dance Miss Ochre, it's been quite a while since I danced here."

"You are both most welcome anytime."

"Time for us to go enjoy this lovely weather! I'll see you around Miss Ochre." With that Jaune turned towards the door.

Pyrrha waved as they left. "Thanks Miss Ochre, I really enjoyed today!"

As they walked out, Ochre was glad that Jaune had found himself a nice girl. He deserved as much. After all, she was the drama teacher who pulled the bullies off him all those years ago.

As Jaune walked down the promenade, the sea stretching out infinitely beyond the blazing sand of the nearby beach, Jaune noticed an ice cream vendor with a myriad flavours to choose from. "Hey Pyrrha, fancy an ice cream to cool down?"

Pyrrha smiled at Jaune whilst fanning herself with a hand. "Ohh that would be wonderful. It's so hot I can barely breathe! It was always hot in Mistral but this is so humid!" She was glad to be in the cool shade of the vendor's parasol as they looked over the flavours. "There's so many to choose from Jaune... I don't know where to begin..."

"Hmm... I'm going to have the Vanilla Honeycomb. Oh you might like this one! Triple Chocolate Decadence, there's little chocolate chips in it too. Or there's Cookie Dough, Ruby would definitely have that one."

Pyrrha giggled at Ruby's obsession with cookies. "She certainly would! I think I'll have the Triple Chocolate then... but only a small! Between my lack of training and your mother's cooking, I won't fit into my armour by the end of the week."

Jaune let out a bark of laughter. "Ha! You're perfect, you have nothing to worry about. We can start training each morning and build up from there if you like? Although after the duel this morning, I'd say you're nearly at one hundred percent already."

"Thanks Jaune, sounds good."

Noticing the pair had finished deciding, the vendor addressed them. "Good morning, what can I get you and your lovely daughter?"

Jaune froze with horror written across his face. Pyrrha meanwhile, turned a deep shade of scarlet and clenched her fists as her anger began to boil over. Jaune swiftly intervened before Pyrrha could say anything. "Actually we're the same age and dating, it's a bit of a long story but basically I got aged about 20 years... yeah... Grimm... Semblance... Bit weird."

The vendor looked at them in confusion but seeing their expressions, he decided they weren't joking about this outlandish story. "Well...that's... I'm sorry, I meant no offence and I'm... sorry to hear that..."

Jaune pulled Pyrrha close to him and kissed the top of her head. "It was worth it to save her and no offense was taken... we knew this would be an issue."

She looked at Jaune with deep love and affection in her eyes and felt her anger melt away. "We'll take a small... no a medium Triple Chocolate Decadence and a medium Vanilla Honeycomb please."

"S-sure thing." The vendor hurriedly scooped the ice cream, packing it into the cone until it was about to burst, far more than the usual two scoops. "Here you go! On the house!"

Jaune already had the correct change out and put it next to the till. "It's no problem but thank you for the offer. Really, it's ok. See you around!" With an ice cream in one hand, he waved over his shoulder.

As Jaune sat down he watched his cream ice as it melted in front of him, much faster than Pyrrha's thicker ice cream. Jaune felt his enthusiasm for the ice cream wane but forced himself to eat it so Pyrrha wouldn't notice his mood. " _Is that us?_ " Jaune wondered in his head. " _Me disappearing before Pyrrha..._ "

As they walked back to the farm, Pyrrha noticed Jaune was oddly reticent but blamed it on the encounter with the ice cream vendor. Although Jaune had defused the situation and handled it well, it was obvious it had hurt him. "Not this again..." Pyrrha whispered under her breath.

Not allowing herself to be put down by his actions, Pyrrha held his hand tightly and hugged into it as they walked. Jaune turned in surprise and felt his cheeks flush slightly, still not used to having this beautiful woman with him. He squeezed her hand in return and smiled, content that she loved him with all of her heart.

Pyrrha rubbed the back of her neck. "It's so hot! I should've put some sun tan lotion on to protect myself, I can feel my neck burning."

Jaune looked around and remembering a store nearby, pulled Pyrrha down a side street. "I think there's a shop just down here that sells sun lotion, sit here a sec and I'll be right back." Before Pyrrha could utter a word Jaune sprinted off down the road.

She sat down on the bench, beaming with the thought of Jaune running off to get lotion to soothe her neck and protect her. Shortly afterwards Jaune ran back into sight with a large paper bag in his arms.

"You didn't have to run off like that Jaune, I'm sure I could survive a few more minutes. Thank you for your concern, I really do appreciate it."

Looking away and slightly blushing, as seemed to be the norm for Jaune recently, he reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of sun cream. "Pyrrha... I... umm... would you like... me to put... the lotion on for you now?"

With a great smile Pyrrha cupped Jaune's face and turned it back towards her. "I'd love that Jaune." Pulling her long scarlet hair to one side, she pulled the straps of her dress off her shoulders. "Could you do my shoulders too please? They're feeling a bit sore as well."

Jaune gulped and nodded his acceptance. He poured some lotion on his hands and rubbed them together to warm it up.

Before he could touch her skin, Pyrrha sniffed the air. "Coconut?"

Jaune paused. "Yeah they had Raspberry, Coconut, Vanilla and Strawberry. I remembered you used coconut shampoo back at Beacon so I thought you'd... like it. Do you... not?"

Pyrrha felt her shoulders relax at the attention Jaune had paid her. "No it's my favourite! Thank you! I can't believe you noticed..." As he touched her neck, Pyrrha shuddered.

"I'm sorry, are you ok? Was I too rough?"

Pyrrha glanced over her shoulder, her cheeks flashed crimson. "No its fine, I'm sorry I moved."

Jaune started lathering Pyrrha's neck in lotion as gently as he could while making sure he didn't miss a spot. He slowly made his way down to Pyrrha's shoulders and applied more cream.

"Could you rub it in a bit harder please Jaune? My shoulders are ticklish." Pyrrha cursed herself inwardly for the white lie but she was not going to pass on the chance for Jaune to give her a shoulder massage.

Jaune began to massage in the cream, applying more pressure and working the cream into her taut muscles using his thumbs. "Hmm that feels wonderful Jaune..."

A short while later Jaune stopped suddenly and Pyrrha opened her eyes and looked at him, noticing the look on his face and the deep red flush on his cheeks. Pyrrha's eyes opened in horror as she realised the sounds she was making as Jaune massaged her shoulders. "I... I..." Pyrrha stuttered, struggling to bring coherent words to her mouth.

He interrupted her, glancing at his hands. "I think I've covered your neck and shoulders, let me just use up what's on my hands on your arms and we should be good." Jaune moved to her side and started smoothing the remnants of cream between his fingers on her arms, gentle as a summer's breeze.

When Jaune announced the act complete, Pyrrha bit back her disappointment but was pleased they had made such a big step in their relationship. Although his body might be that of a thirty something, Jaune was mentally and emotionally only that of an eighteen year old and was inexperienced with women. "Thank you Jaune, that feels much better already."

Reaching into the bag Jaune produced a large summery, pure white hat with a floral pattern and presented it to Pyrrha. "I thought this might help keep the sun off you. If you don't like it just say and we can get another or just refund it."

Pyrrha smiled at Jaune's thoughtfulness, her face radiant with happiness. "Oh Jaune! It's perfect! Thank you so much!" Donning the hat she posed a few times. "What do you think Jaune?"

Jaune smiled at her. "It looks... good on you. I'm glad you like it."

Giving him a big hug she pressed a quick kiss on his lips. "Jaune, you're so thoughtful and kind..."

Jaune looked away and scratched the back of his head at the comment, trying to hide his embarrassment and grin. "Th-thanks... Ready to head on? I also bought the tissues and some after sun lotion I can apply later to ease your burning. If you like we could go to the beach tomorrow?"

Pyrrha smiled at blushing blond. "That would be wonderful! I really felt like going to the beach after walking past it today."

He immediately imagined Pyrrha in a swimsuit lazing on a beach. "Yeah... that would be... I mean, that sounds like fun. Sure." Looking down at his big hands, Jaune realised he doesn't have any swimwear that fits him any more since he aged. "Oh... I'll need to get some swim shorts before we go though. My old ones won't fit any more..."

Pyrrha giggled. "Oh you show off Jaune! Have some decency!"

Jaune took a second to realise what Pyrrha was inferring. "Wait! That wasn't what I meant! My hips are wider and my legs... I...!" Jaune turned an even deeper shade of crimson at the thought of trying to squeeze into his old skin tight swimming trunks designed for someone half his age. Pyrrha's joke was embarrassingly true enough.

"I'm joking Jaune! Your face! You are so easy to embarrass!" Her musical laughter ringing out.

Jaune scowled. "No wonder you get on so well with my family!" He couldn't hide his grin though at Pyrrha's playfulness.

Walking into a nearby clothes shop, Pyrrha insisted that she got to pick out a swimsuit for Jaune. Looking through the various styles, Pyrrha pulled out a pair of swimming trunks that left extremely little to the imagination. "These would suit you Jaune." She couldn't keep the grin hidden on her face for long as Jaune's face turned into a grimace of terror.

"No. No! Hell no with a side salad of dear Oum no! Not going to happen! Shorts only and nothing... skin tight!"

Crossing her arms she pouted at Jaune with an angry stare. "I won the duel Jaune... Go try them on!"

Jaune's mouth flapped a few times as he tried to come up with an argument, finally coming up with something he didn't really want to talk about out loud. "You do realise there's a certain amount of... preparation people have to make before they can wear stuff like... that right?"

Pyrrha was only momentarily confused until Jaune made a scissor motion with his hands. "Oh right! I forgot! Men don't... never mind..."

Jaune smiled at her blush as he let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. " _Thank Oum..._ "

Continuing their search separately, Jaune came across a pair of shorts that had a white background with an intricate tribal pattern in red and Pyrrha came back with the same pair with the colours reversed. As they compared their choices, both broke into laughter at their similar tastes. Neither said it aloud but they both picked the shorts as it was as close as they could get to combining their crests together. Jaune's white background with Pyrrha's red.

Opening the changing room curtain, Jaune stood in just his swim shorts. "What do you think?" Pyrrha's mouth could've hit the floor as she marvelled at his chiselled body. A few moments of silence whilst Pyrrha's eyes scanned his body from head to toe several times and Jaune had endured enough. "Guess these don't look good then..." With that he quickly pulled the curtain shut behind him and tried to stifle a chuckle as he waited for Pyrrha's reaction.

Pyrrha raised an arm towards the curtain in a panic. "No wait, Jaune you look great! I mean, I look good on you! No! The shorts! They look good on you! I... uh..." Glancing around she realised she had blurted that out, far, too loud.

Jaune peeked around the curtain to see a scarlet faced Pyrrha letting out a deep breath to the extent she appeared to be deflating as her arm slowly fell. His voice startled her. "In that case I guess I had better get these then." Pyrrha's face snapped upwards at his voice and a nervous smile crept across her features. "I also think you look good on me too." With a grin and a wink he went back to changing whilst imagining Pyrrha's reaction.

* * *

As they wandered along dirt roads leading to the farm, taking in the scenic countryside views, Pyrrha turned to Jaune. "Thank you for today Jaune, it's been wonderful. Next time we go on a trip, I'll have to take you to my home town. It's rather different though, being in a city... Not nearly as beautiful as here..." Pyrrha looked down at the thought of her over protective parents who forced her to train daily and pushed her into her fame.

Jaune put an arm around Pyrrha and held her shoulder firmly. "Anywhere I go with you is beautiful, it's you who makes it beautiful... and I can't wait to meet your parents."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune, slightly shocked at his perception to her thoughts. "How did you... know?"

Jaune kept looking straight ahead. "You never talk about your parents. I'm guessing you had more than a little push on your road to stardom?"

Pyrrha dropped her gaze as they walked. "My parents only wanted what was best for me. They just didn't... ask what I wanted..."

"Let me guess... friends?" Before Pyrrha could question how he knew again, Jaune looked her in the eyes. "I remember what you said the night of the dance about being placed on a pedestal. I can relate to wanting friends too. You can be surrounded by people but without people you truly call friends... you just feel alone..."

"Jaune... Please tell me about your childhood, the good times, the bad times, all of it. I want to know... you."

As they neared the main gate into the farm, Jaune sighed and pointed at a tree on a hill nearby. "I spent most of my childhood alone, sat in that tree, watching the town and the kids play. As everyone knows I'm not the most... socially comfortable person. Well, when I was a kid it was much worse, I never made a single friend before coming to Beacon, no matter how hard I tried."

"Oh Jaune... I'm so sorry."

Jaune looked at Pyrrha with a wane smile. "It's ok. My childhood was boring so there was nothing to talk about. Usually my sisters would come sit with me or drag me down to help around the farm."

"What about school?" Pyrrha knew about the horrific beating, hearing it from Vanilla but wanted to see what Jaune would offer.

Jaune gritted his teeth as he looked into the distance. "I had a... another tree at school I'd sit in too to avoid the bullies... Though in classes I couldn't escape."

Pyrrha's heart broke at the thought of Jaune being so bullied, he'd sit alone in a tree at school and at home. Jaune was the perfect gentleman, kind and sweet yet he had such a terrible childhood. She knew it must have been his family that pulled him through otherwise he'd either be a bully himself or completely introverted. "I'm sorry for prying Jaune... Thank you for telling me, I really do appreciate it." With that, she wrapped her hands around Jaune and pulled him in for a deep kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Voidwalker**

Having just finished their latest duel and exercises, Jaune dropped his sword and shield next to Pyrrha where she sat on the ground. After their trip into town, Jaune was glad to work through his conflicted emotions from the day through heavy exercise and a duel. Pyrrha had won again, her semblance too overpowering for Jaune to beat but he had improved massively since his time at Beacon. Pyrrha took significant aura damage in their latest duel.

Still trying to catch her breath, Pyrrha watched Jaune walk over to the outside tap to cool down. "What's... for dinner Jaune?"

"I think mom said curry, I hope so as I really li..." Jaune's words were cut short as a ripple in the air between him and the house caught his attention. Suddenly the space ripped itself apart as a circular portal appeared, light purple flames engulfing the edges and crackling with energy. A heavily armoured boot thundered as it stepped through the portal, followed by a huge being, armoured from head to toe in scarred, pitch black armour.

The knight stood up to its full height, towering above Jaune who was just a few meters away. Pyrrha wondered who or what it was. Her curiosity was short lived as the knight drew a massive greatsword it hefted with ease in a single hand, nearly as long as Jaune was tall, a solid slab of metal. The other hand had a huge ornate shield, weird symbols all around the edges of it.

The knight seemed to notice Pyrrha and turned its helm towards her, red gleaming eyes all that was visible beneath it. It raised the massive sword so it was pointed at her, crackling gold energy building in the hilt. "Voidwalker..." It's voice, a deep rumble that seemed to hang in the air for an eternity.

Suddenly Jaune launched forward and crashed into the knight with an almighty roar, pushing it back through the portal, himself along with it. Pyrrha reached out instinctively, even though she was far out of reach. "Jaune!"

A blazing gold beam of light shot past Pyrrha from the end of the greatsword, mere inches away from her head. The fence behind her a smouldering wreck. Jaune had seen the danger and acted. For a moment Pyrrha froze until she saw the portal was getting smaller. In an instant she had grabbed Jaune's sword and shield and was sprinting at the portal. " _Please! Please make it in time!_ " Pyrrha dived through the portal, barely fitting through as it closed behind her.

As she hit the ground and rolled she felt the intense cold hit her like a physical blow, all around her was a frozen forest, nothing green for as far as she could see. Hearing a crash behind her, she saw Jaune was fighting the armoured giant completely unarmed with just his jeans and trainers on, desperately dodging swings from the massive blade.

Pyrrha threw her shield at the knight knocking it back. "Jaune! Catch!" With that she threw Crocea Mors at Jaune, he deftly caught both sword and shield and took up his stance in an instant. Akuo shot back to Pyrrha's arm, using her semblance and she took her stance to the side of Jaune. "What's going on Jaune?"

"No idea, but he picked the wrong woman to try to hurt!" Jaune charged the knight aiming a blow at the red eyed helm. The knight blocked with its shield and Jaune felt his entire momentum stop, his arm ringing with the impact. Before Jaune could regain his footing, the massive greatsword lashed out and Jaune blocked it with his shield.

Pyrrha watched as Jaune was thrown through the air by the impact, his body spinning as he rag-dolled across the ground for several meters, crashing into a rock outcropping. As Jaune struggled to rise, the Knight raised his greatsword aiming at Jaune, the gold aura building in the hilt again. In an instant Pyrrha transformed Milo into its spear form and with an explosive blast, hurled it with all of her strength at the knight.

The spear lodged itself into the knight's shoulder between two armoured plates and it reeled backwards, the gold beam piercing the sky. Just as Pyrrha was about to charge she noticed Jaune's confusion, his shield was split almost in two and Jaune's arm hung limply by his side. A single blow had broken Jaune's remaining aura, shield and possibly his arm. This knight's strength was impossibly huge.

Pyrrha charged the knight, summoning Milo back to her hand. She noticed there was no blood on the blade but the knight had clearly been injured. Only one thought came to mind. " _Could it be...? It's a Grimm...?_ " Pyrrha pushed all unnecessary thoughts from her mind, focusing on the battle at hand.

The Knight swung his blade at Pyrrha, a great arc from the side that could cut her in two. Pyrrha jumped over the blade and spun in the air, slashing with her sword between two armour plates on its forearm. Unfazed by the attack, the knight spun around bringing its shield for a slam attack. Pyrrha still in mid-air was unable to change her direction quickly enough to avoid the blow, she covered herself and closed her eyes as she waited for the attack to land.

A screech of tortured metal and heavy breathing for a few seconds was all she heard. "You're not done yet are you Pyrrha? If you want to live, move!" Opening her eyes she saw Jaune standing over her, one arm still hung limp by his side with the ruined remains of his shield attached. His other arm was outstretched in front of him with his sword in hand. The sword was missing half the blade though. Jaune had blocked the attack with the point of his sword knowing he couldn't stop it with the flat of his blade and it had shattered under the onslaught. Chunks of Jaune's shattered blade lay scattered around in the snow.

"Jaune..."

"Move Pyrrha!" Jaune roared as he struggled to maintain his footing as the knight slowly pushed him back, overpowering him inch by inch.

Jaune's anger snapped Pyrrha out of her shock and she spun around, stabbing a blade into the Knights leg. The knight stumbled back, giving the huntsmen precious few seconds to recover.

"Any bright ideas?" Jaune's breathing was ragged as he struggled with the pain from his arm.

Pyrrha laid a hand on Jaune's arm. "Jaune your aura..."

"It was already weak from our duel but it's depleted now. I can manage... Just be careful. We need to take it down fast." Jaune looked at his ruined blade. "I might be able to distract it but otherwise I'm going to be useless..."

"My semblance is useless on the armour or the weapons. I don't know what they're made of but I can't change their polarity at all. I have an idea Jaune but I need to get on top of it."

Jaune wracked his brain for any possible solution but drew a blank. "Ok then, I'll do what I can."

The Grimm knight having recovered from its wounded leg, roared out. "Voidwalker!" In a berserk fury it swung its massive blade with wanton abandon, smashing anything around it as it tried to kill the two huntsmen. Jaune and Pyrrha dodging as best as they could from the frantic swings.

Finally the greatsword cleaved into a rock and was pinned momentarily. "Now Pyrrha!" Jaune leapt upon the knights other arm and struggled to hold it back as Pyrrha nimbly jumped onto the knight's chest, transforming Milo into a rifle. She stuck the barrel of the gun through the visor in the helm and unleashed shot after shot into the knight.

Finally the knights thrashing stopped as it toppled over backwards with a great crash. Pyrrha hugged Jaune as they stood in the snow, both of their breathing ragged as they sucked great lungfuls of air in. A soft black mist rose from the Grimm knight as it finally died.

"I've... never heard of... anything like that before!" Jaune wearily trudged over to the now empty armour. "The armour didn't disappear, so someone gave the armour to the Grimm. That narrows it down to two people that we know of..."

A dark expression came across Pyrrha's face. "Cinder... and Salem..."

Jaune started pulling the armour apart, separating the pieces, struggling under the immense weight of each piece. Jaune retrieved his goal from inside the armour, the leather lining under the plates of armour. Jaune shivered as he pulled the leather tunic over his head. It was far too big for him but he wasn't going to complain in this frozen landscape. He also unclipped the great long, red fur cloak that hung from the shoulders of the knight.

"W-what do we do now Jaune? It's s-so cold!" Pyrrha visibly shivered as she stood next to Jaune, her breath misting in front of her.

"First things first, find some shelter for the night. We have less than an hours sunlight left. Before that however..." Jaune trudged over to the greatsword and managed to prise it from the knight's hand. He hefted the massive blade with both arms, struggling under its immense weight and his broken arm. Noticing Pyrrha's look of confusion, he gestured to his shattered blade. "There's no chance of repairing that, even with your semblance."

"I c-could p-patch it together but it would shatter easily, you'd have to r-reforge the blade from s-scratch." Pyrrha hugged her arms desperately trying to fend off the biting wind.

Jaune walked over to Pyrrha and wrapped the long cloak around both of them so they could walk side by side, rubbing his hands over Pyrrha's bare arms to help warm her.

"Th-thanks."

"We need to keep moving, try to find shelter for the night. This cold is nothing compared to at night time. I think we're west of Atlas, on the frozen dragon wing. If so nights are going to be longer..."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune in confusion. "H-how c-can you tell?"

"The sun shifted when we went through the portal, if we went straight north to Atlas the sun wouldn't have moved so much horizontally. It's much lower on the horizon so we moved a great distance around Remnant. Let's head for that ridge over there, we might be able to find somewhere to shelter for the night."

Pyrrha nodded and they both started trudging wearily through the snow. The furrow Jaune left behind him as he dragged the massive greatsword, was swiftly covered in the constant snowfall. Something bothered Pyrrha, the only words the knight spoke was when he called her " _Voidwalker_ ". What did that mean?

Finally after an age, Pyrrha noticed they had reached the ridge Jaune had spotted. Her legs and arms were numb with the cold but the cloak Jaune had draped around them helped greatly. Jaune steered her to an overhang in the rock.

Jaune stepped out of the cloak and wrapped Pyrrha up tightly. "Stay here and stay warm, keep wiggling your fingers and toes if you don't want to lose them. Stay close to the cliff to avoid the worst of the wind." Before Pyrrha could say anything, Jaune laid the greatsword on the ground flat and started piling snow on top, packing each layer he added down, compacting it into hard bricks.

Before long Jaune returned and started piling the improvised bricks on the windiest side of the overhang, packing a small amount of snow between each layer. Slowly but surely the wind was diverted and Pyrrha felt herself start to warm up in earnest, still wiggling toes and fingers as best she could.

As Pyrrha watched Jaune work, she couldn't believe how well he was taking this. They were the other side of Remnant, in a frozen tundra and yet Jaune seemed to be in his element. He took charge, found shelter, improved it and was seemingly unaffected by the cold as he started packing more ice bricks in nothing but jeans and a loose leather tunic. "J-Jaune, you should come w-warm up."

Jaune looked at Pyrrha through the snow fall where she huddled against the cliff, her nose and cheeks red with the cold. He trudged over and hugged into Pyrrha, she went to open the cloak to let him in but he held it shut. "It's going to be ok, I p-promise." With that he smiled, kissed her on her chapped lips and went back to packing ice bricks.

Just as the last whisps of daylight faded, Jaune crawled through the hole he had left in his makeshift wall and started gently packing snow against the inside of the wall. Soon all the snow on the ground in their shelter was cleared with bare stone beneath them. Jaune wearily crawled over to Pyrrha and gratefully accepted her warm embrace as she wrapped the cloak around both of them.

Pyrrha felt Jaune shivering and his hands ice cold as she tried to warm them. "Oh Jaune, you shouldn't push yourself so hard."

His teeth loudly chattered as he spoke. "I'll p-protect you a-always..." With that, Jaune's head dropped as fell asleep.

"Jaune... Jaune! Jaune wake up! You can't sleep!" Pyrrha shook him but he didn't stir. Pyrrha knew she had to warm him up and fast. Putting her embarrassment aside, she started stripping off her armour and her top layers of clothing, using as much as possible as extra layers on top of the cloak that covered them. Then she wiggled herself down and managed to squeeze inside the leather tunic Jaune was wearing, wrapping her arms around him, face to face as he shivered. Sharing her body heat as best as she could.

Pyrrha kept talking to Jaune, trying desperately to keep him from drifting off to a sleep he would never wake from. After what seemed like an age, Jaune stopped shivering and she felt warmth in Jaune's hands. "Thank goodness..." Pyrrha finally let her exhaustion take over as she fell asleep, content in the knowledge that Jaune would survive the night. The next day however, would be another matter for both of them.

* * *

Jaune woke the next day and he felt heavy, his fingers numb and pinned to his chest. As he groggily opened his eyes he suddenly remembered where he was and what had happened. How he got into _this_ particular situation he didn't know however. A topless Pyrrha laying on top of him, inside his tunic and his hands pinned between both of their chests. Jaune silently thanked the powers that be that he was cupping his _own_ chest.

" _She must've shared her body heat with me last night to warm me up..._ " Jaune thought, cursing himself for falling asleep. He knew that falling asleep in the cold was a good way to die. Strangely enough, Jaune didn't feel embarrassed with Pyrrha atop him semi-naked. It felt... natural, comforting. Jaune wanted to hug her but he daren't move his hands so he lay still, just listening to the sound of her soft breathing.

Jaune's belly loudly growled in protest of the lack of food and Pyrrha's eyes fluttered open. "Uh... that was my belly not my... never mind... Morning Pyrrha."

Pyrrha's eyes slowly swam into focus and was greeted by Jaune's smiling face. "Jaune... Jaune! I was so worried about you last night!"

"Sorry about that, I just couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. Thank you for saving me Pyrrha."

Pyrrha kissed Jaune on the lips and nuzzled into his shoulder. "About time I saved you for a change."

"Pyrrha... you've saved me more times than you think, outside of combat too..." Jaune softly kissed Pyrrha's neck a few times as she hugged into him. "We'd better get up soon, who knows how many hours of sunlight we'll have and what time it is now."

"Ok, you're right."

Jaune bit his lip as Pyrrha slithered her way down and out of the tunic that barely fit the two of them. As Pyrrha re-emerged, Jaune closed his eyes for her modesty.

Pyrrha whispered in his ear, barely loud enough to be heard. "Jaune... i-it's ok... I don't mind if you want to... look..."

Jaune's breath seemed to freeze in his lungs as he heard the words, still he kept his eyes firmly shut. "I w-want to, truly I do... but I t-think I'll need my blood in my chest when I go g-gathering in a minute..." His cheeks a deep crimson as he cursed the need to forage for food.

Pyrrha's musical laughter warmed Jaune more than their previous sleeping arrangements. "Oh Jaune. You're right and you worded that perfectly. Thank you." She softly kissed him on the cheek and started pulling her clothes and armour back on. "Ok I'm decent."

Jaune tentatively opened his eyes and bit back his disappointment that Pyrrha was correct.

Sitting next to Jaune and pulling the cloak over them, Pyrrha looked into Jaune's eyes. "So Jaune, you have experience surviving in the wild. What do we do?"

"Water, shelter and food in that order. We're set for shelter for now but we need to collect water and start finding and storing food. We can either head East towards Atlas which is closest but we'll have to cross the Atlesian sea in a raft we make in these frozen conditions, or we can head south until we find ourselves at the dragons tail and cross the Vale sea. It's a shorter distance across the sea and much warmer but it's a long way to get there. Either way will be hundreds of miles and neither of us has our scroll to send out an SOS beacon, not that we could get a signal this far out."

Pyrrha's jaw dropped with a look of shock on her face at how quickly Jaune had come up with a strategy and several plans to get back to civilisation. "Actually I have my scroll on me but as you said, zero signal. I've turned it off to save power. So for now we forage and survive until we have enough supplies to begin our trek I guess. We can decide which way to go later."

"Do you have anything in your belt pouches that might come in useful?" Jaune nodded towards Pyrrha's belt.

"Only things for repairing weapons unfortunately, a whetstone, a tube of filler and a suspension line."

"What's a suspension line?"

Pyrrha pulled out the line. "It's a flexible metal cable that you can use to suspend weapons. It's light and strong, I have quite a lot of it." Pyrrha let go and the line wound itself back to the reel.

Jaune nodded. "That could come in handy. First thing is we need something to hold water and food." Jaune reached down and ripped off both pockets from the leather tunic. Reaching over to his shattered shield, Jaune managed to prise off a shard of metal. "Could you use your semblance to shoot this shard through the leather around the edges? After that I can sew it together using a shoelace to store food in snow."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune in comical disbelief due to his instant solution

Jaune smiled at her expression. "My parents always said I was a DIY guy."

"S-Sure thing Jaune, that's a really great idea." Pyrrha held the shard for a moment while Jaune held the leather taut. In an instant the leather had small holes around the edges and Jaune turned the leather around so Pyrrha could finish it off. Pyrrha watched as Jaune removed one of his laces and started expertly sewing the two pockets together making a rough pouch, leaving a little hole that could be tied shut. "I take it you've sewed before?"

"Yeah, seven younger sisters. There was a ripped or torn dress at least once a week, until Aureolin learned I had to do it all as mom would be in the fields till late." Jaune inspected his handiwork and smiled when he was satisfied. "Right, now the hard part... Actually finding the food and water. Ready to go out?"

Pyrrha smiled weakly as she looked out at the frozen landscape. "No but I guess we don't have a choice."

As they stepped outside, Jaune stretched his arms out after being cooped up for so long. Testing his arm, he found the pain had almost gone so his aura must've healed the break and started to regenerate. Jaune put the cloak around Pyrrha's shoulders and hefted the massive greatsword. Pacing around he swung a few practice blows, struggling to maintain his balance with the huge weight.

"Are you sure you can fight with that Jaune?" Pyrrha's worry was evident on her face.

"Against regular Grimm I should manage but I doubt I could keep up with your speed in a duel. I just need to adjust my stance to the weight of the blade, I'm not used to using a two handed weapon." Jaune held up the blade, pointing it at a nearby tree focusing his thoughts and aura into the blade. He noticed Pyrrha's confused face and shrugged. "No laser cannon for me then." Jaune walked over to a nearby tree, practising his swings as he went. "So Pyrrha... exactly how hungry are you?" He glanced over his shoulder with a grin.

"Pretty hungry but I can survive a few days without food if need be."

"You should always keep your energy up and eat when you can without diminishing your supplies. Ready for something to eat?" Pyrrha nodded, curious where Jaune was going to find this food.

Jaune lifted the massive blade above his head and swung it at the tree in front of him in an overhead arc. The tree disintegrated under the blow, shattering into pieces at it fell. As Pyrrha approached she noticed the tree was mostly rotten under its frozen exterior. To Pyrrha's dismay Jaune gestured to the bugs crawling everywhere.

"Ta da! If you can stomach it, eat some now. Otherwise grab a bug, encase it in some snow and put it in the pouch. After the fourth or fifth day without food, you'll eat anything..." With that Jaune bent down, grabbed a huge centipede and stuck it straight in his mouth without batting an eyelash.

After battling her initial disgust, Pyrrha nervously picked up a small fat white worm and raised it to her mouth. Her hand trembled as she felt it squirm between her fingers. The moment hung in the air, Jaune glancing up at her between freezing bugs in snow.

"It's ok Pyrrha, don't force yourself right now. You can always eat them frozen or thawed later, it's a bit easier when they don't move." Jaune swiftly grabbed bugs and packed them into snow, knowing every morsel of food would be essential if they were to survive.

Pyrrha sighed and dropped to her knees, packing the white worm in snow, depositing it in the pouch. "Jaune I can't imagine how hard it must've been for you..."

Jaune shrugged. "I just did what I had to survive. The first time you feel the real burning pain of hunger, you lose your squeamishness really fast."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune with sadness written across her features. "No Jaune that's not what I meant. I mean... you could've headed back to Vale at any time you liked but you didn't. Even when things got really bad, even when things were impossibly hard for you, you didn't come back, you didn't give up... You could've just come back and had food and water and safety but you didn't..."

Jaune didn't look up from his foraging, grabbing and packing bugs in astonishing speed. "Pyrrha... The only reason I came back was because the Grimm couldn't train me much further. It's only the special ones like the Turtle-Lion or that Knight that give me any real challenge. What I needed was practice fighting humans... huntsmen. My task still isn't complete..."

Pyrrha laid a hand on his shoulder. "Jaune you don't have to-" His voice cut across her in a burst of anger.

"Yes I do! She's still out there! Both of them are! While either live, humanity is in danger... you... are in danger. We both know they are responsible for that knight appearing at your house!" Jaune looked down at his hand where he'd inadvertently crushed a bug, wiping it off in the snow.

"But Jaune... to make yourself suffer like that. All those nights alone beyond Vale, injured and hungry..."

Jaune let out a bark of laughter. "Suffer! Ha! I could've stayed beyond the walls for the rest of my life and the 'suffering' would've paled in comparison to _that_ night... I swore I'd never be so weak that I couldn't protect those that I love ever again... and an Arc never goes back on his word."

Pyrrha looked into Jaune's eyes and saw the conviction and determination burning in them. "Jaune..."

"We'll escape this place Pyrrha. I'll keep us both alive and get you to safety. One day I'll deal with Cinder, Salem too but for now, protecting you is my highest priority." Jaune went back to packing bugs with renewed vigour, the pouch nearly half full already.

Pyrrha smiled at Jaune, knowing he'd go to any lengths to keep her safe and she'd do the same for him. "Well I can't be a burden on you if you're trying to protect me." With that she grabbed a centipede, stuffed it in her mouth and forced herself to chew and swallow, suppressing her grimace.

Jaune looked into her eyes and saw that she'd do anything for him. His shocked expression turned to a smile of genuine pride as Pyrrha grabbed another bug, stuffing it in her mouth, unwilling to let anything prevent her from protecting the man she loves.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Discovery**

With a pouch of frozen bugs, Jaune looked at Pyrrha to decide their next course of action. "So we have some food, next up is water which is the tricky one. We have nothing to carry it in so we're limited for now by staying near any rivers we can find."

"Can't we melt the snow and drink that Jaune?" Pyrrha gestured around herself.

"Frozen water can still contain germs so we should only drink it as a last resort. Running water is much safer."

"Jaune, how do you know all of this?"

He scratched the back of his head as he looked skyward. "I used to read a lot of books as a kid. I liked useful things such as DIY, survival, medical guides and the like."

Pyrrha turned away from Jaune with a grin on her face. "Medical guides? So Jaune... if I'm ever pregnant you can... deliver the baby?"

Jaune's jaw dropped with an audible click as he spun around.

The scarlet haired huntress couldn't hold her composure any longer and burst into laughter at Jaune's reaction, her laughter doubling when she saw his expression. "Oh Jaune! Your face! I'm sorry, I couldn't resist! I'm not pregnant but your reaction is always priceless!"

Jaune frowned. "You seem to laugh at my face quite often... I should be hurt. Anyway, that's one experience I'm in no rush to repeat. We should get to the top of the ridge and scope out the... Pyrrha?"

It was Pyrrha's turn for a comical reaction as her jaw dropped and her laughter stopped in an instant. "Jaune... You said you didn't want to... repeat that experience again. Have... have you delivered a baby before?"

"I... uh... you see..." He cursed himself for the slip as that was one memory he was _particularly_ embarrassed about.

Pyrrha took a step forwards. "Jaune..."

Jaune sighed, resigning himself to the fact he couldn't talk his way out of this. "Yes... I have. My youngest sister, Apricot. I helped delivered her."

Her face creased as she did the math. "That would make you... twelve? Thirteen at most?"

"Twelve. Dad went into town with the three eldest girls to get groceries, leaving me with Fawn and Jasmine only four years old each and Citrine who was barely a year old. Mom wasn't due for several weeks but then the contractions started... I called the doctor who raced over but it would take him at least thirty minutes to arrive. Apricot arrived in just over twenty."

"So with just you and your mother..."

"Yep. Well I had Fawn and Jasmine get clean towels while I retrieved a bowl of boiling water. It was such a quick birth I barely had time to think, I just acted and somehow I remembered what to do. This was mom's seventh birth so she guided me as best as she could too. When the doctor arrived, mom was already holding her latest baby. The doctor took them both to the hospital to get checked out, but nothing had gone wrong and she was released within two days."

"Jaune that's amazing! I can't believe you managed that at twelve!"

Jaune blushed at the praise and the _memory_. "I was nothing special... just... helping out. Please don't tell anyone! It's not something I want anyone to know! It's weird enough I knew what to do."

Pyrrha held Jaune's shoulders at arms length. "Jaune, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. You did a great thing!"

"Still, I'd rather nobody at Beacon knew. Please promise me you won't tell anyone!" Jaune looked into Pyrrha's eyes beseechingly.

"Ok Jaune, I promise. I won't tell a soul. I still think it's a great achievement and something to be proud of." Pyrrha wondered just how many more surprises Jaune's past held.

He let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. "Thank you Pyrrha. Anyway... I should climb the ridge and scout the land, we need to pinpoint our location better and also look for water sources." Jaune desperately hoped Pyrrha would accept the change of conversation.

Pyrrha looked up at the high ridge, the top obscured by the howling wind and snow. "That's going to be a long climb, difficult with the weather..."

"Yup and I need to get up and back before nightfall, I'll scout it out alone and brief you when I get back. You need to know the lay of the land too in case we get separated. It'll be much safer down here."

Pyrrha's eyes locked with Jaune's, a furious scowl creasing her features. "I'm not helpless Jaune. Going forward we'll share the same hardships so you'd best get used to it." With that she turned her back and started the arduous climb.

Jaune started to protest but held his tongue. He hadn't meant any offense but he could understand her feelings.

A couple hours later they finally crested the ridge with an all-encompassing view surrounding them, panting with exertion atop the flattened peak.

Jaune looked towards the sun and tried to gauge the time of day. "Looks like its past midday already, we really must be far north... I can just make out a bay to the East so I think we're on the North-West part of the dragon wing." Jaune felt a tug on his tunic.

Tapping buttons on her scroll, Pyrrha sighed. "No signal up here either, I'll turn it off until we arrive somewhere... else..." Pyrrha pointed to a dark smudge on the horizon. "Jaune... what's that to the south?"

As Jaune squinted, he made out a huge tower in the distance, with a haze around it. "Some kind of tower... it must be huge to see it from this far away..." Suddenly things started clicking into place for Jaune. "That knight... his portal came from here so it stands to reason that there would be a base around here too..." Jaune gritted his teeth. "Cinder..."

"Jaune, can you make out that haze around the tower? A part of it broke away... Is it getting bigger?"

He watched as the haze came closer, slowly coming into focus. Jaune felt his gut drop as he realised what was coming for them. "Nevermores... lots of them..." Jaune drew his greatsword from his make-shift sling and took up his stance as best he could.

Pyrrha similarly drew Akuo and Milo and prepared for combat. "We have to fight here Jaune, there's no chance to climb down to a larger area in time. The ground is so small we'll have to fight back to back."

Jaune swung his blade a few times, still trying to adjust to its weight. "Easier said than done with this..."

The lead Nevermore let loose a great screech as it unloaded a massive volley of huge, razor sharp feathers from its wings. Pyrrha raised Akuo to cover her as best as possible but there was no way to dodge them or cover herself completely with the small shield.

Jaune leaned over, facing Pyrrha with the flat of his blade against his back towards the Nevermores. Luckily the blade was wide enough to cover most of Jaune's back but a few feathers caught his shoulders and arms, his aura flashing as it absorbed the blows. Jaune grunted with each impact, struggling to keep standing under the heavy impacts. When the onslaught was over, Jaune swung his sword around using the flat of the blade to dislodge the feathers that had impaled the ground around them, creating a tall forest of pitch black feathers several meters tall. In an instant they were sailing over the edges of the cliff.

He looked up, counting approximately six Nevermores in the flock. "Pyrrha, switch Milo to its rifle form and aim for the eyes, we need to draw them in close." Instantly Pyrrha started unloading precision shots into the Nevermores over Jaune's shoulder. A Nevermore dived towards them, great talons outstretched, ready to impale them on its javelin like claws.

"Crouch down behind me, close as you can!" Pyrrha instantly dropped down and Jaune pulled the massive sword back behind him, his torso twisted as the tip of the blade touched the ground. Jaune felt the seconds drag as the Nevermore closed, waiting for the perfect chance to strike. Just when it felt the talons were close enough to gouge his eyes out, Jaune swung the blade with all of his might in a devastating horizontal arc.

Pyrrha glanced past Jaune as the Nevermore filled her vision, she fought the urge to jump over the horrific bird knowing Jaune couldn't pull such a stunt with his massive sword and that he must have a plan. Before she could wonder any further, Jaune struck out with his blade in an instant, feeling her long red hair sucked forward with force of the blow. The creature was thrown bodily to Jaune's left as his blow almost eviscerated it in a single blow. He cut through both talons and most of its chest. The creature weakly tried to stand on the stumps of its legs but stumbled, crashing into the ground and slowly turning to mist.

Jaune returned to his improvised stance and let out the breath he'd been holding. "One down... five to go..." He glanced over his shoulder at Pyrrha and smiled. "Pyrrha... remember that crazy tactic I came up with that you said would never work... Reckon you could do it if you focused solely on your semblance?"

Her confused face gave way to incredulity as she realised what he was referring to. "The one with the silly name? Jaune that's... I've never tried something like that for an extended time..."

Changing the angle of his blade, he faced the circling Nevermores. "We don't have much of a choice..."

Pyrrha took a deep breath. "Ok Jaune, get ready." With that she laid her shield on the ground, Jaune stepped on it with both feet and Pyrrha laid Milo across his feet. "Ready Jaune?"

"Ready!" With that, Jaune felt the weight of Milo increase massively as it was magnetically drawn to Akuo, locking his feet in place. Pyrrha used both of her arms to control her semblance, he felt himself lift off the ground as she levitated him on her shield. Jaune grinned as he faced the Nevermores whilst floating in the air. "Here comes the MagLev Pain Train!"

Jaune felt himself tip forward as Pyrrha expertly prepared him for the upcoming aerial combat, suddenly he shot forward into the air towards the Nevermores. The blackened creatures faltered as this human came hurtling towards them, their surprise was Jaune's opportunity as he shot between two of the beasts. With two quick slices, Jaune had sheared the wing off one which flapped uselessly as it fell, the other had a great gash across its back.

He soared around in a big circle as Pyrrha frowned with the concentration and strength required for this level of using her semblance. The injured Nevermore charged at Jaune, fury evident at its wounding. At the last moment, Pyrrha flipped Jaune upside down and he sliced the creature in two from head to tail. "Three down... two to go."

Suddenly Jaune noticed one of the Nevermores was about to launch a barrage of feathers at Pyrrha. He threw the greatsword with all of his might at the creature, scoring a wound across its wing forcing it to retreat. Jaune bent down and held Milo. "Pyrrha! Use Akuo to retrieve my sword!"

She grunted at the effort as she unlocked Milo and Akuo from their magnetic embrace. While Jaune held on to Milo still floating through the air, Akuo shot across the sky and managed to arrest the momentum of Jaune's falling sword and precariously balance it on top of the shield. As Pyrrha raced the sword back to Jaune as fast as she could, the veins in her temples bulged at the overuse of her semblance, sweat running down her face.

Jaune flipped upside down whilst still holding Milo with one hand, in the other he retrieved his sword and Akuo locked itself once more to his feet. The two Nevermores circled, wary of their prey.

Panting with her knees buckling, Pyrrha called out. "Jaune! I'm at my... limit... I'm bringing you back..." Jaune landed with a crash as her semblance finally gave out a few meters above the ground. "Sorry Jaune... It's hard to control objects... too far away..."

"Don't worry you did grea- Lookout!" Jaune noticed both Nevermores had launched a barrage of feathers from two separate angles, there was no chance they could possibly dodge them all. Jaune threw Pyrrha over his shoulder and sprinted towards the cliff edge. "Oh this can't end well..."

"Jaune! What are you- AHHH!" Jaune didn't bother to explain as he jumped off the cliff with her slung across his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. Her eyes stung as they fell, the steep sloping ground rushing up towards them impossibly fast. "Jaune! What- OOF!" Before she could say another word they hit the ground hard, driving all the air from her lungs.

Pyrrha waited for the tumbling pain and not finding it forthcoming, she tentatively opened her eyes. What she saw shocked her. Jaune was standing on the greatsword, sliding down the ridge in a great shower of sparks as the tortured metal ground against rock. "Jaune! Do you know what you're doing?!"

Jaune dropped her into his arms as he continued his impossibly fast escape from the Nevermores. "No, not a clue! I'm terrified! At least we aren't dead... yet! HA HA HA!" He didn't know where his bravado was coming from as he was genuinely terrified, when he jumped off the cliff he didn't have a plan and somehow came up with this mid-air. Jaune did his best to steer the greatsword but he was victim to the whims of gravity and the unevenness of the ground.

Pyrrha pointed over his shoulder. "Jaune, incoming!"

Jaune looked back and saw the two remaining Nevermores giving chase and slowly closing the distance. "All yours Pyrrha! I'll steer best I can!"

Pyrrha transformed Milo into its rifle form and started taking shots at the lead Nevermore whilst still in Jaune's arms. The bumpy ride did nothing to help her aim but a few shots impacted on its head and beak but still it closed the distance. "Jaune I can't aim like this!"

"I can give you three seconds of smooth travel. Get ready!" With that, Jaune leaned to the right and the greatsword slowly altered their course. "Three... Two... One... NOW!"

As Pyrrha noted Jaune's plan she prepared herself. The greatsword hit a small lip in the rock sending them into the air, Pyrrha took careful aim and unleashed two perfect shots right into one of the eyes of the lead Nevermore. Reeling in pain, it crashed into the ground at high speed, rolling over and over in a sickening array of sounds as bones broke and feathers flew off. A heavy thump and the greatsword continued its tormented descent in a dazzling display of sparks, the base of the ridge dangerously close.

"Jaune! I'm going to try to slow us down, lean forward!" Jaune dutifully obeyed, leaning as far forward as he could. Pyrrha shifted herself around and wrapped her legs around his hips, facing him, looking over his shoulder and firing shots at the final Nevermore.

He felt pressure on his chest as Pyrrha used her semblance to charge the shield slung on her back to repel against their momentum. Slowly but surely their speed started to drop but they were still travelling blindingly fast. Jaune wondered if anyone at Beacon had a "landing strategy" for this particular scenario. Although most of the ridge was traversed, the ground below only levelled out slightly. It was going to be a hard landing...

The Nevermore was right behind them, talons outstretched to grasp them, Pyrrha's shots barely holding the creature at bay. Suddenly the creature raised both wings behind itself. "Jaune! Feathers!"

Being so close to the ground and unable to dodge or move Jaune acted on instinct. He stamped on the front end of the blade, wedging it into the ground. As the blade arced over he grabbed the hilt and twisted in mid-air, putting himself between Pyrrha and the ground and his blade between them and the Nevermore.

The downpour of razor feathers thundered around them, most missing but a great deal hitting Jaune's greatsword. Jaune gritted his teeth as he rolled Pyrrha in front of him so she no longer had her legs wrapped around him and held her as tight as he could with one arm. The impact with the ground drove the air from his lungs and he felt sick with the sudden deceleration. His discomfort was short lived as the Nevermore followed a second later in a great screech. Jaune threw Pyrrha above him as hard he could, hopefully rolling far enough away to be safe.

Pyrrha watched as Jaune pointed the blade at the beast and drove it forward at the last moment whilst on his back, suddenly he was covered by the body of the Nevermore as it weakly cried out once more then stopped. " _Please say those talons have missed!_ " Pyrrha pleaded within her own mind. She crawled over to the slowly dissipating Grimm body. "Jaune!" All she could see was the immense blade sticking out of the back of the beast into the sky. "Jaune!" The Grimm took forever to dissipate, eventually the greatsword fell sideways as the last of the Nevermore disappeared.

The victorious blond huntsman was laying there with a weak grin on his face. "Damn that bird was heavy... Stank too."

Pyrrha knelt by his side and kissed him on the lips. "Oh Jaune... I know you want to protect me but we both have aura's remember? Let me take a hit or two."

Jaune scratched his chin and smiled. "Nope! I said I'd protect you and-"

She interrupted him, putting a finger on his lips. "...an Arc never goes back on his word. I know, I know. You're a fool, but you're my fool and I love you for it."

Jaune struggled to sit up as Pyrrha assisted him. "Look on the bright side, with all these feathers we'll have a super comfy bed tonight and we can make some warmer clothes tomorrow." Gesturing around at all the huge shed feathers that hadn't dissipated.

Pyrrha felt the cold more keenly now. Ever since they started climbing the ridge they'd been moving a lot and she hadn't noticed the cold that much, now though as the sun started to set, she could feel the temperature drop. "That sounds wonderful."

"Firstly we need to get some water, luckily I spotted a river not too far beyond the trees here. We'll have to hurry to get a drink and get back to shelter before dark." Using the greatsword to get to his feet, Jaune started trudging through the trees with Pyrrha next to him.

Finding a small frozen river, Jaune lifted his greatsword and smashed the ice covering the flowing water below. Both huntsmen greedily gulped down freezing cold water and fought the pain in their teeth and heads as they drank too quickly.

Pyrrha lifted her head and delicately wiped her mouth. "Jaune, we still have nothing to carry water in. Any ideas?"

"Unfortunately no but this river seems to head towards that tower we want to check out anyway so we can just follow it." Jaune dipped his head down to drink again, gorging himself on water while he could. "We'd better head back, grab those feathers and make for camp. It's getting really cold and this water won't have helped..."

Arriving back at their camp with a bundle of feathers under each arm and shivering considerably, Jaune decided to lighten the mood. Jaune put a feather up each arm of the tunic he was wearing and started flapping. "C-call me... B-Bird Man! The... lamest... s-super hero ever!" He grinned as Pyrrha chuckled.

She held several feathers behind her as a massive plumage. "Well in that c-case I'll be... P-Peacock Woman! Sidekick to B-bird Man!"

Jaune laughed and flapped over to Pyrrha to give her a hug and rub his hands on her arms to warm her up. "I thought the s-sidekick wasn't supposed to be s-stronger and b-better looking than the hero?"

Pyrrha giggled. "Oh J-Jaune... Even in this situation you can m-make me laugh! Let's get inside and s-snuggle up!"

Inside their ice shelter, they pushed the cloak to one side they'd left for the day due to the hard climb and laid the feathers down across the floor. Once they'd set the cloak down again ready for the night, Pyrrha removed her armour and snuggled into Jaune as he tucked them in, using the remaining feathers as extra insulation over their bed.

Before long Pyrrha was feeling much warmer and happy to be hugging into Jaune. "Oh Jaune, if this wasn't fighting for our life daily I could really get used to this."

Jaune looked into Pyrrha's eyes. "Pyrrha, I promise when we get back to civilisation we can spend every night in the same bed."

"Will I have to eat bugs to do it?" Pyrrha's innocent face, barely held its composure.

Jaune grinned. "You haven't let it stop you yet."

Pyrrha chuckled. "True, I won't let anything stop me." With that, she pulled him in for a deep kiss. Jaune was surprised by Pyrrha's tentative tongue but he soon lost himself in the moment, content with their deepening relationship.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Birds of a Feather**

The following morning Pyrrha woke to find Jaune hunched over, intricately weaving strands of feathers together he'd stripped from the quill. "Good morning Jaune."

Jaune smiled without taking his eyes off his task. "Morning Pyrrha, sleep well?"

"Yes thank you, although I miss my morning hug..." Pyrrha pouted but found it was wasted effort as Jaune continued unabated without looking up.

"Sorry Pyrrha, I'll make it up to you when I'm done. I hate weaving but I'm nearly there. Never thought helping my sisters out with their hair would come in so useful."

As Pyrrha rose she noticed several woven parts of a garment on the floor, each piece intricately woven with bits of bent quill as hooks and fasteners. "Jaune... how long have you been up?"

"Um... just before daybreak. Wanted to make a start on this and I had to wash off the feathers in the river first so they'd have time to dry before wearing them. I have two lower and two upper sleeves, a cloak, a long... skirt for lack of a better name and a vest that's as... adjustable as possible. Each one clips onto each other. It's a bit rough but it's warmer than nothing, feathers are a really good insulator as most of it is hollow."

Pyrrha ran the pieces between her fingers and was impressed by the intricate weaving. "Can I try them on? They actually look really good."

He smiled and passed his latest work to Pyrrha. "Sure thing, start with the vest as that's what most of it clips on to. Here let me help you." Jaune unclipped several quill hooks along the side of the ribs and the chest area. "You'll want your armour on first, that way if this gets annoying in battle you can just drop the whole set by unfastening these hooks here."

She pulled on her armour and couldn't help but smile at the thought of wearing clothes that Jaune had made. "Ok I'm ready!"

Jaune placed the vest on Pyrrha and fastened the hooks along the ribs. "I've added a few loops to hook onto so it's slightly adjustable in most areas. The... chest area is hinged at the top so it'll support various... sizes..." Jaune turned a subtle shade of scarlet as he started fastening hooks near Pyrrha's more than ample breasts. "There's hooks on the vest that the loops on the hinged part slot into so again you can customise the fit, I've done it up tight to help keep the wind out."

"Jaune... Where did you learn to do all of this? I mean the weaving sure but actually making clothes from feathers..."

He blushed and fiddled with hooks on the next garment, refusing to meet Pyrrha's gaze. "Remember how I said I had to work with the tailor a few days after borrowing that suit for the prom? Well I helped him make some clothes and learned a lot there... Not that he used feathers of course... Anyway, here's the next piece." Jaune clipped on the other feather garments and Pyrrha stood, clearly happy with the clothes he had made as she tested her range of movement and swished the feather cloak behind her.

Pyrrha beamed as she walked with the long cloak trailing behind, letting her thoughts wonder. " _All I need are two little girls to hold the end of the cloak and it'll be like a wedding gown..._ " She paused and felt her cheeks flush at the unexpected thought. " _I wonder what our wedding would be like..._ " Images of Jaune in a suit, waiting for her at the altar with his family near him swam into Pyrrha's mind. Jaune's voice snapped her out of the trance as she tried to hide her blush.

"Hope you don't mind the cloak being so long? I thought if I kept it long it'll cover our tracks and make a good blanket." Jaune looked over Pyrrha, appraising his work and looking for any problems.

"I-it's grand Jaune, thank you. It's masterful work. Do you want to wear it?"

"Well it's up to you, which would you prefer or which is warmer? The cloak or the... feathers."

Pyrrha's mind drifted back to her thoughts of marriage, her smile and blush returning. "I'd like to wear this if you don't mind... It's very warm and I like the look..."

He smiled and swept the knights cloak around him as he fastened it. "Ok then. This is definitely more my thing. Let me bundle these spare feathers together and we'll head off."

Pyrrha waited as Jaune tied the spares together using a strand of woven feathers, wondering how they would survive each night without their basic shelter to protect them from the elements.

"Hey Pyrrha, do you still have that suspension line? I might have a use for it..."

The redhead reached into one of her belt pouches and produced a small box. "Yes, here you go Jaune."

"Thanks." Jaune rummaged around beneath his cloak for a while before facing her with a smile. "Ready for some breakfast? We should take advantage of the rotten trees before moving on just in case."

Pyrrha's belly growled at the thought of food, any kind of food. "That sounds... wonderful..." She couldn't hide her lack of enthusiasm for the upcoming meal. "All I've eaten in the past two days are a few bugs."

Jaune strode over to a nearby tree and drew his greatsword, eager to use it again now that he was more accustomed to the weight. "Well you can gorge yourself now, the pouch is full so this is just a meal. Eat what you can, we'll need all the strength we can get." With one massive blow, the tree shattered, spilling rotten wood and bugs onto the crisp snow beneath.

She watched as Jaune squatted down and started grabbing bugs, cleaning them as best he could and stuffing them into his mouth without batting an eyelash. Pyrrha knelt down and started copying him, trying desperately to imagine the bugs as different foods such as spaghetti or jelly sweets. Her efforts were for naught however as she forced each mouthful down while trying to control her revulsion.

A short while later they followed the river south, Pyrrha decided to ask him a question that had been on her mind since they arrived in the frozen land. "Jaune, why are there so few Grimm? Other than those few Nevermores we haven't seen anything. Just beyond Vale's borders the Grimm run rampant."

He kept walking, his eyes darting from tree to tree in his incessant vigil. "Grimm are attracted to negative emotions such as envy, sadness, loneliness and hatred. Those are human traits, where there aren't humans, there aren't any Grimm... or I should say there's less..."

Pyrrha waited for Jaune to continue, knowing he was weighing the conversation in his mind.

"When I lived in the wilderness, I just kept moving away from Vale and... everything else. The first month was pretty rough but as I ventured further away the Grimm began to decrease. Before long I was lucky to find even one pack of Grimm in a day so I headed back, keeping myself close enough to Vale that there would be plenty of them."

She put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "That makes sense. So one pack of Grimm wasn't enough, did you have a number you aimed for?"

A feral grin appeared on Jaune's face. "As many as possible. I'd fight until they were all dead or I was unable to continue, in which case I'd control my emotions and retreat to some place I could hide or through traps I'd previously laid to buy time."

"Control your emotions?" Pyrrha looked at Jaune quizzically.

"Grimm are attracted to negative emotions, when I wanted to fight I'd let them out. I'd think of that... night... and let my anger and hatred take over. It was like throwing meat to a predator, they swarmed in no..." Suddenly Jaune dropped into a low crouch, hand on sword pommel, his head darting around, trying to locate a sound Pyrrha hadn't picked up on.

Pyrrha didn't understand but knew to trust Jaune and adopted a similar stance, looking around warily for any signs of danger. Then she heard it. A rustle across the other side of the river, a snap of a broken twig. She drew Akuo and Milo silently and watched Jaune draw his greatsword.

He grinned as a group of Beowolves suddenly exploded from the foliage, dashing straight towards the huntsmen. He dived forward, charging at the oncoming Grimm and meeting them head on. His first slice cut a Beowolf in two, already moving to the next Grimm before the two sides of the Beowolf fell apart. Now that he was used to the weight of the greatsword, Jaune found he could start thinking his attacks through rather than just swinging. Instead of using fast, short attacks, they flowed in one continuous movement, giving the Grimm no chance to break through his offense.

A flash of red hair drew Jaune's attention as he watched Pyrrha dispatch the Grimm with equal ease, her movements graceful and deadly with her feather clad body flowing as she moved. If it wasn't for the Beowolves charging him, he would've been happy to just watch Pyrrha dance her deadly ballet, the Beowolves no match for her skills. Jaune hefted the greatsword onto his shoulder and started pacing towards the oncoming Grimm, eager to try some new attacks he had thought of.

When Pyrrha had finished the Grimm that were near her, she started to run over to Jaune who was fighting off three Beowolves until she saw his face. He was smiling as he casually blocked attacks from three separate angles using his massive blade, toying with them. "Jaune what are you doing?"

The blond huntsman glanced over while still spinning and blocking attacks. "Sorry, wanted to practice my blocking while you were finishing up." With that Jaune ducked and spun the greatsword in a massive arc, cutting all three Grimm in two at the waist in a single fluid motion. He sheathed his sword before the Grimm had even started to dissipate as he walked towards Pyrrha. "Better hole up for the night, not too much sunlight left."

She looked around the frozen landscape for anything that could be used for shelter. "Any ideas?"

Jaune grinned as he pulled out a stack of feathers, gently patting it. "Already on it."

As he unwrapped the feathers, Pyrrha noticed they had been tied together at the top. She watched as Jaune started stabbing the feathers into the ground near a tree making a rough circle, placing each feather in the bundle on opposite sides. Before long she realised what he had done, by tying the feathers together and placing them on opposite sides, the tied ends formed the roof while the rest formed the walls. He had created a tent he could make any size so long as he had enough feathers!

Jaune was glad his plan had worked as he didn't have time to test it in the morning. He made the circle as small as possible so he could double the wall thickness to keep more of the biting wind out. When he finished, he left a small hole to crawl through, Jaune packed snow as thinly as possible on the outside of the make-shift tent, hoping it would help keep them warm and camouflaged. As he bent down to enter the tent, he realised Pyrrha had pushed most of the snow out and made a small wall outside the entrance to cut down some more wind. Jaune smiled at Pyrrha when he looked inside, glad she was becoming more creative which would be extremely useful in their current situation.

Crawling into the shelter, Jaune noted Pyrrha had laid out some spare feathers on the ground to soften their bed and was stripping off her armour under her feather clothes. Jaune removed his cloak and shook it gently to remove the built up snow, laying it on the ground and lying on his back, pleased to note little light shone through the feather wall and barely any wind.

Pyrrha finished dressing down to her clothes, crawling over to her blonde boyfriend. He patted the cloak next to him, his arms ready to receive her in an embrace. Pyrrha smiled and pushed his shoulders down flat to the ground, straddling Jaune before he could utter a word. She pulled the cloak over them, then as many feathers and her feathered garments as possible, glad for any additional warmth. As she faced the blushing Jaune, he gratefully accepted her embrace as she nuzzled into his shoulder, relishing in the shared warmth.

He didn't know what he'd done to elicit such an act, but he certainly wasn't going to complain about it. After a while of contented silence, enjoying each other's closeness, Jaune decided it was time to learn more about Pyrrha. Their time together had been short and most of it was focused on his past and family. "Pyrrha... Tell me about your childhood. You know far more about mine than I ever wanted anyone to know..."

"There's not much to say really, nothing as interesting as your past." Pyrrha kept nuzzled into his shoulder, her words slightly muffled. "I grew up in Mistral, went to Sanctum Academy, passed at the top of my class for every subject and won the Mistral Regional Tournament four times consecutively. You know that much already."

"You passed at the top of your class for every subject? You must have done a lot of revision in your spare time?" Jaune's tone of voice indicted what he thought her answer would be.

A drawn out sigh escaped Pyrrha's lips before she could think. Whilst her childhood wasn't easy, she didn't have the same problems as anyone else her age and felt that her problems weren't as bad as some people would believe. "Yes... I did quite a bit of studying to keep my grades up."

Noting her reticence on the subject, Jaune decided to change tack and approach the subject differently. "Tell me about your parents, you've never mentioned them before. What do they do? What are they like? Anything at all."

Pyrrha looked up at Jaune and saw the look on his face. He was trying to affect a look of interest but couldn't hide the concern in his features at her reluctance to discuss her past. Gently laying her head on Jaune's chest as the frigid wind howled past their makeshift tent, Pyrrha spoke in a flat tone. "My mother is called Peleus and my father, Thetis. They are combat instructors at Sanctum Academy. Before working there, they graduated top of their year at Beacon as part of team TLIP, that's Tulip with my father as team leader. After that they became well known huntsmen before settling down, teaching at Sanctum. They've won numerous tournaments both as teams, doubles, singles and are very well known all over Mistral."

Jaune looked at the top of Pyrrha's head as she lay on his chest, his gaze softening. "Team Tulip... I recall Professor Port mentioning them a few times but I had no idea they were related to you. Quite the legacy to uphold..."

"Yes. As you can imagine I garnered quite a bit of attention from just being their daughter before having done... anything."

"I should think they'd be very proud of you then. You're top of every class, won the Mistral Tournament four times, been in promotions on TV and cereal boxes." Jaune felt Pyrrha grip his leather tunic as she balled a fist up.

"You'd think so..." The bitterness in her voice was unmistakable.

After a moment of silence, Jaune spoke softly. "Go on Pyrrha, let it out. No-one can overhear and I won't tell a soul."

She felt Jaune's hug tighten slightly, her mental walls holding back pent up emotions regarding her parents fell down in a torrent of anger and tears. "Nothing I do is ever good enough for them! Every time I win a duel or a tournament all they ever say is how I should have done things better, faster or how I should never make mistakes like those! I come top of my classes and they lament the fact I didn't get a perfect score on every test! The closest they've ever come to congratulating me is to say how it was natural for me for win as I'm their daughter..." Pyrrha's breath started to hitch as she tried to hold back her tears. "It's like... I'm n-nothing more than something that can pull them down, make them l-look bad!"

As Jaune felt Pyrrha shudder with each sob, he rubbed her back gently knowing how hard it was for Pyrrha to talk negatively about her parents, even Jaune didn't like to discuss his father prior to their latest meeting. "That can't have been easy Pyrrha. I couldn't even imagine the pressure of being in the spotlight like that. I think your parents wanted what's best for you but maybe... maybe they love you so much it's blinded them to what's right in front of them? I can kinda relate to that... I was so focused on doing what I thought was best for you when I brought you back I... I didn't ask what you wanted... I'm sorry Pyrrha."

Pyrrha's sobs slowly subsided as she hugged into Jaune. When she had some control of her emotions, she pulled herself up to look into his deep blue eyes. "Thank you Jaune. I know you always only ever thought of me... and... maybe you're right about my parents... At least I'd like to think so..." Pyrrha closed her eyes as she gently placed a kiss on his lips, followed by several more as she explored his lips with her tender caresses. "Jaune... remember when we had that game night in our dorm room and we watched movies and ate pizza?"

A momentary frown crossed Jaune's face at the unexpected topic. "Yeah, Nora beat us at nearly every video game and Ren won most of the board games. You had a tiny sliver of pizza and everyone else felt bad for eating so much! At the end of the night we all agreed that was the last time we borrow anything from Blake regarding ninjas, that movie was more smut than action..."

"That was the first time I'd ever had pizza. My parents were very strict with my diet before I came to Beacon so it was rather a shock when I had the freedom to eat what I liked. I watch my diet of course but now I can... treat myself occasionally."

"Really! That sounds tough. I'm terrible with food, I'll eat any junk. By treats do you mean like our weekly roast dinners in town each Sunday? I still can't believe you ordered that the first time we went there." Jaune chuckled remembering everyone's expressions when she ordered the biggest roast they had, literally asking for the biggest.

Pyrrha beamed as she remembered the fond memory. "That was the day you stopped me getting hit by that van. I was in a... much better mood after you saved me and was held in your arms." They had been walking through town deciding what to do with their day when she had stepped out into the road without looking, distracted by talking to Jaune over her shoulder. The van blasted its horn but before Pyrrha could register what was happening, Jaune had grabbed her and pulled her back into his embrace as the van shot past. She had a visible spring in her step as they continued for the day.

The smile Pyrrha radiated, soon had Jaune smiling as he hugged into her tightly. "I'd never let anything hurt you but thinking back on it, I'm sure your aura would've easily absorbed the impact. Guess I was just worried about you."

"I remember, you were amazing! I still can't believe that restaurant let you alter the menu items so much! Each time I'd go there I'd ask for things slightly different so I could try lots of variations of the food I liked. Nora gave me the idea of putting honey on parsnips just before you take them out of the oven so they're crispy. Mmm so tasty! That's how you learned exactly how I like a roast meal." Pyrrha noticed the awkward look on Jaune's face. "Jaune? What haven't you told me? You did something nice but you're embarrassed, I've seen that face a lot recently."

"Aha ha ha. Well..." Jaune scratched behind his ear and kept glancing away. "That restaurant doesn't usually let people... alter their orders much past adding and removing items from the meal."

"So why did they let me? Or should I say, how did you get them to?"

Her seductive, questioning look told Jaune she wasn't going to take anything less than the absolute truth. "I might have told them that you're a picky eater and that I was trying to... date you... and wanted the meal to be perfect. Also I kinda tipped them the cost of your meal each time."

"Jaune... we went there every week for months! That must have cost you a lot! I know you don't have that kind of money to spare. Oh Jaune... No wondered you only ordered things off the kids menu and drank tap water when we went out."

"In my defense you'd make sure I tasted every part of your meal so I ended up eating more than enough. I would never have admitted it before but I did enjoy you feeding me. Anyway, I managed to slip in the occasional job or mission when the rest of the team wasn't around so I kept things turning over."

"You shouldn't have put yourself out like that Jaune. Just how many nice things have you done that nobody knows about?" Her eyebrows arched questioningly as she gazed into Jaune's eyes.

A chuckle was all that Jaune would offer as a multitude of memories came to mind. He stretched as best he could without taking his arms out of the shared bed as the air outside was still bitterly cold. "Not sure about you but I'm certainly tired. That was a long walk today, reckon we'll reach the tower in another day, two at most."

Pyrrha didn't press Jaune for details of his good deeds, deciding to drop the conversation as he wasn't forthcoming. "You're right, hopefully we'll find some answers there or at least a way home. I'd much rather snuggle up to you in a proper bed, not that I haven't enjoyed our nights together so far of course."

He stared at the ceiling of their makeshift tent as he wondered to himself. " _Will I ever enjoy a 'proper' bed? At the farm and Beacon it just didn't feel... right... Sleeping on the floor with a blanket was closer to what I'm used to and I slept well._ " Ren and Nora had been understanding when they found out he'd been sleeping on the floor or propped up against a wall for the month before the resurrection. Looking down at Pyrrha, Jaune felt himself relax. " _Maybe with her I'd be at peace, regardless of where I sleep? Anyway, one day at a time. We still have to survive this frozen hell and possibly fight Cinder... Tomorrow is another long day..._ " He softly stroked her scarlet hair as she hugged him tightly. "Same here, I can't wait... By the way are you going to get off me?"

The redhead fidgeted slightly whilst still straddling him. "Nope, this is comfy."

"At least one of us will sleep then..." Jaune grinned as Pyrrha giggled. " _She knows exactly what she's doing that sly fox..._ "


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Hope**

After packing away their meagre belongings and strapping the tent to his back, Jaune resumed his ever watchful scanning of their surroundings as they trudged through the crisp snow. Hours passed as they stalked through the frozen landscape, only the wind whistling through the boughs of the trees breaking the oppressive silence. As time passed he noticed the tiredness in Pyrrha's eyes, her jerky reaction to any unusual nearby sounds. Her nerves were taut and at breaking point. Long missions as part of a team were usual. However, being so far away you can't call for help and only having half a team was not.

"Pyrrha." She visibly jumped at the unexpected sound as her head snapped around to look at Jaune, instantly thinking he'd seen something. "If you weren't a huntress, what do you reckon you'd do?"

She looked at Jaune with confusion on her face, wondering where the thought had come from but grateful for a reprieve from the intolerable silence. "I don't know, I've never really thought about it. All my life I've wanted to be a Huntress so I honestly haven't a clue."

"Well, what do you like doing that's not huntress related?"

"Well I suppose I could be a combat trainer for one of the schools like my parents but I guess that requires actually training and being in combat first." She put a finger to her chin as she thought for a moment. "Well I like baking. Big fancy cakes with icing and decoration."

"Really? I had no idea. I never figured you for the culinary type."

"I don't get much chance to do it due to training and my diet but I find making cakes and decorating them relaxing and fun."

"Hmm... Maybe you could own a cake shop? People could request custom cakes for their events. I think you'd look good in an apron with one of those tall white chef hats."

Pyrrha's gaze stared at the middle distance as she imagine what have her own cake shop would be like. "That sounds delightful. What would you do Jaune if you weren't a huntsman?"

Scratching the back of his head absent-mindedly, Jaune grimaced. "Well I'm pretty much useless at everything so I'd probably just end up working on the farm..." Pyrrha shot a pointed glare at him.

"You aren't useless Jaune. There are a great many things you are good at!"

"Oh? Such as?" His raised eyebrow told Pyrrha he was unconvinced.

"Well look at me. How many people do you know who could make clothes out of Nevermore feathers?"

"I... I don't think anyone would want to... or need to for that matter."

"In fact, who would actually think of using feathers as clothes in such dire circumstances? Also the tent you made! That has been amazing! You knew exactly what to do when we were stranded out here. Maybe you could be a... survival instructor? You've certainly had the experience."

A small grin crossed Jaune's face. "Hmm... Survival instructor... That actually sounds pretty good. I'm sure there's a few Huntsmen that could use some long term survival instruction, maybe even some military people need training too? I'm sure Ironwood has a few men who venture out for long periods of time."

Pyrrha smiled at Jaune's enthusiasm and that her words had helped improve his confidence. "Exactly! You could teach at Beacon or perhaps do a few special lessons and rotate around the academies and militaries."

A frown crossed Jaune's face. "Nope, I wouldn't mind teaching at one location but I'm not prepared to traipse all over Remnant regularly."

"Why not? You'd get to visit everywhere, see new sights and meet interesting people. You might even become famous as the man who survived the wilds."

"Well..." Jaune turned away, trying to hide his scarlet cheeks. "You can't work in your cake shop if you're following me all over the world and I want to come... home to you each night."

Pyrrha stopped in her tracks and froze, a flash of crimson spreading across her cheeks. Seeing her reaction, Jaune panicked slightly as he ran over his words in his mind. "No! I didn't mean it like that! I meant living together not se... Not that! I mean, I'm sorry! We haven't been dating long and I'm talking about living together... I guess that's weird. Least I'm not talking about getting marr... ARGH! Just forget I said anything I'm sorry!"

Her entire face was bright red as she stood stock still with her lips pursed. Jaune's mind was in overdrive at this point as he turned away solemnly. " _She thinks I'm a weirdo or crazy now! Damn it why did I open my big fat mouth? She probably thinks I want to do that instead of us being huntsmen now!_ " He turned to Pyrrha and wondered where her face started and her hair ended such was the colour of her face. "Well this was if we weren't huntsmen, so in a perfect world that could possibly hap... I...I'll shut up now." Jaune's shoulders slumped in defeat, knowing he'd just creeped the woman he loves out so much he'd probably end up sleeping outside tonight and every other night until they got back to civilisation and she could escape him. He scrunched up his eyes as he heard footsteps crunch through the snow behind him. Feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder softly pulling him he reluctantly turned around. Pyrrha stood there nervously, looking into his eyes.

"You... you've really thought about all of that?"

He couldn't face her gaze as his eyes dropped to look at his dirty, stained trainers. "Y-Yeah... I'm sorry. I... I had a lot of free time after... after the tower. Time to reflect on missed opportunities, stupid mistakes and myself. I guess I've had a bit more time to think about... us after the kiss that night than you have." His eyes glanced into hers as he kept his head downturned. "I guess you haven't. I don't blame you. You had no idea I liked you until you were... back. You're still young so settling down probably isn't something you've..." A small, sad chuckle escaped his lips. "Now I'm acting my age..."

"Jaune... I know things are complicated between us but I truly love you. I'm sorry I didn't say anything I was just shocked that you'd thought about us in the future. I hadn't put much into it past just our day to day activities. I'm really happy you have thought ahead and that you want to stay with me. I'd love to live with you. All the time we were at Beacon together I just... struggled to convey my feelings to you. Mr Oblivious." She gave him a playful nudge.

A smile crept across Jaune's face. "The famous Ms Pyrrha Nikos with a talentless farm boy from Bulwark? Sounds like a fairy tale. With everything that's going on I'm still not sure this isn't one. So... you aren't creeped out beyond all belief with what I just said?"

"No of course not! It just took me by surprise and I started thinking about our future. Where we'd live, what it would be like living with you, what our kids would look..." Pyrrha's face froze in a look of utter horror as the words escaped her mouth. Her face drained of colour so fast Jaune thought she might blend in with the snow which was probably what she was hoping for right now. "I mean... You see..." Pyrrha struggled to form a sentence as Jaune stood there with a surprised look on his face. Suddenly his laughter boomed out, deep and raw echoing in the desolate frozen forest.

"Ahh we're as bad as each other when it comes to putting our foot in it. You don't need to worry, I might've thought about... that too. Thankfully I can't imagine any of them being unlucky enough to look like me." Pyrrha visibly relaxed at Jaune's burst of laughter and a smile crept onto her face as laughter started bubbling up, increasing in tempo and volume.

"Oh Jaune! You are ruggedly good looking and handsome! Don't say such things! Although, you could definitely use a shave!" Pyrrha clutched her sides as her laughter continued unabated. Jaune wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Well... I think we have some time before that happens so let's focus on getting home first. Thank you for telling me all of this. It's nice I'm not the only crazy one in this relationship!" Pyrrha playfully slapped his chest as he shook with laughter.

"I'm crazy for you at least. Now come here." With that she pulled him down for a deep, languid kiss. Suddenly Jaune froze mid-kiss, staring past Pyrrha while still having his lips locked against hers. After a moment of confusion Pyrrha froze, her hands slowly slipping towards her weapons.

Jaune slowly pulled away from the kiss and whispered, barely audible over the howling wind. "Lunch..." His belly growling was louder than his hoarse whisper.

As Pyrrha ever so slowly turned her head she saw it. A rabbit with almost pure white fur, nibbling on some grass they had exposed as they walked through. Pyrrha's stomach grumbled in solidarity with Jaune's as she thought about eating some roast meat. Normally she'd never think of killing and eating an animal but she never thought she'd be stuck in the middle of a frozen wasteland with no supplies. With barely a noise, Milo drifted into her hand in a faint black aura and transformed into its rifle form.

Looking at the innocent creature, Jaune felt a pang of guilt as he remembered the deer he had saved. " _Weren't they both just trying to survive and avoid the Grimm like us?_ " Jaune shook his head and mentally reprimanded himself. He was stuck in the middle of no-where and more importantly Pyrrha was with him! He threw away such petty worries when he left Beacon after her death.

The crimson haired huntress raised her rifle and took aim, glancing over her shoulder to her partner. He solemnly nodded. Before Pyrrha could take the shot, the rabbit's head shot up and looked around in alarm. Jaune thought he felt something too and gently placed a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. Again the rabbit looked around in alarm and this time Jaune definitely felt it, a vibration in the ground. He closed his eyes and focused, cutting out all unnecessary sensory information. Slowly the noise of the wind faded, the scratching of tree branches rubbing together eventually muted, the sound of himself and Pyrrha breathing now deafeningly loud in the silence of his mind. Again he felt the vibration, stronger and some snow fell from a nearby branch as it was disturbed. The vibrations were regular and getting stronger, he could hear it in the distance. Slowly rotating his head Jaune fixed the rough point of origin in his head. Opening his eyes he squeezed Pyrrha's shoulder and nodded in the direction he thought it was coming from. As the sounds of the world flooded back into his awareness, he heard a tree fall in the distance. "Something is coming... Something big."

Pyrrha looked at him and noted the strained note in his voice. He was on edge and she knew that couldn't be a good thing. Jaune feared no Grimm but something had unnerved him. The sounds of trees crashing were close and Pyrrha could make out a huge black shape moving through the frozen forest. An ear-splitting trumpeting call rang out and both huntsmen winced and ducked with the sheer volume of it.

"Goliath... Major..." Jaune's voice carried more than a hint of trepidation as he recognised the shape of the Grimm and noticed the jagged spikes running down its back, the sheer size of the Grimm dwarfed the huntsmen as it closed.

Pyrrha readied her weapons and stood next to Jaune. "Can we escape it?"

"Unlikely in this terrain. Last time I tried I was lucky to have a cliff to climb but by that time it had attracted loads more Grimm."

"Tactics then?"

"Eyes as usual but the softest skin is behind the ears, everything else is as tough as chain mail." Jaune grimaced with the thought of fighting this beast. "I'll tank, you spank as always. Don't think my shield would've been much use here anyway but I might be able to deflect some blows." He looked at his massive greatsword thoughtfully. "Just focus on driving your spear behind its ear and into its brain."

"Ok. Be careful." With that she kissed him on the cheek and sprinted to the side ready to flank the beast. The Goliath picked up speed as it closed in, trees crushed and sent flying with its destructive advance. Jaune threw his few non-combat items to one side as he flexed his muscles, preparing them for the upcoming onslaught.

The huge trunk swung in a devastating arc as the Grimm threw its head with of its might. Jaune threw himself flat to the ground as it flashed past overhead, the snow kicked up in a storm by the sheer force of the attack. In an instant Jaune was back on his feet and swung his greatsword at the nearest leg of the beast, wider than his chest. Jaune felt his bones vibrate as the blade connected and stopped instantly. The skin was so thick he hadn't even cut more than finger width. The leg kicked out in retaliation which Jaune barely dodged.

Meanwhile Pyrrha shot at the Goliaths eyes, hoping to blind it but the thick armour mask covering its face was too deep to allow anything but shots from the front to have a chance of penetrating. "Try to keep it facing me Jaune!"

A mumbled response was all Jaune could manage as he tried to evade the mad thrashings of legs, trunk, teeth and tusk. The massive Grimm sported several minor wounds but nothing near enough to kill the beast, Jaune's greatsword lacked the ability to pierce deep enough to do significant damage. Again the trunk swept out, this time in a low arc. Jaune jumped over the massive limb, too slow in realising the Goliath had twisted its head as a huge tusk slammed into Jaune and sent him sprawling across the ground. Even with his aura that had hurt as Jaune felt the effects of the devastating attack. As Jaune flipped onto his back to get up, the Goliath was already over him rearing up on its hind legs to crush him.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha fired a desperate staccato of shots at the Grimm but as it was turned away, her shots didn't even scratch its iron-hard skin. Forgoing ranged combat, Pyrrha charged towards the beast as her thoughts were focus on Jaune. " _No aura will protect you if that thing steps on you... Jaune!_ " She saw Jaune roll sideways, two massive flat feet slammed into the ground where he'd been lain just a second before. In an instant the Goliath tried to skewer him, the massive tusk ripping a great gout of earth up, showering Jaune in dirt and snow. His backwards roll barely saving him as the tusk tore through the cape which was where he had lain. "Jaune run! I'll distract it!" She saw the huge trunk rear up above its head, Jaune was unaware as he was still mid-roll whilst trying to get dirt out of his eyes. " _Oh god. He's going to die!_ " Pyrrha drew back Milo in its spear form to try to distract the beast but it was too late, the massive trunk swung down at Jaune who lay across the beasts path. "Jaune!" Her terrified scream caught his attention and at the last second he brought the greatsword up under his armpit with the blade resting against the ground. As the blade was so wide, Jaune had just enough room to not get hit by the attack and the trunk was almost completely severed with the force of the blow. The Grimm reared back in pain giving Jaune precious time to find his feet and stand up again. " _Thank Oum he's safe!_ "

Finally in melee range, Pyrrha leapt as high as she could, stabbing Milo into the Goliath's leg whilst it was still reeling from its injured trunk. The beast roared in pain as the blade sank in enough to give her the purchase required to climb further up and grab one of the huge ears and position herself behind it. Sensing the huntress closing in on its weak spot made the Goliath thrash violently as it tried to dislodge the intruder that dared attack it. Pyrrha struggled to hold on as the head whipped around and the beast bucked trying desperately to shake her loose. She heard Jaune roar and suddenly the Goliath's head stilled for a moment. Taking her chance she drew back Milo and stabbed behind the ear, feeling the spear sink deep into flesh, ripping an ear-splitting trumpet of pain from the beast. Before the Goliath could react, Pyrrha fired off two explosive rounds from the reverse of the spear, pushing it deeper and deeper until finally it froze and stopped moving. It swayed for a moment before falling on its side with a deafening crash.

As the Grimm slowly dissipated, Pyrrha withdrew Milo and jumped clear, running around to the front to check on Jaune. To her amusement he was trying unsuccessfully to dislodge his greatsword from one of the tusks where it was stuck fast. Pyrrha felt her shoulders slump seeing Jaune safe and well, letting out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. " _How many times did he nearly die just then? How many times has he nearly died since I met him? I could lose him in an instant..._ "

Finally freeing his greatsword with an almighty pull, Jaune walked over to Pyrrha whilst trying to catch his breath. "Well... that went better than expected. Are you ok? You seem..."

"I'm fine. Really." Her smile felt strained and fake even by her standards with the multitude of media appearances she's had to make in the past. "I'm just tired. Even with the longer nights I'm still not used to... this."

Her comment was greeted with a hearty chuckle from Jaune. "Used to this? If you were used to this I'd be very worried. We've only been here a few days and you've more than just sleeping arrangements to get used to." He enveloped her in a hug and kissed her forehead. "It's going to be alright. You don't need to get used to this because we will escape this place and get back to civilisation. I promise, and an Arc never goes back on his word!"

" _Same old Jaune._ " Pyrrha smiled at Jaune's words and kissed him on the lips lightly. "Thank you Jaune. I know we will, I trust you completely."

"Good. We need to move. Goliath's travel in packs so I don't know why this one was alone but I wouldn't bet on it." He ran over and grabbed his discarded items and stood next to Pyrrha. "Ready?"

"Yes. Let's go."

Throughout the afternoon and evening, Pyrrha's mind replayed all the times they had both nearly died and when she had actually died at the hands of Cinder. Several times she was so lost in thought she missed when Jaune had spoken and tried to brush it off as being tired.

They were tantalisingly close to the tower but it was getting too dark to proceed without setting up camp first. As the tent was erected and the preparations made, neither talked with the weight of unspoken words holding them back.

Finally settling down in their bed and covered in Jaune's cloak and various feathers, he decided it was time to pry into her sullen mood. She was facing away from him which was unusual as he hugged into her back. "Pyrrha... You've been really quiet since the Goliath, are you ok?" A small muffled reply that was too quiet to make out and a slow nod was her only response. "It's going to be alright Pyrrha but I can't help you if you don't let me. Please look at me."

Ever so slowly she turned over and Jaune felt his heart flutter in panic as her face was a mess of tears that had streamed down her face. Somehow she had been crying without her body twitching in the slightest and Jaune had no idea. In an instant he pulled her head into his chest and hugged her, feeling fresh tears run down his chest. "What's wrong Pyrrha? You can talk to me about anything."

Her head slowly rose to look into his eyes. Her hair was matted, stuck to her face where she'd cried and cheeks scarlet with the roiling emotions within. "Jaune. How many times have you... have you almost died?"

The question took Jaune by surprise. "I uh... I don't have an exact number." He looked into her emerald eyes and saw the need in them. "Quite a few times though if I'm honest. Almost every day in the first two months when I left Vale, a few times after that. There was the final day in the wilds when I met Quartz, the Lion-Turtle, the Grimm Knight's laser if you hadn't distracted him, the cold when I built our first shelter, the Nevermore flock the other day and a few times today with the Goliath. Why? It's just part of being a huntsman right?"

Pyrrha's face paled slightly as she thought of all the times she could have lost Jaune and never seen him again. Going through that pain. Going through the same pain that Jaune felt. Pain that had driven him away from safety, driven him to the most dangerous places. After a slight pause when he didn't say anything, Pyrrha tried to pick up again. "Aren't you going to ask me how many tim-"

"No!" His unexpected outburst stunned her as she recoiled with the ferocity in his voice. "I want to never think of that... never again." His fingers gripped her back as he fought back memories and emotions he'd tried to bury in the darkest depths of his soul. "I'll never lose you again!" His sapphire eyes shone with a mixture of determination and pain.

"But Jaune so many times you've nea- mph" His clumsy, forceful kiss silenced any further conversation. Still with tears running down her face, she responded to the kiss, feeling his love and unwavering loyalty communicated through his desperate embrace. Being here now, in this moment, was all that mattered to Pyrrha. Tomorrow may bring life or death for them but right now, she could try to steer her life against the currents of destiny and enjoy the moment.

She pulled Jaune in tight against her, needing his proximity and intimacy. Her kiss growing more passionate as she vented her emotions through her mouth. Memories of all the happy times they'd spent together ran through her mind, filling her with a warm fuzzy feeling that blocked out even the incessant cold from the tundra they were in. Jaune had one hand around her back gripping tightly whilst the other lightly stroked her face, his touch electric against her body. Pyrrha rolled over so she was on top of Jaune, their frenzied kissing unabated as their soft moans filled the tent. Reluctantly she pulled away and looked deep into his ocean blue eyes as they breathed heavily, gazing into each other with barely restrained passion. "Jaune... I need you." Her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet as she said the words.

"I need you too Pyrrha."

"No, Jaune... I _need_ you..." The slight grind from her hips finally filed in the details he was missing.

Surprisingly he didn't fall into a stammering mess as he usually would, he lifted a hand and softly caressed her face, a knowing smile on his. "No more missed chances?"

She gently shook her head with a smile. "No more missed chances Jaune. I won't take our time together for granted ever again." With that she began to kiss Jaune softly, tentatively pecking and nibbling at his lips, keeping rein on her passion as she began to make love with him, savouring every moment.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Beachhead**

The following morning Jaune slowly crawled along the ground on his belly as he crested the small ridge overlooking the Gothic tower. Pyrrha similarly crept next to him, keeping herself as low as possible to the ground. The huge army of Grimm arrayed before them nearly caused him to gasp in shock, such impossible numbers beyond comprehension as the horde stretched out in every direction. Every type of Grimm was gathered here from lowly Boarbatusk's to hulking Goliaths. An armada of Nevermores circled overhead, only their improvised camouflage of piling snow on feathers attached to their backs keeping them from being spotted.

He leant over and whispered in Pyrrha's ear. "Check if your scroll has any signal here." She looked at Jaune as if he was mad. "Humour me, just in case." The redhead dutifully pulled out her scroll and turned it on, keeping the screen pointed down with her hand over it to hide the glow. She shook her head.

Movement below caught Jaune's eye, what he saw did cause him to gasp. Yang's mother Raven, clad in her blood-stained clothes and Grimm mask helm slowly walked through the army without hesitation. Her pitch black hair whipping behind her in the frigid wind. The Grimm parted in front of her like a wave, either respect or fear causing them to avoid her. With a slow, deliberate motion, Raven drew her sword with a red blade and sliced the air in front of her, a red tinted portal appeared.

Straining to see what was on the other side of the portal and he nudged a small amount of snow in front of him that fell off the ridge edge. Raven's head whipped around as she scanned the surrounding area, looking for something she had sensed. Jaune cursed himself as he and Pyrrha lay with their faces buried in the snow, ignoring the pain of the freezing cold burning their faces. He ventured a glance over the ridge to see if they had been discovered. Jaune let out a breath he had been holding as he saw Raven sheath her sword and step through the portal. Pyrrha tugged at his arm desperately. Jaune looked over and she was pointing at her scroll, the signal bar was almost at fifty percent strength. Just as the portal closed the signal bar returned to its zero signal status.

He scanned the tower once more and started crawling back under the cover of some dense trees. Still barely above a whisper, Pyrrha pulled him close. "When that portal opens we can get a signal if she's close enough to a CCT tower the other side. We can send a message for help. Look! I have messages!"

Jaune laid a hand on Pyrrha's arm and slowly shook his head. "Don't read them, not yet."

She looked at him with a face of confusion and anger, her voice raising slightly. "Why! Why not?"

"Remember what Grimm are attracted to? We have an army of Grimm just a few minutes from us and I bet most of those messages are from your family. We have to control our emotions tightly if we don't want to die."

Pyrrha struggled for a moment and let out a deep breath, slowly lowering her scroll. "Ok Jaune... I'm sorry, you're right."

He hugged her tightly. "It's ok I have a plan, we can destroy this army, Cinder and escape back to Vale in one move." Pyrrha's eyes brightened at Jaune's comment and hugged him even tighter, no doubt in her mind he meant every word. "Let me have your scroll, I'm going to write a few messages. The next time Raven appears we'll only have a few seconds to send them. We'll have to take it in turns watching the ridge or the signal bar."

Pyrrha looked into Jaune's face as she realised his plan. "What are you going to say and to who?"

Jaune grinned. "I'm going to tell Ruby roughly where we are and to contact Glynda to bring as many huntsmen and the entire Atlas army to destroy this Grimm horde, Raven and if she's there... Cinder."

* * *

Less than two days later, Raven reappeared in the middle of the army late into the night. The red light from the portal was Jaune's first sign as he quickly flipped the scroll out and sent the pre-written messages in sequence of importance. As he sent each message, his gaze flicked between the status bar on the scroll and the portal below. Raven stepped through and the portal started to close. "Come on! Last message!" Barely above a whisper as he willed the final message to send. The portal closed. " _Did it work?"_ Jaune stared at the screen and let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding as the screen finally displayed " _Sent 3/3 Messages_ "

Slowly crawling back to their tent, Jaune cuddled into Pyrrha. He desperately wanted to tell her now but decided to wait until morning and let her sleep, anticipation of seeing her smile holding back his sleep until weariness overtook him.

Jaune awoke with a start, rubbing his nose before he even registered the pain as he regained consciousness. Pyrrha's arm lay across his face, her fist balled up as she tossed in her fitful sleep. Usually Pyrrha didn't move at all during her sleep, or at least not enough to wake him but occasionally she'd have vivid dreams she'd never talk about. She'd thrash and roll, sometimes even call out in her sleep, usually something incoherent and sometimes his name, waking up in a cold sweat with a look of panic. Knowing how careful they had to be with their emotions around Grimm, Jaune hugged Pyrrha tightly whilst stroking her back or hair and softly whispering reassurances until she calmed.

As always, once Jaune was certain she'd calmed down, he quietly slipped out of the tent and stood guard. Dawn was almost breaking over the frozen landscape, brilliant orange hues filling the sky. He stifled a shiver as he stood in the snow, his leather tunic doing little to keep him warm as his cloak was still wrapped around Pyrrha's sleeping form. " _Better chilly than cold in the ground I suppose..."_ A little chuckle escaping his lips at the morbid joke.

For a while he practised his sword swings, still not fully comfortable with his combat ability using the massive greatsword but for Grimm it was more than enough. A soft vibration in his pocket drew his attention as he dropped his weapon and scrambled to open Pyrrha's scroll in a frenzy. A new message icon blinked. " _So... Raven is off again is she?_ " Jaune stared towards the tower but was too far away to make the ridge to observe Raven below. He clicked on the message icon and silently punched the air as he read it. " _TWO WEEKS. WATCH THE SKY. STAY SAFE. IRONWOOD._ " Pyrrha was going to have the best wakeup call ever!

The two weeks Jaune and Pyrrha had to wait for the armada seemed to drag on forever. Every day a vigilant watch of the Grimm army, making sure the army didn't move or their numbers changed too much. Each conversation whispered, each foray beyond their camouflaged tent a stealth mission. Other than some sickness Pyrrha had for a few days, it was uneventful, even that wasn't unusual given their diet. The final few days were the worst, constantly scanning the sky for signs of their salvation, every noise an echo of things to come as their imaginations ran wild.

Finally the day had come, the fortnight being over, both huntsmen prepared themselves for a long hard fight. Each had done what exercise they could within the tent but they were far from one hundred percent strength, their meagre food of any bugs they could find barely sustaining them. Due to the constant, ever watchful gaze of the Nevermores above. They'd been forced to slowly strip chunks from trees for bugs instead of smashing them apart. This took much longer and made it harder to find bugs to begin with.

Jaune crept over to Pyrrha in the tent as fast as he could, poking his head inside. "They're here!"

"Really?!" Her face a mix of hope and surprise.

"The Nevermores flew off in the same direction and I can faintly hear gunshots and explosions! Once they control the skies, it's only a matter of time before they reach us and start bombarding the Grimm army. Kit up babe, it's time to go home!"

Pyrrha donned her armour and readied herself for the gruelling day ahead of them, knowing that today might very well be their last. Leaving the makeshift tent she'd called home for almost three weeks, Pyrrha stood next to Jaune as he watched the armada approach.

Hundreds of warships were approaching with swarms of fighters supporting them, whizzing across the sky as tracer fire spat out from every angle, covering the horizon in a spider web of deadly fire. Slowly but surely the warships were closing, Nevermore and Griffon Grimm dropping by the hundreds who stood in the way of the relentless advance. Many fighters fell out of the sky in plumes of smoke and fire as they were born down by the Grimm, either pierced by razor feathers or sheer numbers blocking engines and smashing them apart. Two of the big warships slowly tumbled of the sky, gracefully falling as sheer numbers of Grimm had smashed bridge windows letting the Grimm inside at the undefended crew. One of the ships hit the ground and exploded in a huge orange fireball, vaporising everything nearby in an instant. The other managed a heavy landing on its belly, the sounds of tortured metal and crushed trees easily heard by the two lone huntsmen many miles away. Jaune hoped that some of the crew had survived but when the ship was covered from aft to stern in Grimm, he wondered if the first ship was the fortunate one...

Finally the ships were almost overhead, Jaune wanted to wave and call out but he knew they would be too preoccupied to notice them this far away from the battle. His thoughts were cut short as a blinding beam of light lanced out from the lead warship and tracked across the land, a great gouge in the Grimm army smoked where the beam had melted the ground into a molten hell. Suddenly all the ships opened fire on the army below, raining lasers, bombs, missiles and other ordnance into the helpless Grimm below. Explosions ripped up the ground but the Grimm army was so huge that it could incur such losses easily.

Jaune grinned as he watched the Grimm slaughtered by the hundreds. "Looks like they've learned their lesson since the invasion. This is far more ships than they ever had during the Vytal Festival. Once you control the skies, the land battle is as good as won. We might not even have to fight if this keeps up."

"That would be grand. I'm looking forward to having the longest, deepest bath ever! I've never gone this long without a bath or a shower. Using icy water from the river hardly counts and unlike you I was never going to strip down to my underwear and jump in!" Her smile radiated at the thought of escaping the frozen hell they've lived in.

"I was looking forward to seeing you jumping in as well..." His playful grin made Pyrrha blush. "I think I'll-" Jaune's words were cut off by a thundering noise behind him. Twisting around he saw trees falling and a cloud of snow kicked up by something. Several deep trumpeting noises made Jaune take a step back. "Goliaths... lots of them... Maybe even a full herd."

Pyrrha swallowed as the thundering noise became louder and louder, masking even the armageddon that was going on behind them. As they drew into sight, Jaune unsheathed his greatsword with a grimace. She knew that even Jaune didn't think they stood a chance. Killing the Goliath Major was only possible because it was alone but a whole herd? She counted at least eight Goliaths charging towards them, swiftly eating up the ground. Pyrrha watched with a pang of sorrow as their tent was trampled underfoot. Making a snap decision she grabbed Jaune by the back of his neck and pulled him, running towards the edge of the ridge.

"Oh no, not this again..." Jaune's face dropped as he realised what Pyrrha was planning. "I think I'd rather fight th-"

"No time!" With that she jumped off the edge with Jaune in tow. "Hold me!" Jaune struggled to pull her close as they fell, Akuo shot from her arm and under Jaune's feet. As they hit the ground, Pyrrha struggled to use her semblance to maintain his balance as they rode her shield down the sharply sloping rocks.

"This was your plan!" He motioned in front of them. "To charge into... into that!" Jaune's face turned from anger into despair as they rapidly closed in on the Grimm army and the numerous explosions that ripped up the ground.

"One step at a time darling, we still have guests..." She motioned behind them as the Goliaths tumbled over the cliff edge and started crashing down the rocks, easily catching up to them with their sheer weight. "Brace yourself, I'm driving!"

If Jaune had anything in his stomach, he was pretty sure he would've thrown it up as Pyrrha expertly used her semblance to steer the shield around obstacles in their path and dodge the falling Goliaths that trumpeted in pain as they fell. A series of sharp turns nearly threw Jaune off as Pyrrha evaded a failing trunk in a dazzling display of sparks. " _Well if the Grimm army didn't know we were here before... This is a hell of an entrance..._ "

* * *

Meanwhile on the armada's flagship, Ironwood stood assessing the horrific damage his forces were inflicting on the Grimm through numerous display screens. An aide ran up to him and smartly saluted.

"Sir! A group of Goliaths has been spotted on the north ridge heading towards the tower."

"Put it on the screen." The aide pressed some buttons on his data pad and the main view screen lit up with a fuzzy camera feed. Ironwood watched as trees were flattened as they approached, a huge cloud a snow flurry kicked up in their passing. "Prepare a battery, better to take them out now rath... er... Wait... zoom in on section Epsilon three!" He watched as the screen shifted and the unmistakable figure of two humans were clearly visible contrasted against the snow. "That's them! They've survived! Wait... the Goliaths!" The general watched as they jumped off the ridge edge, many of the crew in the bridge gasped and a few covered their mouths at the clearly fatal fall. When they started sliding down the rocks in a cascade of sparks, the crew let out a sigh and a few punched the air cheering. Ironwood's commanding voice cut through the air. "Focus on your stations! We're at war here! Tell all ships to keep their fire away from the North and that there's friendlies down there! I want accurate discretionary fire on big targets only. Rotate the fleet so we converge in the north, let's get them out of there!" He chuckled as the Goliaths fell to their death, battered against the rocks as they followed the huntsmen. "Send the signal to all ships, troops and huntsmen... we're beginning the ground operation. Prepare the transports."

* * *

As they neared the bottom of the cliff, Pyrrha started to bleed their speed off. "Pyrrha don't slow us down, speed us up as much as possible."

"Jaune that's crazy!" Her voice barely audible over the sounds of explosions and the wind whipping past them.

He pointed below. "Look, they've already seen us. We can't push through to the tower with that many in front of us. So we have to push them back to give us room to fight as we fall back. We can't climb back up here!"

The redhead paused for a moment then sighed. Their speed increased dramatically as Pyrrha focused, the bottom of the ridge rushing up to meet them impossibly fast. "I love you Jaune... I want to try your chocolate cake so don't die ok!"

Jaune was momentarily stunned by her comment then smiled as he laughed at the ridiculousness of it. "I love you too! And you can't die because I want to see you in a bikini at the beach!"

"It's a promise then!"

The shield hit a bump in the rocks, sending them careening straight into the ranks of Grimm. Jaune was swinging his greatsword the moment the Grimm were in range, scything down Grimm as he passed. Similarly, Pyrrha was using Milo in its sword form and making sharp, fast strikes, beheading or maiming Grimm with each strike. Suddenly a huge Ursa blocked their path as they skidded through the enemies.

"Hold on Pyrrha!" With that, Jaune raised his greatsword above his head and brought it down in a massive arc just as they reached the Ursa. The blade cut through one of the Ursa's arms and from its shoulder to stomach in an instant. The sheer bulk of the bear sized Grimm stopped their momentum as Jaune's blade wedged in it momentarily. He stepped off Akuo, put a foot against the Ursa and ripped his blade free of the dissolving Ursa corpse. Shouldering his blade he looked around at the Grimm that encircled them from all sides. "Urgh, it's gonna be a long day..." As he charged the Grimm he noticed the explosions were much farther away but the ships were getting closer. "Pyrrha! I think the armada has spotted us."

She withdrew her spear from a Beowolf and glanced upward. "I thought it was quieter now. We just need to hold on for a little while longer!" Pyrrha continued her desperate assault, trying to hold back the tide of Grimm that threatened to overwhelm them. Slowly being pushed back, inch by inch as the noose closed around them.

Jaune found his greatsword was ideal for holding back the tide of Grimm. Each swing cutting through several Grimm, either killing them outright or severely injuring them. So long as he kept his momentum going and tried to avoid armour plates, his attacks flowed constantly. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Pyrrha was struggling under the great numbers of Grimm. She was a superlative fighter but the sheer weight of the enemy was giving her little to no time to do anything other than react to the enemy. Realising they were quickly running out of space, Jaune decided to use his latest special move he had concocted. Jaune jumped backwards to the middle of the area they had cleared. "Pyrrha duck!" An instant later his greatsword lashed out in a massive arc, he let go of the blade whilst holding the suspension line attached to it with both hands, swinging it around with all of his might. "Whirlpool Rockcutter!"

Pyrrha giggled as she heard the latest named move he'd come up with. However, as she watched the Grimm nearby sliced by the rapidly spinning blade, she couldn't help but note it was quite effective. Looking up at Jaune, she saw past his head as each of the floating warships above disgorged numerous Bulldog Transports. "Jaune! Reinforcements are coming!"

He kept spinning the blade as much as he could whilst Pyrrha stayed low. "Good! Think I'm gonna... throw up... too much spinning... urgh..."

"Not while you're spinning and above me you won't! They're nearly here!" Pyrrha winced as the Bulldogs that flew close to them, let rip with their dual cannons, shredding Grimm in a wide area around them. Jaune stumbled and fell over as his eyes spun, unable to keep his balance any longer. Noting the Bulldogs were holding back the Grimm for now, Pyrrha bent over Jaune and kissed him on the forehead. "Good job darling. Come on, time to get up and look heroic as our saviours come!" The words seemed to spur Jaune as he got up in an instant, stabbed his blade into the ground and rested both hands on the pommel as the wind swept his cloak behind him. "Jaune you've... you've practiced this stance haven't you."

"The important part is to get the wind direction right for the cloak to flow... Yes, I might of..." A slight smile creased his obviously fake, stoic demeanour. Suddenly the sound of heavy impacts around them sounded the arrival of their rescuers. "Took you guys long enough." Jaune grinned at the familiar faces around him.

Pyrrha couldn't believe her eyes as huntsman after huntsman dropped down. Ren and Nora were the first to hit the ground and rush over to their team mates.

"Pyrrha!" Nora immediately dived at Pyrrha giving her a great bear hug. "I thought you were... again. Wait..." She looked Pyrrha up and down with a look of confusion. "What's up with the feathers?"

"I'm fine and Jaune made them for me to stay warm." A blush rose on Pyrrha's face as she wondered what she must look like. She rubbed Nora's back as she tried to contain her tears at their reunion.

Nora turned to envelop Jaune in a similar bear hug but his massive blade blocked her path. She hadn't noticed Jaune had carefully twisted the blade in the ground and himself slightly to block her. "Wow Jaune, overcompensating for something?"

"Yeah, my broken sword and shield. Nice to see you too." Jaune huffed with fake annoyance but he couldn't hide his smile seeing all of his friends well.

"It's been a long time Jaune. I'm glad you're well. I wonder what stories you'll have for me this time." Ren clapped Jaune on the shoulder, having to reach up slightly as Jaune towered over him. He was surprised when Jaune dropped all pretence of his heroic look and enveloped him in a crushing man hug, accompanied by a great deal of back slapping.

"It's good to see you Ren." Jaune was interrupted by the speakers on the overhead Bulldogs.

"We're nearly out of ammo, more troops are on the way so just hold out here." With that they began to rise in a wash of jets, expending what little remained of their ammunition.

Jaune felt something pressed into his hand by Ren, an earpiece for communication. Putting it on he nodded his thanks to Ren as overlapping reports and calls by the amassed armada rang in his ear. He raised his voice, his deep timbre helping to convey his words. "Thanks for coming everyone, time to finish this once and for all! For Remnant!" With that, he raised his greatsword in the air and cheered. Teams JNPR, RWBY and CFVY gave their own battle cries as they charged the Grimm horde.

The air support finished and the waves of Grimm exploded forward towards the hopelessly outnumbered huntsmen. A barrage of bullets and dust spells sang through the air as the huntsmen opened up with what ranged attacks they had, the Grimm lines momentarily stalled in some areas. Once they closed to melee range, each huntsmen struggled to hold back the ever increasing numbers of Grimm, using every speck of training and experience they had gained over the years.

Transports roared overhead, disgorging dozens of robotic soldiers as the Atlesian Knight's joined the fray. Once dropped in the beachhead, the robots started providing fire support to the huntsmen, leaving the messy melee to them. Each time a transport was emptied, the Bulldog would use its cannons to help push back the Grimm lines for a moment, buying time for the huntsmen to regroup and for the line of defense to increase as the amount of soldiers increased. Soon the sheer amount of firepower was holding back the minor Grimm, leaving the Huntsmen to focus on the bigger targets such as King Taijitu, Deathstalkers and Ursai.

Jaune watched as the Grimm were mowed down all around him, black mist from the dissipating Grimm hung heavy in the air reducing vision considerably. A sudden impact behind him caused Jaune to flinch. Twisting around, he was pleased to note that several Atlesian Paladin's had joined the battle, their laser cannons making short work of the larger Grimm as they combined fire on individual targets. Flares overhead drew his attention as one of the large warships was smoking heavily, constantly bombarded with massive balls of fire that exploded on impact. The captain saw the danger and tried to pull back but the damage was too great as one of the engines was hit. The ship slowly listed as it fell sideways, unable to escape the relentless pull of gravity.

As the warship hit the ground, Jaune grimaced as he noticed that the ship didn't explode on impact and was soon overrun by Grimm. He gave a silent prayer for the poor souls who had to face the creatures of the dark without the protection of aura and the training huntsmen received. Before the dust had settled on the first warship, a second was engulfed in fire as the barrage started again. Tracing the fireballs hitting the airships, Jaune saw something launching them from high up the tower. Too far to make out any details. "I need binoculars! Anyone?" His voice cut through the constant drone of battle and an Atlesian solider with a half visor handed a pair over. Jaune focused on the tower and slowly located the area the fire was coming from as he increased the magnification. Barely a whisper left his lips as he saw the smirking face, gleefully launching bolts of death at the human forces. "Cinder..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Death Run**

"Cinder! I knew it! I knew she wasn't dead!" Jaune gripped his greatsword with white knuckles as he fought to suppress his rage seeing the woman alive. Lifting a finger to his earpiece, Jaune barked as he activated the comm link. "Ironwood! I need a path to the tower now! Is that fancy laser ready to fire again?"

After a short silence Ironwood's commanding tone rang in his ear. "T-Minus five minutes. Take two teams and disable that damn anti-air so we can close with the tower and destroy it. More troops are coming so keep holding out. When we fire the laser you won't have long to get to the tower before being overrun with Grimm."

"I'll take teams JNPR and RWBY but we'll need more huntsmen here, regular troops can't handle the amount of large Grimm we have here."

A curt reply buzzed in his ear. "More are en route and should land shortly."

Before Jaune could wonder who was coming, several loud thumps followed by a roar of gunfire from an overhead Bulldog announced the new arrivals. His mouth dropped as the forms of Glynda, Qrow, Winter and one other huntsman dropped down nearby. The last arrival caused Jaune to stumble backwards as his mind went into overdrive. Stood before him wearing a white blouse, grey short overalls and black stockings was a short girl with bright orange hair. "P-P-Penny? But... how?"

"Pyrrha look out!" Jaune's head snapped around as Pyrrha stood transfixed on the sight of Penny, a look of pain and confusion on her face as her mouth flapped uselessly. A huge Deathstalker was behind her, rearing its tail back for an attack. Ren was trying to distract the monster with his gunfire whilst fighting off several Beowolves but the armour proved too thick.

Pyrrha turned as the tail lanced out, far too late to dodge. Pyrrha closed her eyes and waited for the strike to land. " _Is this my penance for killing Penny?_ " An almighty clang snapped Pyrrha out of her reverie as she opened her eyes to see a tall slim man standing in front of her, clad in armour with overlapping plates which covered his chest and upper shoulders, a red tunic underneath that stopped short of his bare knees with a spear and shield. The Deathstalker's attack had been shrugged off by the large rectangular shield. To his right, a woman with long red hair which matched her ankle length skirt that was split at one side, carefully took aim at the Deathstalker's eye with her long barrelled rifle and with a single shot, its skull exploded with a wet thump. Her chest armour was similar to Pyrrha's save a few dangling leather straps at the bottom of the cuirass, intricate engraving of entwined thorns ran the length of the armour.

She turned to face Pyrrha whilst the man fought back the Grimm, her eyes softened as she spoke. "We trained you better than this daughter. Never turn your back on a foe."

"M-Mother... F-Father... I..." Pyrrha was interrupted as a massive shield slammed into her, sending her flying back to the middle of the beachhead.

Her father's stern voice cut through the cacophony of noise. "Civilians should stay back!" With a roar he continued his assault on the Grimm, ruthlessly efficient strikes stabbing between armour plates or piercing eye sockets, decimating his enemies.

Jaune jogged over to Pyrrha and helped her to her feet, holding her steady once she was up. The double shock of seeing Penny back from the dead and her parents here in the middle of nowhere left her knees weak. Pyrrha looked at Penny, blinking in confusion but unable to form words as tears came to her eyes. Jaune gripped his greatsword with one hand, his knuckles white as he tried to suppress his anger at Pyrrha's father.

Snapping a quick salute and a smile, Penny spoke in her unique squeaky voice. "Hello Jaune and Pyrrha! My father rebuilt me. Don't worry, I'm combat ready!"

With a hesitant step forward, great tears rolled down Pyrrha's face. "I'm... I'm so sorry Penny! I had no idea about you... being... Do you... Do you remember the festival?"

She seemed unfazed by Pyrrha's tear stricken face as she wore her usual smile. "Of course! It was so much fun! Except getting dismantled, that felt... weird."

"How do you remember? How are you still... you?"

"My aura comes from dust crystals in my chest, so long as they aren't destroyed I won't die like a human would. Once my father built me a new body, he put the crystals in it and here I am!" The way Penny spoke so nonchalantly about almost being killed unnerved Jaune a bit but he supposed that came with being a robot that generated an artificial aura. "Everyone was very surprised when I remembered everything in my new body. They said they now believe that memories are stored within the soul rather than the mind. However, as I have a synthetic soul, they can't be sure it works for regular humans. "

Pyrrha didn't know how to take the news as she struggled to absorb this new information and how to react to it. "Well... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... dismantle you. You had hundreds of swords floating in the air so I tried..."

"What do you mean hundreds? I can control a maximum of twelve at any one time." A look of confusion crossed Penny's face as she cocked her head.

"But I... How could that be..."

Jaune scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Ruby said something about Yang seeing Mercury attack her after the fight was over and Coco saw Yatsuhashi in the forest even though he never made it that far... Could someone be using illusions as a semblance? Maybe it's a maiden power?"

The huntsmen noted the android's eyes flickered with tiny lines of text. "With this new information that narrows down the suspects to one, Emerald on Cinder's team. Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi fought Emerald in the semi-finals, when Yang fought Mercury she was in the audience, when I fought with Pyrrha, Mercury was fighting Ruby in one of the service hallways which rules him out but Emerald was in the audience. Cinder was nowhere to be seen for most of the fights."

Ironwood's rich voice snapped them out of their musings. "Trinity laser is ready in 30 seconds. I'll give what support I can when you begin your assault but the Bullheads can only get so close. Get ready!"

With a billow of his cape, Jaune turned and started striding towards the tower, watching the Atlas soldiers, Robots and a few Huntsmen holding back the Grimm in front. "Teams JNPR and RWBY form up on me! Arrowhead formation. We're going to sprint to the tower once the Trinity laser has cut us a path. Kill anything that gets in our way but don't stop moving!"

As the teams formed up behind Jaune, Qrow joined one of the flanks. As Jaune opened his mouth to question him, the caped huntsman held up a hand. "Raven is in there right? You kids won't stand a chance and anyway, this is personal." With a click, his sword transformed into a scythe.

Knowing he had little chance of convincing him otherwise, Jaune decided to tackle the other problem he had foreseen. "Pyrrha! Join your parents and hold the line here, we can't lose our beachhead!" He knew he was being selfish but he wasn't prepared to let Pyrrha fight Cinder again and her being there would distract him from the fight as would only think of her safety. He'd rehearsed this hundreds of times in his mind over the past two weeks, content he could counter any argument she could put forth. Pyrrha stepped forward and Jaune prepared himself for the inevitable argument. Two loud cracks signalled Pyrrha's reply as she slapped him with each hand, one after the other with all of her might. If Jaune hadn't been in a combat stance already, he'd have been sent flying with the first strike. Before he could react, she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a long, deep kiss.

"You fool... I told you we'd be going through the same hardships together Jaune." Her emerald eyes gazed into Jaune's sapphire orbs with a knowing smile. After all, it was obvious he'd try to save her before she was even in trouble.

Jaune looked at his feet as he struggled to come up with a retort. Of all the situations he'd imagined, getting slapped twice was not something he'd planned for this early in the conversation and threw him off track instantly. As he opened his mouth to protest, Pyrrha gently laid a finger on his lips.

"Shh. It'll be fine. I'm thankful for my second chance but I won't live my life in fear. The end comes for us all one day."

A loud whine built up overhead as the biggest warship moved into position. Knowing he was out of time, Jaune solemnly nodded. "I'll protect you no matter what Pyrrha." Jaune's earpiece relayed Ironwood's voice. "Firing in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Trinity laser activated!" The huntsmen covered their eyes as the huge laser lanced out from above and started slowly moving in a line towards the tower.

With a roar, Jaune leapt forwards with his greatsword drawn and ready. "Everyone! Move!" Only a few Grimm stood between them and the start of the newly created path but they were shortly cut down as the teams advanced forwards. Sprinting through the large corridor opened up by the laser, Jaune tried to ignore the burning smell coming from his trainers as the ground underneath was almost molten with the intensity of the attack.

As they sprinted behind the laser, Jaune marvelled at the damage it had wrought. Any Grimm caught in its path was vaporised instantly and the ground it covered was huge. If it wasn't for the long recharge or if they had more lasers, such an army would be nothing against a fleet of these weapons.

"We're not going to make it!" Blake fired off some rounds from Gambol Shroud as the walls of the corridor started to narrow as the Grimm pressed towards them, the outer most huntsmen firing off the occasional rounds at Grimm as they began closing in. "We can't keep up with the laser!"

Sparing a glance towards the Grimm that closed in, Jaune could see that the laser was moving too fast for them to stay in its path of destruction. They'd covered over half the distance to the tower but the laser was beginning to get smaller as it started to run out of power. Jaune could only imagine that the crew aboard Ironwood's flagship must have had to do something with the laser to get it to fire this long compared to the earlier shot he had witnessed. "Weiss, can you boost our speed with your glyphs?"

"As there's so many people I'd have to make a huge glyph to store the power but yes. I could manage about two glyphs at most."

Sheathing his sword Jaune glanced over his shoulder. "Do it."

A few seconds later a glyph appeared in front of the charging huntsmen, slowly growing and becoming brighter as power built up. The Grimm were almost in melee range as the teams ran for all their worth, desperately trying to stay in the wake of the laser. Jaune was the first to touch the glyph and he felt himself pushed forward as if a giant had swatted a massive hand across his back. When the boost finished and his vision un-blurred, he struggled to keep his balance as his legs struggled to keep up with the remaining speed he had inherited. He'd closed a great deal of distance with the laser but it was still far away and rapidly diminishing.

"Weiss, can you manage another glyph? We're not going to make it!" Looking over his shoulder Weiss was breathing hard and slightly pale at the massive amount of energy she'd had to expend.

"Yes but I might need some help running afterwards." In an instant Jaune sidestepped next to Weiss and threw her into his arms in a princess carry. "Hey! I can-"

"Hurry!"

His stern voice cut any further argument. Even now the Grimm horde was closing on both sides with the huntsmen unloading the occasional shot at Grimm who ventured too close. "Fine. Get ready!" With a flourish Weiss swept her blade before her and a glyph started to form in the distance, slowly gathering size and becoming brighter.

Jaune felt Weiss tremble in his arms as she forced as much power as she could into the glyph, the veins on her temples standing proud as sweat ran down her face. As soon as he touched the glyph he felt the massive force push him forward, even stronger than the last one now that Weiss was focused solely on the glyph whilst in his arms. Looking backwards he saw the group of huntsmen appear behind him, everyone accounted for. Looking down into his arms, Weiss was trying to control her ragged breathing, greedily sucking in air with her face deathly pale. "Good job snow angel, take it easy." Thankfully she was too exhausted to retort but seeing the laser much closer brought a smile to her face.

The laser was getting smaller as they neared the tower, the power running out and the corridor becoming much narrower. It wouldn't last long but the tower was tantalisingly close. A buzz in his ear drew Jaune's attention.

"You're on your own now. We can't keep the trinity laser firing any longer, we've nearly lost power to the main engines to keep us afloat. We'll back you up when we can but we need air superiority!"

Putting a finger to his ear, Jaune grinned. "Thanks for leaving some Grimm for us, all this running is boring! You can count on us Ironwood." Not a moment later the laser stopped firing and a huge wave of Grimm started barrelling towards the huntsmen. Throwing Weiss over his shoulder, Jaune drew his greatsword with one hand and raised it up. "Get ready for melee combat! Keep pushing through and don't stop! We're nearly there!" Only a few hundred meters stood between the huntsmen and the outer gate of the tower.

Weiss hit Jaune hard over the back of his head. "Put me... down you dolt! I can... run on my... own."

The blond huntsman pinched her side with the one arm he used to hold her against his shoulder. "You can't catch your breath let alone me. You've done your job, now let me do mine and you just focus on recovering. Just hold on as tight as you can." Suddenly a flare above Jaune's head caught his attention as something flew over his head and hovered in front of him keeping pace with the huntsmen. "Penny!? What are you doing here?"

"I told you Jaune." Her blades swept out in front of her and formed a slowly rotating ring in front of her gaining speed. "I'm combat ready!" With that she punched the air behind the spinning ring and a huge laser cut through the Grimm ranks in front, opening a small passageway to the tower.

"Ironwood will kill me... Thanks Penny!" Penny hovered over the group and her blades turned into smaller hovering turrets as lasers spat out in an arc in front, helping clear the path of Grimm but the sheer numbers of them were pushing through. With a roar, the first ranks of the Huntsmen charged into the Grimm, ruthlessly cutting their way through as blades and gunfire rang out. "Close up the formation! Keep moving!" Jaune struggled to wield his massive greatsword with a single hand but luckily only lowly Beowolves stood in their way which were easily cut down.

Still the Grimm used their huge numbers to push back against the Huntsmen, the last ranks of Grimm only a few meters away. "Qrow, Ruby! Open a path for us!" In an instant both huntsmen appeared next to Jaune and with scythes in hand, they dashed forward slicing any Grimm unfortunate enough to be caught in their wake in two.

Finally they'd reached the gate of the tower with a suspiciously clear courtyard beyond. "Keep moving! Get inside the tower!" The huntsmen poured through the gate with a torrent of Grimm following them. Jaune glanced around the courtyard for any threats but seeing none he focused on the narrow doorway in front of them. The large wooden door was open with a long passageway beyond it. Looking backwards at the huntsmen, he quickly made a snap decision. "Everyone get to the other end of the corridor! Nora, Ren! Rearguard! Hold that passage at the other end!" They were the least exhausted having taken the rear-middle positions in their arrowhead formation and the others had issues with Cinder and her party so letting them fight would be safer.

As the group sprinted down the long stonewalled passage, Jaune could make out a grand room ahead. The room was clearly massive, wide open with little near the middle. As he breached the room he noticed seats around the edges of the hall, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling with candles to illuminate every recess giving the room a light but medieval feel. Instantly as the group passed the threshold they split each side of the doorway, scanning for threats while Nora and Ren turned and faced the doorway, the growls and barks of Grimm getting louder as they closed.

Jaune jogged over to one side of the room and gently placed Weiss down. Looking into her face he saw some of the colour had returned to her cheeks but whether that was anger or embarrassment he didn't want to consider. "Take a minute. You're looking much better but we need you at one hundred percent."

"I'm fine you dolt! Now get out of my face! You stink as usual!"

His loud, deep laughter rung out startling Weiss. "Ahh I haven't missed that barbed tongue of yours Weiss. I promise when we aren't fighting for our lives or stuck deep in Grimm territory to have a shower."

Weiss let a small smile cross her face as Jaune turned away to the sounds of Nora and Ren holding the Grimm back in the small hallway.

"Is everyone ok?" The gathered huntsmen nodded or replied with an affirmative. "Cinder is at the top of the tower so we need to stick tog-" Feeling a tug at his cloak Jaune turned to see Ruby staring towards the end of the room. Facing the same direction Jaune felt his breath catch in his throat as he was faced with Mercury, Emerald, Raven and Cinder slowly descending a grand staircase at the other end of the room. Cinder stood at the top of the first flight of stairs as the other three slowly descended and spread out below. She wore her usual expression of contempt for everyone around her as her smirk widened seeing Jaune leading the huntsmen.

"Well, what do we have here? I'd heard there was a huntsmen out here in the middle of nowhere but I certainly didn't expect the broken hearted boy. My how you've grown! I wonder how this has come to be? No matter, you'll join your love in the afterlife soon enough." Audible clicks could her heard as Jaune clenched his greatsword tightly, already imagining running the blade through her chest. "What was her name again? Ahh yes Pyrrh-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HER NAME!" Jaune's voice rang out through the hall, making even the huntsmen next to him flinch. "I'll make you pay for what you did! I'll make you pay a thousand times over!"

Cinder feigned fear as she mocked Jaune. "Oh no! Whatever will I do? The weakest huntsman in all of Remnant's history is threatening me!" Her tone and face shifted back to her usual mask of hatred and spite. "If you're so eager to join Pyrrha, I'll happily grant you the same fate."

Up till this point Pyrrha had been stood behind Jaune, listening to the conversation. "He's already joined me Cinder." Slowly Pyrrha strode out from behind Jaune and stood next to him with her weapons drawn. "Looks like you underestimated him."

Cinder took a step back as her face contorted with hate and anger, her surprise plain to see. "How? How! I killed you!" Her eyes glanced between Jaune and Pyrrha, the difference in their age obvious to see for anyone. "So Jaune, I'd say you look to be in your thirties. I take it you had something to do with bringing her back? Quite the price you paid."

"Ohh, you don't know? That must mean someone higher than you is pulling the strings and you're just a puppet. I guess that means they sent the Grimm Knight after us and left you in the dark." He shifted the blade in his white knuckles as he struggled to hold back his rage, speaking between clenched teeth. "I must thank them for the sword and return it one day."

Cinder balled her fists at the thought of being treated like a mere pawn by Salem. She hadn't said a word about Pyrrha coming back from the dead or sending an assassin after her. "No matter. You will all die here today and as for you Jaune, I'll make sure you get to watch her die agai-"

In a moment Jaune was sprinting down the room, his battle cry roared as he closed with Cinder. An instant later Raven charged as she swung out a lightning fast strike from her red sword. Jaune replied by swinging his greatsword with all of his might in a brutal arc. Underestimating his strength and the weight behind the blade, Raven flew backwards sliding to a halt far to Jaune's right.

The berserk huntsmen continued his charge, ignoring Raven as he focused on Cinder, everything else meaningless to him. Mercury closed and his roundhouse kick was swiftly caught by Jaune's left hand as he twisted, using part of Mercury's momentum against him as he was thrown through the air behind Jaune. As he finished his spin, Emerald was too close to dodge as her blade swept towards him. Deciding to arrest her momentum rather than roll with the strike to help him reduce the damage, Jaune stepped forward as the blades crashed into his shoulder, his white aura flashed brightly as it absorbed the damage. Seeing Jaune's rage filled face, completely ignorant of the pain of her attack had frozen Emerald for just the moment he needed to catch her. Before Emerald could withdraw, Jaune grabbed her by the top of her leather top and sent a thunderous headbutt into her shocked face, the crack easily heard at the other end of the room. With another roar Jaune spun, still holding Emerald as he threw her far to his left in a fit of anger. She hit the ground once and instantly spun back onto her feet, ready to fight again but again, Jaune ignored his aggressor and charged at Cinder.

A clash behind him drew his attention momentarily as he saw that the rest of the huntsmen had moved to engage Cinder's pawns. Yang and Qrow faced Raven with equal looks of sadness and rage apparent on their faces. Penny and Ruby were charging at Emerald who rapidly retreated to a neighbouring room. Penny paused for a moment before she entered.

"Don't worry Yang, he can't trick me! I'll keep Ruby safe." Yang's reply was a nod as her eyes never left her mother's, hidden behind that Grimm mask.

Blake was locked in a furious melee with Mercury as Weiss ran over to support her. Pyrrha was sprinting behind Jaune while Nora and Ren were locked holding back the Grimm in the doorway.

Still Cinder hadn't moved but an eyebrow raised as Jaune closed in. "Impressive. You've definitely grown but you'll never defeat me!" Cinder raised a hand with a ball of fire forming and threw it at Jaune. With one overhead slash the ball of fire was split in two and the sides exploded harmlessly each side of Jaune as he continued his berserk charge. Nearing Cinder, she conjured two crystal daggers out of thin air and quickly began parrying Jaune's strikes as he swung his blade in dizzying arcs, giving Cinder little time to react as he forced her back up the narrow staircase.

Pyrrha meanwhile couldn't assist Jaune due to the confined area and was forced to follow closely while giving him enough room to swing his greatsword and fall back if needed. Soon the fight erupted out into another hall on the floor above, not as grand as the previous one but of similar style. Given space enough to move in, Cinder threw her daggers at Jaune which he easily blocked. That moment was all Cinder required to gain the distance needed to channel her maiden powers as her eyes glowed and her smirk returned.

Finally with enough space to assist, Pyrrha stood next to Jaune with Akuo and Milo drawn. Jaune sprinted left while Pyrrha ran right, flanking Cinder on both sides. Cinder rose up slightly, floating in the air on a pillar of fire as she unleashed gouts of flame at both huntsmen, her head whipping back and forth as they tried to stay in her blind spot. Pyrrha's incredible agility enabled her to dodge most of Cinders elemental attacks while Jaune was reduced to either blocking with the flat of his blade or occasionally chopping through attacks.

Cinder grunted as Pyrrha managed to land a blow, her spear streaking out, catching Cinder low on her ribs with a flash of red aura. Cinder turned to launch a gout of flame with both hands at Pyrrha who smartly drew up her shield to block. The momentary distraction was all Jaune needed as a brutal horizontal swing smashed into Cinder's unprotected back sending her sprawling across the room, glowing molten streaks left in her wake as she stalled her momentum. "Enough games!" The black haired villain stamped on the floor and a large chunk of the floor ripped itself free and hovered in the air, an open palm strike sent the rubble flying at Jaune with impossible speed. Even blocking the attack with his blade was insufficient as the rock smashed into Jaune, sending him rolling across the floor with a myriad flashes of white aura.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha charged at the fake maiden, unloading shots at Cinder as she closed the distance. She responded by pulling a hand back, crackling arcs of electricity built up as the room began to smell of burning ozone as the charge built up. As Cinder moved her hand forward, Pyrrha threw her spear at the ground between them, as the lightning lanced out and hit the spear and discharged into the ground harmlessly.

The scarlet haired huntress threw her shield at her foe, grabbing Milo as she closed the distance changing Milo into its sword form, finally close enough to engage in melee. Cinder conjured up her dual daggers again as both combatants were locked in a furious exchange of blows, sparks flying in graceful arcs as the deadly weapons clashed. Pyrrha struggled to keep up with her smirking opponent, her poor diet and lack of her usual training regime had left her weakened compared to the last time they fought, Cinder however had no such disadvantages. One swing too slow and Milo was neatly struck from Pyrrha's hand and sailed through the air. Before Pyrrha could move Cinder launched a barrage of fire balls at Pyrrha forcing her back whilst trying to block the majority of them with her small shield. Even the blocked attacks wore down her aura with the ferocity of the attack.

Meanwhile Jaune struggled to his feet as the rock attack previously had taken away most of his aura, even without his scroll he could feel it was low. Seeing Pyrrha under a hail of fire, Jaune charged forward. Cinder stopped her attack and swept one arm sideways, as she did a pillar of rock shot up next to Pyrrha knocking her shield away, the force of the blow staggered Pyrrha sideways onto all fours as her arm rang with the impact. Jaune saw the tell-tale sign that her aura was depleted as he sprinted to her as fast as he could, his legs burning as he pushed himself harder and harder. Cinder blew into her hand and threw a ball of ice at the ground below the downed huntress, as soon as it hit, the ground froze, trapping Pyrrha's hands and feet in thick ice. Her prey unable to move, Cinder drew her bow as a wicked arrow formed as she pulled the bowstring back, taking aim at Pyrrha's face.

"No... NO! PYRRHA!" Jaune roared out as he threw his greatsword with all of his might. " _Please... make it!_ " Time seemed to slow as the greatsword spun through the air, a few seconds later Cinder loosed her arrow as it sailed through the air towards its inevitable target. Vivid flashbacks from the night Pyrrha had died flashed through his mind as he sprinted towards the only person he had ever managed to hate and despise in his life, every motion impossibly slow as he watched the arrow soar towards Pyrrha with a look of terror on her face. Cinder was nearly in Jaune's reach but his focus was on Pyrrha.

Pyrrha closed her eyes as the arrow streaked towards her, knowing she couldn't escape. Her thoughts turned to Jaune and the time she had spent with him. Oddly enough, even though they'd been stuck in a frozen wilderness, the last three weeks had been some of her happiest. She didn't have to worry about dealing with her reputation, Jaune had finally admitted his love for her and she was content being with him and hugging each other to sleep at night. If they'd been anywhere else in the world it would've been perfect but Pyrrha has happy knowing that Jaune had finally recognised her love and returned it. There was something she had to tell him though, something she should have told him before but didn't know how, the timing never seeming quite right. Opening her eyes the arrow still soared towards her in a comically slow motion. "I'm pregnant Jaune!" In an instant time seemed to return to normal and the arrow finished its path. A moment later everything went black as a screech of metal and stone filled her ears before everything faded.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Together Forever**

Pyrrha heard a voice calling her, soft words like dripping honey. "Pyrrha... I need you..." She felt herself floating and weightless as the voice became louder, more desperate. "Pyrrha! Pyrrha! Answer me! I love you Pyrrha! PYRRHA!"

Suddenly her eyes shot open, she felt cold, faced with darkness. The sounds of grunting and ragged breathing could be heard. As she tried to get up she realised she was trapped in ice with her hands, knees and feet frozen to the floor. Leaning back she saw a massive pitch black sword in front of her, stuck in the ground not an inch away from her hands. A few stray scarlet hairs on the floor showed just how close the blade had come to killing her. "Pyrrha!" Hearing the voice, she snapped out of her daze and realised she must have fainted just before the arrow was going to hit. Jaune's thrown sword had embedded itself in the ground right in front of her, the wide blade had blocked Cinder's arrow. Stretching herself as much as she could, Pyrrha glanced around the blade and saw Jaune locked in a desperate struggle with Cinder as they wrestled around on the floor. Cinder used effective techniques while Jaune who wasn't trained in such combat, had to brute force to escape out of headlocks and painful holds as he tried to hold down the slippery woman. "Jaune!"

Hearing Pyrrha's voice, he momentarily froze. Foolishly he knew she was safe as he had seen the arrow buckle and splinter against his desperately thrown blade but still his desire to protect her overcame reason. With a cry Jaune was thrown backwards as a massive shock wave threw him across the room near Pyrrha, his aura flickering out after the initial blast. He grabbed his sword as he rolled onto his feet, slamming the blade into the ice freeing one of Pyrrha's hands.

Cinder stood with her bow drawn again, taking aim at the duo. With a flick of Pyrrha's hand, Akuo shot across the room and hit the villain, throwing her back against the wall. Pyrrha made another gesture and the shield pinned itself against Cinder's chest, pinning her to the wall as huntress pushed with all of her physical and mental strength to keep her there. "Jaune! Now!" Without a moment of doubt he once again threw his greatsword, using every ounce of rage and anger as a mighty roar left his lips.

Unable to move, the raven haired maiden drew back the bowstring, took aim and loosed an arrow. In an instant it was over. Cinder was pinned against the wall with the massive greatsword through Akuo, her chest and the wall behind. She coughed a great gout of blood as she still kept her cruel smile. Meanwhile Pyrrha's view of her was obstructed by Jaune's hand. As she moved her head she realised an arrow with a barbed tip jutted out the back of his hand. He had literally caught the arrow before it could hit her.

Blood slowly dripped from his hand as Jaune held his stance, his breathing ragged as he watched Cinder intently. "I promised I'd kill you... and an Arc never goes back on his word. Shame it was so fast though."

Cinder laughed and a fit of coughing shortly silenced her as more blood ran from her mouth. "Your death... won't be... nearly as fast... This world... shall burn..." She weakly raised a hand and pointed at Jaune's hand, this final effort was all Cinder could manage as she drew her final shuddering breath.

He looked at his hand, trying to ignore the burning pain coming from it. As he watched, the burning pain slowly increased as he gritted his teeth. Around the arrow wound his flesh began to slightly glow with a spider web of orange light, his skin slowly turned grey as it spread out. The arrow fell through his hand as the flesh around it turned to ash and crumbled.

Pyrrha sat still, shocked by what was happening to him, the ice encasing her crumbled as Cinder died finally freeing her. "J-Jaune..."

He looked down at her and a pained smile crossed his face. "Thank Oum you're safe." Gripping his injured hand in a vice-like grip, he fell to one knee as the pain increased and spread, more of his hand crumbling away. "Pyrrha... Cut... Cut it off." He held his injured arm out and moved his good hand away further as he braced himself for the agony that was soon to follow. "Don't let it consume me."

"Jaune! We just need to get you back to the allied ships! It's not too late! It'll be fine!" Her voice turned slightly shrill as she struggled to contain her panic at seeing her love slowly disintegrating.

"Pyrrha... It'll take too long to get me back with how fast this is spreading. I'd rather lose a hand and still be alive to hold you with the other." He smiled at her with a look of complete happiness as a tear rolled down her cheek. "After all, I'm going to be a daddy. Now... do it quickly."

She summoned Milo with her semblance and changed it to its sword form, raising it above her head, the blade barely trembling in her hands. With a barely perceptible nod from Jaune, she swung the sword down fast, ignoring the burning tears in her eyes. Pyrrha cried out before he even felt the pain.

He watched the stump of his arm squirt blood in morbid fascination before the pain tore its way through his nervous system. His mouth opened in agony, the pain so intense he couldn't even scream as a barely audible hiss left his mouth.

"I'm so sorry Jaune! I'm sorry! If I'd been better, then this wouldn't have happened!" Pyrrha's shoulders heaved as her body shook with her wracking sobs. Trying desperately to cut off a strip of Jaune's shirt to use as a tourniquet, she tried to not look at his arm.

Meanwhile Jaune rocked and fell backwards, his face pale from shock and blood loss, sitting on the floor he propped himself up against a wall and tried to keep his arm raised as Pyrrha tied a strip of his shirt just above the stump to stop the bleeding. All the time she kept mumbling between heaving breaths how sorry she was.

"It's... ok Pyrrha... I've had worse pain... We won... you're alive... That's all that matters." The bleeding had mostly stopped from his stump once she collapsed to the floor on her knees once she had tied the tourniquet. Immediately she buried her head into his shoulder, still reciting her mantra of apologies as she hugged into him. For a moment he wondered what it would be like to have a prosthetic arm like Ironwood or Yang but as he looked at his stump, the end began the glow and the skin darken. "Bugger..."

Pyrrha looked at her partner in confusion for a moment before she saw his arm starting to change and covered her mouth. "Oh my Oum... Jaune what do we... Oh Oum! Jaune you can't die!"

He let out a resigned sigh as he softly cupped her beautiful face. "You're right I can't die. For your sake. Give me your scroll." Pyrrha dutifully handed over her scroll, unable to hide her confusion whilst wondering what he had planned. Jaune pressed a few buttons with his shaking, good hand and pointed it at a nearby window and pressed a button.

"Jaune what did you do?" A moment later the window erupted as a rocket locker shot through the window and slid across the floor.

"Pyrrha, use your semblance and bring the rocket locker right next to me." With some fervent nodding Pyrrha swiftly brought the locker over and placed it down next to Jaune.

"What is it Jaune? How will it save you? Is it a medical station or something? Jaune!" Her voice turned shrill as the most of his forearm turned to ash and crumbled away. He pressed a button and the door opened, revealing a complex array of machines with two holes in the front marked _Input_ and _Output_. Groggily, he reached into his back pocket and withdrew a gold necklace with a green emerald hanging from it. "Jaune what are you doing? Talk to me! What's going on?"

Ignoring her pleading, he placed the necklace in the output slot and placed his arm in the input slot, gripping a handle inside. "Jaune! What is this! What aren't you telling me!"

He slowly turned to Pyrrha and looked into her beautiful green eyes. "I love you Pyrrha. This poison has spread throughout my body, I can feel it burning everywhere, it's just fastest where the wound started."

"No Jaune... You can't! I won't let you!"

"I'm sorry Pyrrh- ARGH!" Most of his arm below his shoulder crumbled away.

"JAUNE!"

"It's ok Pyrrha. I love you and you love me. I'm glad I got to experience being this happy. There's two locked messages on your scroll, the password... is the date of the dance. It'll explain things I don't... have time for now."

She hugged into him, gripping him tightly as wracking sobs shook her body. "No! You can't leave me Jaune! I'm sorry I didn't tell you about being pregnant earlier! I wanted to wait until we escaped. I didn't want you to worry!"

"It's ok Pyrrha, I'm happy that a part of me will live on. I'm sorry, I have to do this now before my heart crumbles. I love you Pyrrha, now and always. If this works, take care of the necklace. The messages on your scroll will explain why." With that, he twisted the handle in the rocket locker and the machine began to hum as lights flashed. "I love you Pyrrha."

"Jaune... I love you too. I'll always treasure the time we spent together." With that she gently kissed him on the lips, savouring every remaining moment they had together. The machine emitted a whirring noise that built to a loud scream. Jaune tensed up and he began to glow brightly, blinding white all across his body. Slowly the glow swept across his body, seemingly drawn into the machine. Just before the last piece of light left his body Jaune whispered. "Always... loved you..." With that, the machine died down and his head lolled to one side as his final breath left his body, a peaceful smile on his face, even in death. Mercifully the crumbling of his body stopped and the orange glow faded from his blackened shoulder.

Pyrrha sat transfixed, unable to believe what was going on, every part of her mind rebelling against this "reality". As the moments dragged on she knew it was true, this wasn't some sick nightmare or fevered dream this was actually happening. Oddly enough she couldn't cry. The tears and the sadness were there but she just couldn't let anything out. In a daze she picked the scroll up off the floor and went through her messages until she found the first locked one.

" _Ironwood, if you don't know already, my semblance is that I can resurrect someone at the cost of how many years they've been alive. It's not perfect though. It's not permanent and can only be active on one being at a time. Also if I die, the effect will end. It's a permanent bond whilst I'm alive. I need the soul transfer device you were going to use on Amber and Pyrrha but shrunk down enough to fit in a rocket locker. Use the number '8312' for the launch code. I have a necklace I want to use to transfer my soul into if I should be near death, that way Pyrrha will live on as long as my soul is alive. You've done something similar with Penny and I'm willing to take any risks involved. I don't intend to die but I plan on having Pyrrha take the powers of the Fall Maiden if I can kill Cinder. That'll be reason enough for you to care if she lives or dies. Sorry for my selfish request, she **must** live._ "

Time seemed to drag as Pyrrha read the message, over and over again. "Oh Jaune... I had no idea." Tentatively she reached into the rocket locker and reverently withdrew the gold necklace, holding it in her cupped hands. "It's warm..." She stared into the emerald orb hanging from the necklace, imagining seeing Jaune's soul swimming within its depths. " _I'm still alive which means Jaune still is! He's not dead!_ " Pyrrha put a hand to her face and felt fresh tears, no sobbing or shaking of her body, just tears silently falling. Stuck somewhere between despair and joy, Pyrrha didn't know how to feel. Jaune was dead but his soul lived on. When she couldn't cry she felt awful and cruel, now she could cry she felt happy but bad for feeling happy. The roiling emotions were just too much to handle.

Unable to stem her tears, she searched for the second locked message on her scroll. Noticing one unsent locked message, she entered the date of the dance for the password.

" _Pyrrha. If you're reading this then I'm dead. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to stay by your side. I just hope that my death meant something, allowed us to win or more importantly, you to survive. Don't mourn for me, move on with your life and keep moving forward. Don't be as stupid as I was. All I was doing was running away from my pain rather than facing it. Hopefully you should have my gold necklace with you now and if everything has worked, my soul now resides within it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but my semblance isn't a permanent effect. It only works as long as I'm alive or technically, my soul is. I want you to live your life as you would normally. Find someone new to love, grow old and live your life to the fullest. Also I'd like you to put something in your will. When you die of old age, many, many, many years from now, I want someone to smash this necklace. I don't want to be stuck in this necklace for all eternity without you by my side. I'm happy to move on once you have. Thank you Pyrrha, for making me the happiest man alive. I love you, now and forever. 8312_ "

The scroll slipped from her shaking hand and slid across the floor, resting against Jaune's dirty torn jeans. As she looked at him through tear blurred eyes, she realised that all this time she hadn't seen him as he actually looked, a thirty something year old. She'd only seen him as the goofy, blond haired boy she fell in love with back in Beacon. Looking at him now she was shocked by just how much he had changed. " _How did I not notice earlier? Was I in denial of his age?_ "

Ren and Nora charged through the doorway covering part of the distance to Pyrrha, as they noticed Cinder's body pinned to the wall they slowed. Even Nora was short of words upon seeing the grisly death. "Damn... Jaune must've been really ang... ry..." Her words bled off as she noticed Pyrrha knelt on the floor next to a pair of jean-clad legs, tears running down her sorrow stricken face. Ren bumped into Nora's back as she suddenly froze once she walked far enough around to see all of Jaune's body. His unmoving chest, the pale colour of his skin, his right arm missing up to the shoulder and the calm smile on his face. Nora whipped around and buried herself into Ren's chest, her shoulders starting to shake as she began to cry.

The normally stoic Ren clenched his eyes shut and hugged Nora with all of his might as he tried to hold back his tears. He lifted a finger to his earpiece. "Ironwood... the tower is clear of enemies. We're holding out till help arrives. We... we lost Jaune..."

The silence that filled his ear was deafening as the only sound he could hear were Pyrrha's and Nora's sobs. "Understood Ren, well done. Help is on the way... I'm sorry."

The sound of scrambling feet coming up the staircase behind Ren heralded the arrival of Ruby, Weiss and Yang. As they entered the room they froze at the scene. "It's... not true right?" Ruby's voice was barely a squeaked whisper. "He's ok isn't he?"

Nobody spoke up, Pyrrha's sobs subsiding as she seemed to just deflate, unable to even hold herself upright. "Cinder she... she poisoned Jaune with an arrow he saved me from. It... it slowly turned his body to ash. We even tried... tried... cutting off his hand but it was too late! He was in such agony..." Her voice was faint, she lacked even the strength to speak up.

Yang who hadn't said a word just started to shake, her fists balled up as she fought back waves of rage at the woman who had caused them so much grief. In an instant her semblance activated and a huge blazing aura surrounded her, the flames of her semblance weren't normal though. Usually they'd be red and orange, these flames were pitch black. Yang's eyes were filled with cold murderous rage rather than her usual anger, coloured black instead of red.

Ruby took a step from Yang, scared by her expression and the appearance of her semblance. "Yang... She's dead, don't let her drag you down now."

She barely heard Ruby's voice but saw Ruby reaching out a hand towards her, wanting to help but unable to come closer. Yang felt her anger start to dissipate and the flames around her died down until they eventually winked out and her eyes turned back to her usual lilac. "Sorry Rubes..." Ruby hugged into her sister with all of her might. Yang felt drained. Truth be told she was never that close to Jaune but he was a good friend and she trusted him. Seeing his lifeless body and unable to enact some form of revenge made her feel powerless. Yang hugged her sister with her one good arm and slowly pulled away from the hug, moving to walk down the stairs. "I'll help uncle Qrow and Penny with the Grimm." With that she walked out of the room with her arms and shoulders slumped.

Weiss slowly walked over to Jaune and knelt down next to Pyrrha. She gently put a hand against Jaune's cold face, feeling his stubble with her thumb. She slowly withdrew her hand and pulled Pyrrha into her shoulder. Feeling Pyrrha's hot tears run down her shoulder. "You know Pyrrha, at one point I could've accepted his offer of dating. Maybe it was out of pity, maybe I just wanted someone to hold. I don't know what the reason but one night I heard him talking to his mother. They spent forever talking on his scroll and there was only one thing he talked about. You. "Pyrrha taught me this new counter attack today after I block with my shield. Pyrrha praised my work ethic when I did an extra hour of training." That was when I realised that even if we did date, he'd always be thinking of you. A few days later I realised I wasn't in love with him but I just needed someone. I opened up to my team more and I was happy." Weiss had a wistful smile on her face as Pyrrha looked up, surprised by her words. "Even now I envy the time you had with Jaune, there's no men like him out there. Cherish the time you spent together Pyrrha. He lives on in our hearts."

Pyrrha held out her hands, the gold necklace in her palms. "He's not... His..." She sighed as she struggled to find the words. "He isn't... completely gone." Every head in the room snapped up at this information. "His semblance only works while he's alive. If he dies, so do I."

Ren was the first to find his tongue. "But... he's... What's going on Pyrrha?"

She pointed at the rocket locker. "He asked Ironwood to make this machine to transfer his soul into an item. So long as his soul lives, his semblance is still active. His soul..." She held up the necklace. "Is now in here... He did this for me."

The faces around the room were a mix of joy that Jaune wasn't completely gone and horror in the fact his soul was now trapped in an item of jewellery. Nobody dared voice their concern at his confinement as that would cost Pyrrha her life if it was ever destroyed. Ruby knelt on Pyrrha's other side and placed a hand reassuringly on her shoulder. "I guess he'll always be looking out for you from now on. That's so Jaune-like!" Her giggle raised everyone's spirits immensely.

Pyrrha turned to Ruby and Weiss in turn. "How did your fights go?"

Weiss spoke first. "Mercury won't be faking a leg injury anytime soon... He needs new legs before that can happen." A dark smile crossed her face. "Shame his legs were prosthetics already..."

Ruby sat with her head downturned. Pyrrha squeezed Ruby's hand. "Is everything ok Ruby?"

Her words came out in a rush "It wasn't my fault! She wouldn't stop attacking even after her aura was down! She was about to strike Penny and I used my semblance and... I hesitated at the last moment..."

Pyrrha gasped. "Is Penny ok?"

Ruby kept her head looking downward. "Penny is fine but Emerald will... she'll... she'll never see again. I didn't mean to! I just wanted to protect Penny but I couldn't kill her and in the confusion..." Ruby broke down as she remembered Emeralds screams of agony as Crescent Rose sliced across her eyes and she fell to the ground writhing in pain, clutching at her ruined face. It took two people to hold Emerald down while Weiss bandaged her face.

The heiress spoke across Pyrrha. "It wasn't your fault Ruby. She tried to kill you, all of us. Not many people would try to save the person who was trying to kill them just a moment before. You're too good hearted for your own sake."

Still rubbing her eyes between sobs, Ruby looked at Weiss and managed a small smile. "Thanks Weiss." She still had a haunted look in her eyes.

Trying to divert the conversation away from Emerald, Pyrrha hoped the new subject wouldn't be as painful. "How did Yang's fight go and where's Blake?"

Ruby seemed to sink into herself as she thought of Raven. Weiss spoke up in her place. "Yang and Qrow forced Raven to retreat through her portal but the entire time she didn't say a word no matter what they said. Blake... Blake didn't want to... see Jaune. She said she's seen enough dead friends. She looked terrible..."

The sounds of battle and explosions outside intensified as the hovering warships closed in, blasting Grimm in their hundreds using their massive ship based weaponry. The ground forces continued their inexorable advance through the sea of Grimm, Huntsmen leading the charge all across the battle lines. Within an hour the amassed forces has mostly routed the Grimm and finally reached the tower. The huntsmen within took turns guarding the narrow entrance, keeping the Grimm back until the ground forces reached the tower.

Pyrrha never left Jaune's side, even as people came up and tried to comfort her, everything just seemed to blur together as she numbly acknowledged the world around her. It wasn't until two Atlas medics gently placed his body into a black bag that she seemed to snap back into the present instead of remembering all the time they had spent together.

As they started to zip the bag up Pyrrha raised her hand. "Wait... I just need a moment. Please." The medics nodded to each other and left the room. She looked at his peaceful face, still smiling, still a source of comfort for her even after he had passed on. "Thank you Jaune. Thank you for seeing me for who I really am. Thank you for giving my life meaning. Thank you... for loving me. I'll protect this necklace until my dying days, I won't waste your sacrifice. I'll always love you." With that, she gently kissed Jaune on his cold pale lips and slowly zipped the bag up.


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogue**

Pyrrha watched her breath mist in front of her as the cold Atlas air whipped past as she gazed over the bustle below from a balcony, lost in memories of Jaune that the ceremony today had brought up. Despite the situation, she was looking forward to seeing Jaune again, even if it was a lifeless body. After the combined forces of all nations had crushed the largest Grimm horde ever recorded, it had taken far too long for this to happen, various issues within the Atlas military slowed things down considerably.

A soft knocking on the window behind Pyrrha drew her attention. Turning around she saw Ironwood who slowly nodded. Entering the room she saw the amassed friends of Jaune gathered, all under strict instructions to be dressed as he would of remembered them, each and every one in their battle attire. Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, even Qrow and Glynda attended. Jaune's large family sat around a table to one side, each with a sad look on their faces, staring at the table and saying very little.

Ironwood stood at the far end and solemnly addressed the gathered huntsmen. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we're ready to begin. If you'll follow me and take seats either side of the hall."

The huntsmen nervously chatted to each other as they filed out the room, quite some time had passed but still feelings and memories were fresh in the minds of those attending. Pyrrha lead the huntsmen into the hall, her step slightly faltering as she saw the casket in the middle of the room, soft wisps of mist cascading out and down the sides giving it an eerie appearance.

Ruby squeezed Pyrrha's shoulder as she passed. "Just a little longer Pyrrha, it's nearly over." The scarlet haired huntress nodded her thanks.

Penny hovered over the casket, eagerly looking inside. "I've never seen this done before, it's very interesting!" Unfortunately her excitement drowned out any sense of decorum but her smile was a welcome break among the nervous looks among the gathered.

Ironwood slowly strode down the hall until he reached the casket. "Penny, please take a seat."

"Ok Dad!" Penny brightly smiled as she took a seat next to the impassive Yatsuhashi.

Once everyone was seated and the hall doors swung shut, Ironwood's deep methodical voice resonated through the room. "Today we are here to celebrate the life of Jaune Arc, a son, a brother, a partner and a Huntsman." Ironwood pressed a button on the side of the casket and it slowly angled forward revealing Jaune's body within, stopping slightly short of being vertical. There were several gasps and moans around the room as Jaune came into view.

Jaune's mother Vanilla broke down in tears, shortly followed by his sisters. His father sat without moving a muscle, his face as still as marble. Pyrrha felt a flush of anger at his actions until she saw a single tear run down his face that he refused to acknowledge. The Atlas specialists had done well, he looked close to how he was when he was in Beacon. They'd made sure they put his usual attire of jeans and a hoody on.

Even Nora's exuberance was muted but still she tried to lift the mood. "Even now he still looks good!" As he no longer had Crocea Mors, the greatsword he had taken from the Grimm Knight was behind him, the pommel just above his head with the massive blade showing either side.

Ironwood turned to face Pyrrha. "Pyrrha, I believe you have something you want to give back to Jaune? I will ask you one final time. Are you sure you want to do this?"

She unclasped the necklace that hung slightly below her gorget and held it in her open palm. Looking around the room, a few huntsmen give her a solemn nod or a reassuring smile. "Yes, I'm sure." Ironwood accepted the necklace and placed it within a small armoured alcove in the casket.

Pyrrha took a few hesitant steps forward and placed a hand on Jaune's chest, the cold biting into her hand even though his clothes. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and begun to talk, slowly, yet with confidence. "For it is in p-passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by d-death, I rel... I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." As Pyrrha said the final words she swayed slightly as her legs threatened to fail her, her emotions robbing much of her strength as tears ran down her face.

"The time has come to consign his body and free his soul, so that he may continue to watch over those he holds dear." Ironwood reached down and pressed another button on the casket, this time a lid slowly swung out from the side, a soft hissing escaped as the lid locked into place. Ironwood stood back as the casket began to hum, suddenly the small window in the lid blazed with light as a roaring sound within rang out. Every face in the room locked on the little window, watching the raging light show within.

A few minutes later the roaring died down and the machine slowly quietened. Two Atlas military personnel slowly walked out, each with a datapad and an impeccable suit. With a few, quickly tapped keys, the men nodded to each other and the one nearest Ironwood spoke up. "It's complete."

Ironwood stood next to the casket and pressed a button, the lid slowly opened. Everybody watched with grim fascination, Ruby peeked out between fingers as she tried unsuccessfully to cover her eyes. A massive amount of steam issued from the casket once it cracked open, spilling out into the hall, obscuring it from view momentarily. The room was deathly quiet as the steam subsided until the casket was clear of obstruction.

Nobody in the room moved except for Penny who slowly walked up and stood in front of the casket. "It's ok, you're like me now."

Jaune's sapphire eyes fluttered open to a collective gasp around the room, the only thing different about them was the faint outlines of focusing lenses within. He flexed his hands tentatively and watched as they followed his will without issue, he did however note that there was only a vague feeling of touch. His eyes looked around until he saw his scarlet haired girlfriend and a smile crossed his face. He knocked on his chest with a fist twice, hearing the dull thud of metal beneath some sort of synthetic flesh and skin. "Guess you can't keep a good Arc down."

* * *

 **A/N: Well it's been a hell of a ride for me! This was an outlet for me over breaking my ankle and the shocking end of volume three of RWBY, it's certainly kept me sane when I've been unable to walk around much! Hope you guys enjoyed my mad ramblings and I might have a side story or two in the future. ~Peace~**

 **Edit - 27/07/2016: A guest pointed out that CCT communication was down and I hadn't discussed it at all. I've updated chapters 1,2,4 to explain how Jaune "hopes" the tower is back up and later that a basic CCT has been rebuilt in Beacon. Thanks for pointing it out!**


End file.
